I'm a motherfuckin' woman
by Mydory
Summary: Hermione Granger a grandi dans les rues de Londres après l'assassinat de ses parents. Surdouée et Sociopathe, elle se retrouve néanmoins dans l'obligation d'intégrer l'école Poudlard, Osiris académie du Docteur Dumbledore, où d'autres jeunes de la rue, comme elle, tentent de retrouver une vie normale. Dramione majeure, violence psychologique, physique, traumas, mais Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais envie d'en faire une, la voilà, ma première fiction Harry Potter. C'est un univers très particulier dans lequel je vais vous faire plonger en espérant que ça vous plaise, puisqu'il n'y aura ni Poudlard, ni magie, juste des enfants qui ont grandi trop vite dans un monde cruel et qui doivent s'en sortir le mieux possible. Un Poudlard revisité façon école de la dernière chance pour des personnages qui sont devenus des criminelles et dé maisons sont toujours là mais sous une autre forme. En parlant de maison je serai curieuse de connaître la votre, moi je suis une fière Serpentard !**

**Ship principal, je suis une fan de Dramione, ship secondaire, bien évidemment Hinny, Luneville, DeanSeamus et les autres se sera un peu surprise, tout le monde ne sera pas shippé bien évidemment. **

**J'ai gardé certains noms de la version originale parce que les traductions sont horribles. Bonne lecture !**

**I'm a motherfuckin' woman,** a Harry Potter fanfiction

Chapitre 1 : I buy my own things

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ça ?! »

La jeune fille qui protestait fut presque jetée sur la chaise qui lui était attribuée. Ses mains étaient attachées dans le dos et un sac couvrait sa tête.

« Tu t'échappes de tout les endroits où ont t'as mis, mais pas celui-là, » répondit l'officier qui s'occupait d'elle.

« Assez, » intervint une voix autoritaire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Dès le moment où elle a passé la porte de mon bureau elle est devenue une élève, enlevez-moi tous ça immédiatement et partez. »

La jeune fille lâcha un grognement quand le sac fut retiré violemment de sa tête et elle plissa les yeux devant l'agression lumineuse dont elle était victime. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent de nouveau à la luminosité élevée, et elle remarqua bien vite l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle était effectivement dans un bureau, composé d'un grand bureau en bois devant lequel elle était assise, et d'étagères pleines de livres sur la psychologie, la médecine, et d'autres sujets peu passionnant pour l'adolescente. L'homme portait un costume comme le ferait n'importe quel directeur d'école, avec une longue barbe blanche, et des lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez. Ce qui n'était pas habituel en revanche, c'était le flingue qu'il portait à la ceinture.

« Bienvenue jeune fille, à Poudlard, l'Académie Osiris. Sais-tu ce qu'est cet établissement ? »

« Vous l'avez ouvert i ans, après que la ville ait annoncé une augmentation des crimes commis par des mineurs. Mais elle ne possède pas de prisons pour mineurs et ne pouvait pas les envoyer dans d'autres Etats. Alors vous, médecin diplômé depuis des années mais qui a saisit l'occasion de faire parler de lui, a décidé de jouer les bons samaritains en créant un établissement pour permettre aux enfants comme moi d'éviter la prison et une vie de merde. Osiris est un nom original, mais ambitieux. Il est le Dieu de la réincarnation dans la culture Égyptienne après tout. C'est ce que vous pensez que cette école fait à ses élèves ? »

Le directeur n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par les connaissances de la jeune fille. Il avait lu son dossier psychologique remis par le centre de détention qui l'avait gardé cinq mois. Elle était intelligente. Maline. Débrouillarde. Lâchée dans la rue depuis ses sept ans. Et dangereuse.

« Hermione Granger, 17 ans, vie dans la rue depuis dix ans, après le meurtre de ses parents par un groupe extrémiste pour la simple raison d'une peau tannée et de nationalité différente. Très vite s'est faite un nom dans les bas-quartiers et a gagné sa vie en trouvant des informations sur les gens. A cherché et trouvé d'autres enfants seuls de son quartiers et a créé un petit gang pour sa sécurité. Néanmoins, en a tué cinq de ce même gang pour raisons personnelles. Ce gang a été découvert et entièrement arrêté. Tel les enfants perdus dans Peter Pan, ce gang n'a vraiment survécu que grâce à vous, leur Peter Pan. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils vous ont désigné comme leader, et vous avez pris sur vous d'assumer la responsabilité de cinquante meurtres, une vingtaine d'agressions, et divers délits plus ou moins importants. Eux tuaient pour survivre. Vous non. Ils ont été relâché dans les rues, vous vous trouvez ici. »

Hermione souffla sur une longue mèche brune et bouclée qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« C'est bien, au moins vous savez ce que vous accueillez dans votre établissement. »

« Savez-vous comment on appelle les gens comme vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide monsieur le directeur... », elle se pencha pour regarder le nom affiché sur la plaquette du bureau, « Dumbledore.»

« Loin de là jeune fille. J'ai demandé à faire tester votre QI et mes doutes ont été confirmé. Vous êtes à haut potentiel. Une surdouée. Rien que pour ça le monde peut vous voir comme dangereuse. Mais si en plus vous êtes doublée d'une sociopathe... »

Hermione rit.

« Je trouve le mot un peu fort. »

« Vous avez tués ceux qui devaient être vos camarades car ils vous ralentissaient dans vos plans. »

« Je ne faisais que protéger le groupe. »

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de rire.

« Vous pouvez leur dire ça, mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Vous vous êtes servies de ces gens pour arriver à vos fins. Et avez tué ceux qui ne vous servaient plus. Vous auriez sûrement continué à le faire si vous n'aviez pas été arrêté. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle laissa ses yeux ambrés scruter la pièce, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre ouverture.

« Si j'étais vous je ne tenterai pas, » intervint de nouveau la voix du directeur.

Depuis que l'homme avait commencé à parler, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Prise à l'étroit. Elle avait toujours eut le dessus sur les adultes. Toujours. Là, non. Et elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Une école de réhabilitation pour la replonger dans le monde réel ? Non merci. Dès que possible elle trouverait le moyen de s'enfuir de cet enfer.

« Bien. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, vous présenter vos camarades et vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. »

Malgré elle, Hermione suivit le directeur. Son bureau était situé dans le bâtiment principal, où se trouvait aussi les bureaux des autres professeurs, ainsi que le Grand Hall, là où tous, élèves de tous niveaux et toutes divisions se retrouvaient, avec les professeurs, pour les repas.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Douze en la comptant dans le lot. Seul deux filles apparemment, étaient un an plus jeune. Les autres avaient son âge et son niveau lycéen.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul bâtiment pour les dortoirs, et vu le peu d'élève, tous étaient mélangés. Les chambres étaient par deux, mais non mixtes. Cette nouvelle réjouie peu Hermione qui aurait bien voulu être seule. Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à tuer sa colocataire. Elle apprit également qu'il y avait quatre divisions parmi les élèves. La division Némésis, comme la Déesse de la Colère et de la Vengeance, la division Maat, Déesse de la Justice et de l'Égalité, la division Odin, Dieu du Savoir, et enfin la division Thor, Dieu de la Foudre et du Courage. Ces quatre divisions étaient chacune représentées par une couleur : verte pour Némésis, jaune pour Maat, bleue pour Odin et rouge pour Thor. Ainsi qu'un métal, allant de Or à Cuivre en passant par Argent et Bronze selon le nombre d'élèves par division.

« Comment avez-vous créé ces divisions ? Et sur quels critères vous basez-vous pour placer les élèves dans ces divisions ? » demanda Hermione, rarement confuse mais incapable de comprendre le système du directeur.

« Ça mon enfant, c'est mon petit secret. Thor est or, il y a actuellement cinq élèves dans cette division, Némésis argent avec trois élèves, Odin bronze avec deux élèves et Maat cuivre avec un élève. »

« Où allez-vous m'envoyer ? »

Sans rien dire, le directeur se contenta de se tourner vers elle et de lui tendre une petit broche. Hermione la prit et la détailla délicatement. Il s'agissait d'un écusson doré marqué de la lettre T.

« Division Thor, » marmonna-t-elle.

« J'aime tout particulièrement cette division. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi j'espère. Oh j'ai oublié de te préciser, » reprit-il en marchant de nouveau vers les dortoirs, passant devant le terrain de basket et la fontaine, « chaque divisions à bien évidemment un ou une professeur responsable. La tienne sera le Professeur McGonagall. Si tu as le moindre problème, elle est là pour t'aider, et vous aurez une réunion chaque trimestre, comme dans un lycée normale, pour votre orientation. »

« La moitié d'entre nous finirons de nouveau dans la rue et rien de ce que vous faites ici n'empêchera ça. »

Il l'ignora et continua :

« Il y a également un système de points mis en place, que chaque division peut gagner en effectuant des bonnes actions dans l'école et en ayant et maintenant de bons résultats. »

« L'interêt ? » demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

« Des points bonus aux évaluations finales trimestrielles, et bien évidemment, pour les meilleurs élèves, un casier entièrement vierge en sortant de l'école après avoir atteint un certain nombre de points. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net :

« Un casier blanchi ? C'est impossible, le gouvernement ne vous laisserez jamais faire ça ! »

« Ça, c'est aussi un de mes petits secrets jeune fille. Ta camarade de chambre est là depuis quelques mois déjà, c'est l'une des premières à être arrivée mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, ce n'est pas mon histoire à raconter. Elle est de la division Némésis, et j'essaye de maintenir la paix entre les divisions, alors pas d'agression quant à ça s'il te plaît. »

« Le mot clé est **essayer** pas vrai ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire.

« En effet, » répondit Dumbledore, lui aussi souriant.

« Les élèves savent pourquoi les autres sont ici ? »

« Je partais dans l'optique que non, mais ils finissent toujours pas tout savoir. On verra combien de temps ton secret tiendra. »

« Si je ne parle à personne, longtemps, » marmonna Hermione pour elle.

Le directeur entendit quand même la remarque et son visage prit une lueur amusée, un sourire qui voulait dire _compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau _bien grand d'une oreille à l'autre.

Ils avaient traversé l'école en longueur, et Hermione avait été surprise de voir qu'elle était immense. Il y avait des couloirs, intérieurs ET extérieurs, différentes portes, des endroits ouverts. Tout était fait pour que cet endroit ressemble vraiment à une école et non une prison.

_Pourtant c'est bien ce que c'est. Une prison déguisée en école_, grimaça Hermione en regardant son poignet. Un bracelet métallique, conçu pour sonner et alerter toutes les autorités du coin et bien sûr le directeur, si elle s'éloignait d'un rayon de plus de 1 km autour du centre de l'école, soit le bureau du directeur. Heureusement, l'école était au milieu de nul part, pour que les autres citoyens ne gênent pas les élèves, et il y avait forêts et lacs aux alentours. Ça, Hermione le savait. Elle aurait des endroits sûrs ou se cacher lorsqu'elle voudra être seule.

Elle repensa à sa vie seulement deux semaines auparavant, et à comment elle en était arrivée là. Ses parents étaient dentistes, nobles médecins, et ne demandaient rien à personne, vivaient leur petite vie tranquille comme ils l'entendaient à Londres. Mais un groupe indépendantiste et conservateur, qui avait déjà commencé à émerger avant la naissance d'Hermione, prit pas mal de pouvoir et de place à travers les années, jusqu'à être connu dans toute l'Angleterre. Cette espèce de secte raciste prônait le _sang pur_ anglais. Des fidèles arrivaient des quatre coins de l'Angleterre pour la rejoindre et bientôt, ils furent des milliers. Leur leader avait pour nom Tom Jedusor, un gamin, dans les faits, mais aussi un dangereux psychopathe. En plus d'être raciste, cette secte était pro-riche.

Ils commencèrent donc par s'attaquer aux SDF dans les rues de Londres, puis celles des autres villes importantes Anglaises, et enfin partout en Angleterre. Ils se cachaient derrière des masques vénitiens et des capes noires pour commettre leur crimes, et on ne connaissait d'eux que le nom, les _Mangemorts_.

Charmant n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien, ils trouvèrent rapidement que s'occuper des SDF n'était pas assez, alors ils décidèrent de s'occuper des personnes de couleurs. Des centaines de familles furent assassinées. Des couvres-feux furent mis en place par le gouvernement, mais même avec ça, les victimes étaient encore trop nombreuses. La famille d'Hermione n'aurait jamais dû être touchée. Jamais. La jeune fille n'était pas une _sang pur_, comme les Mangemorts appelaient les Anglais de souche, mais une _sang sale_. Personne n'avait connaissance des origines Française de la famille de la jeune femme. Ses parents, qui était français, et elle, parlaient avec un accent anglais plus vrai que nature. Mais quand elle avait sept ans, une voisine entendit sa mère dire un mot français à son père, et le soir même, cinq hommes firent irruption dans sa maison, clamèrent un slogan scandaleux sur la pureté du sang anglais et tranchèrent la gorge de sa mère et de son père.

Ses parents l'avaient caché dans une penderie fermée à double tour, et avaient eu le temps de cacher toutes les photos d'Hermione, effaçant son existence à la vue d'étrangers. Les Mangemorts – une fois leur tâche accomplie – n'avaient pas fouillé la maison et s'étaient contentés de taguer un serpent sortant d'un crâne sur le mur extérieur de la maison, avant de prendre la fuite.

Le choc fut si grand pour Hermione qu'elle ne pleura pas. Elle resta à fixer les corps de ses parents pendant de longues minutes, silencieuse, calme, mais choquée. Choquée et traumatisée. C'est ce traumatisme qui rompit quelque chose dans la petite fille ce soir là, faisant d'elle plus tard une tueuse sans remords, dangereuse et manipulatrice.

Elle avait toujours été douée pour diriger les autres. Pour leur donner des ordres et des directives. Elle avait un esprit analyseur et calculateur d'une rapidité exceptionnelle pour son âge, peu importe son âge. Elle était brillante. Elle voulait être médecin, avait soif de connaissance et d'apprentissage. Elle est devenue criminelle et assoiffée de sang. Une lionne, qui pour survivre s'est vite construit une barrière d'enfants, et une réputation.

Pendant des années elle a cherché ces hommes qui avaient infiltré son foyer. Malheureusement, le groupe des Mangemorts se divisa après la disparition de Tom Jedusor, cinq ans de cela, et tout redevint calme dans les rues de Londres. Ces anciens fantômes noirs firent tomber les masques et tentèrent de se fondre de nouveau dans la masse.

Elle en trouva quatre. Et les tua.

Elle était sur la trace du cinquième quand des policiers pénétrèrent le système sécurisé qu'elle avait mis en place dans l'usine qui lui servait de planque, et l'arrêtèrent, elle et la centaine d'autres enfants qu'elle avait enrôlé comme soldats dans sa vengeance.

En y repensant, elle se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas mise dans la division Némésis. Déesse de la vengeance, ça lui allait bien.

Pendant ses cinq mois en détention, elle remua le problème de long en large, et en conclut qu'il y avait eu un cafard dans ses rangs, et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir repéré. Elle avait des doutes, mais rien de fondé. Maintenant elle en était sûr. Quelqu'un l'avait trahi. Elle retrouverait cette personne, et la tuerait également.

Elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais finir dans cette pathétique excuse pour une école la mettait hors d'elle. Le dernier homme qui avait tué sa famille courrait toujours, et elle était prisonnière dans cet établissement de malheur.

_Remarque, ce n'est peut être pas si mal. Je suis logée, nourrie, chauffée, gratuitement, et le pire est déjà fait. Je vais pouvoir utiliser les ordinateurs de l'école pour continuer mes recherches,_ se dit la jeune fille en souriant._ Cette année ne sera peut-être horrible._

« Vous n'avez bien évidemment le droit à aucun appareils électroniques en dehors de ceux fournis par l'école, c'est à dire un téléphone qui contient les numéros de téléphone des professeurs. Vous êtes libres de récupérer ceux de vos camarades et de leur donner le votre. Sinon, aucune connexion internet. Pour ça il faudra passer par les ordinateurs de la salle informatique, qui vous sont accessibles via vos professeurs. »

_Merde,_ pensa Hermione.

« Vous nous surveillez ? »

« Non. Nous ne sommes juste pas stupide Miss Granger. Nous savons très bien que vous ne voulez pas être là. »

« Vous vous acharnez pourtant. »

« Parce que moi j'ai espoir. L'espoir de vous voir prendre conscience de la chance qui vous est donnée ici, de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de prendre les bonnes décisions, fréquenter les bonnes personnes. »

« Et vous ne craignez pas une révolte ? » demanda la jeune fille, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

Dumbledore fit mine de remettre sa veste correctement, accrochant bien le regard d'Hermione sur le pistolet à sa ceinture.

« Nous savons que vous êtes dangereux, des tueurs pour la plupart. Nous ne sommes pas sans protection. Je ne conseille donc pas de tenter une révolte si c'était là votre idée Miss Granger. »

Hermione n'avait pas eut peur depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle ne se laissait pas sentir la peur. Mais elle ne put empêcher la sueur froide qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale devant le regard du directeur, et déglutit difficilement avant de répondre le plus naturellement et innocemment possible :

« Pas le moins du monde, directeur Dumbledore. »

L'humeur de l'homme redevint la précédente en une demi-seconde. Il sourit de nouveau chaleureusement, des lèvres comme des yeux, avant de reprendre :

« Bien ! Et appelez-moi _P__rofesseur_ Dumbledore, pas directeur, ça fait trop sévère. »

_Il est perché lui_, se dit la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil, suivant du regard le vieil homme qui s'arrêta devant les dortoirs, et ouvrit la double porte en grand.

« Nous y voilà ! Comme vous le voyez il y a un petit hall, et deux couloirs. Celui de gauche mène aux douches, collectives je le crains, et celui de droite aux chambres. »

C'est celui-là qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre petit hall. Il y avait cinq portes des deux côtés, donc dix chambres au total, et une grande baie vitrée qui menait à une terrasse en face de l'entrée, soit face à Hermione. Il était assez tard, et il n'y avait donc personne sur la terrasse, sans grande surprise.

« Il y a sept chambres d'occupées sur les dix, une jeune fille doit garder la chambre pour elle, tu comprendras vite pourquoi. Ta colocataire sera donc Miss Pansy Parkinson. »

Hermione était profondément désintéressée par cette nouvelle, mais suivit le vieil homme, faute de pouvoir faire plus. Il frappa à la porte, attendit que celle-ci soit entrouverte et que la personne qui soit de l'autre côté regarde qui avait frappé avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Miss Granger, voici Miss Parkinson votre nouvelle voisine de chambre. Miss Parkinson voici votre nouvelle colocataire. Miss Granger est arrivée ce soir. »

La fille qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte était à peu près aussi grande que Hermione. À peu près. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés en carré bien droit, avec une frange, elle aussi coupée avec une précision géométrique. Ses yeux verts étaient maquillés par du fard noir, et ses lèvres portaient un bordeaux mate. Ses traits étaient durs, et Hermione trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un chien. Elle avait une tête de bulldog avec ses yeux froncés méchamment et son regard inquisiteur.

Le pire fut lorsque Hermione observa la tenue de la jeune fille. Elle était habillée sexy. Très sexy. Trop sexy. Sa robe noire moulait ses formes comme une deuxième peau, le décolleté si plongeant qu'on voyait son nombril, et si courte que la moitié des fesses de la jeune fille étaient visibles. Elle avait des faux ongles rouges et pointues d'un mauvais goût incroyable, et Hermione se demanda comment elle tenait sur les aiguilles qui lui servaient d'escarpins. Elle devina tout de suite où Pansy avait dû être ramassée, et lança avec toute la classe dont elle était capable :

« Super, une pute. »

L'autre lui lança un regard scandalisé, et Hermione trouvait qu'elle ressemblait maintenant à un poisson avec sa bouche grande ouverte comme une idiote.

« Miss Granger, ce vocabulaire ne sera pas toléré lorsque vous parlerez de vos camarades. »

« Tu te prends pour qui balais-brosse ?! » la voix suraiguë résonna dans le couloir et vrilla douloureusement les oreilles d'Hermione.

« Pas la peine de t'égosiller comme une poule qu'on égorge, » contra Hermione déjà agacée.

« Miss Parkinson je vous prie de- » tenta Dumbledore sans succès puisque Pansy l'ignora royalement.

« Ne me traite pas de pute comme ça, tu t'es vue dans un miroir dernièrement ? Tu ferais peur à tes parents ! »

Hermione laissa tomber son sac et alla plaquer Pansy contre la porte, la claquant contre le mur dans un bruit qui alarma tout le dortoir. Elle mit un de ses bras en travers de la gorge de la jeune fille qui la regarda avec des yeux paniqués :

« Ne parle pas de mes parents ! Jamais ! »

« Miss Granger lâcher-la immédiatement ! »

Avant que Dumbledore n'intervienne, Hermione avait lâché l'autre fille et reculé à sa place initiale. L'autre frotta sa gorge et toussa de manière exagérée. Aucuns n'avaient fait attention au fait que les autres portes étaient ouvertes. Pansy commença une vraie crise d'hystérie :

« Espèce de sale folle ne m'approche plus jamais ! J'en ai rien à foutre, mettez là avec l'autre schizophrène, Professeur je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma chambre ! Rien à foutre que l'autre monstre lui fasse la peau en pleine nuit ! »

Hermione remarqua à ce moment là que vers la chambre désignée par Pansy, la porte était ouverte et une jeune fille rousse très jolie regardait la brune avec un regard blessé. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, et ses yeux bleus saphirs brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

« Eh ! C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles salope ! » intervint une voix d'homme.

Hermione vit de la chambre en face de la sienne un jeune homme roux, mignon, aux traits effectivement familiers à ceux de la rousse, se placer devant celle-ci en protection, agressif et prêt à se battre.

« Tiens, le chien de garde est de sorti, » rit Pansy en essuyant les larmes de crocodile qu'elle avait pleuré quand Hermione l'étranglait.

« Elle a dit quoi la vipère ? » intervint quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois l'intervention venait d'une jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais indisciplinés et aux lunettes rondes qui cachaient des yeux verts forêt, avec une curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Elle te parle pas tête de gland ! Va donc couver tes deux tarés d'amis et fout nous la paix avec tes traumas à la con ! »

Le brun en question fronça les sourcils de colère et serra les poings, prêt à aller frapper la brune. Il fut retenu par les deux roux qui réussirent à le coller au mur pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« C'est pas très gentil ça Pansy. »

Hermione aurait pu sursauter si elle n'avait pas été sur ses gardes depuis le début, mais se retourna quand même d'un coup pour trouver derrière elle une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds dorés longs et magnifiques, et de grands yeux bleus océans, qui venait de la chambre à droite de celle de Pansy.

« On t'as pas sonné Lunatique alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

« Elle t'a rien fait, lui parle pas comme ça ! » un garçon châtain vint se mettre devint la blonde, clairement terrifié mais présent malgré tout.

« Et si elle continue qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

La porte de la chambre à gauche de celle de Pansy s'ouvrit sur deux garçons, grands, athlétiques et beaux. L'un était blond platine et avaient des yeux gris hypnotisants, un visage comme taillé dans le marbre, l'autre la peau basané et les cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs en amandes et des pommettes hautes. C'est le brun qui avait parlé mais c'est vers le blond que Pansy se jeta sans hésitation en poussant un grand :

« Dracooooo. »

Qui vrilla les tympans de tout le monde dans le hall. Le garçon lui-même ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'avoir cette sangsue collée à lui, mais apprécia clairement son corps, vu le regard intéressé qu'il lui lança.

Hermione sourit méchamment et lâcha acide :

« Je vois, pute un jour pute toujours. T'as couru les rues en écartant les jambes au premier qui passait et vu que tu ne sais faire que ça, t'as trouvé celui qui te plaisait le plus ici pour recommencer ! Mais franchement un fils à papa, t'aurais pu faire mieux. L'autre à côté, le fils de veuve noire par exemple, ça se sent à dix kilomètres qu'il est beaucoup plus décent que sa mère. »

Tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux choqués. Le dénommé Draco et son ami la regardaient aussi avec un mélange de folie pour l'un, et de méfiance pour l'autre. Elle avait clairement tapé dans le mille pour les deux, et ça ne plaisaient pas du tout aux garçons qui ne la connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Pansy était encore choquée par les propos de la châtain, mais tout le monde savait déjà qu'elle et Draco couchaient ensemble régulièrement. Lui n'en avait que faire des états d'âme de la brune. Les mots de l'inconnue résonnaient encore en lui douloureusement et il avait du mal à digérer le _fils à papa_. Contrairement à son ami qui prenait le temps d'analyser Hermione pour trouver le meilleur moyen de défense et d'attaque, Draco attaqua de front :

« Répète ça ?! » siffla Draco en dégageant violemment Pansy qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« T'es sourd en plus ? »

« Je t'interdis de parler de moi comme ça ! Tu sais qui je suis ? »

« Non et j'en ai rien à foutre. T'es juste là parce que tes parents sont des meurtriers et qu'ils ont voulu t'enrôler dans leur traditions familiales de colons, mais toi, trouillard, t'as fuis. Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Le brun tenta de retenir Draco par la manche de son pull mais fut balayé de la même manière que son amie.

« Laisse-moi Blaise, elle a besoin qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie qui stoppa Draco dans son avancée vers elle. Il lui jeta un regard incertain.

« Toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui je suis, donc je te conseille de laisser tomber avec de finir la nuque brisée sur le sol. »

Les autres s'avancèrent vers le duo dans l'espoir de calmer le blond et de sauver la nouvelle, bien qu'ils ne la connaissent pas, mais dès que certains bougèrent, de nouvelles remarques fusèrent et ce fut le chaos. Pansy était aux prises avec les roux et le brun de tout à l'heure, le châtain qui avait défendu la blonde tentait de calmer l'atmosphère mais c'était sans compter sur deux nouveaux garçons qui étaient arrivés et en étaient presque aux mains avec Blaise.

« SILENCE ! »

Le cri du directeur fut très efficace. Plus aucun ne parla. Plus aucun ne bougea, mais ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul dès que le regard furieux du directeur passa sur eux, les uns après les autres.

« Je retire cinq points par élèves à chaque division ! »

Des protestations commencèrent à fuser mais il les fit taire d'un mouvement de main.

« Vous aurez tous une convocation chez vos professeurs respectifs cette semaine. Trois heures de travaux et de services dans l'école chacun. Et vous êtes aussi comptée dedans Miss Granger. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Agresser ses camarades ne sera pas tolérer dans cette établissement, tâchez de le retenir. »

Elle lâcha un juron et lança un regard noir à Pansy qui se réfugia derrière Draco.

« Monsieur Weasley, veuillez lâcher votre sœur, Monsieur Potter calmez vos nerfs avant d'avoir une crise, Monsieur Longbottom vos actions étaient honorables mais vous jeter dans la mêlée pour défendre Miss Lovegood, stupide. Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous reprendrai pas _encore_ sur votre impulsivité, Monsieur Zabini provoquer ses camarades est indigne de vous, Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan vos interventions étaient inutiles et Miss Parkinson, je crois vous avoir déjà demandé de vous habillez décemment lorsque vous ouvrez la porte à moi ou à un professeur. »

Tous eurent l'air de chiens battus et Hermione se trouva franchement sur le cul de cette constatation. Ces élèves étaient aussi des enfants de la rue comme elle non ? Elle les avait vu, les regards meurtriers, les éclairs de folie et les pulsions de violence ! Elle regarda avec méfiance le vieil homme, mille questions tournant dans sa tête, se tourner vers elle :

« Quand à vous Miss Granger, vous commencez mal. Pas d'insultes, d'agressions physiques ou verbales, et pas de jugement ! Je prône l'acceptation de tous, homophobie et racisme sont à bannir, et je crois que dans votre cas vous accordez une importance toute particulière au dernier ? »

Elle se contenta de darder ses yeux ambrés chargés de poison sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ? »

Elle serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent, bruit entendu par tous autour d'elle.

« En effet professeur. »

Elle rajouta pour faire bonne mesure :

« Vous croyez réellement que rien ne se passe quand il n'y a aucun adulte ? »

Dumbledore sourit :

« Ne cherchez pas de faille Miss Granger, ses règles s'appliquent 24h/24, mais quand personne ne les voient les enfreindre, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et serra les poings. Une habitude qu'elle avait depuis toute petite, enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume quand elle ne comprend pas quelque chose où qu'une situation la stresse. Comme actuellement.

Le directeur s'adressa à la blonde, mais sans détacher son regard d'Hermione :

« Miss Lovegood, allez chercher Miss Chang, une nouvelle élève est arrivée. »

Hermione commençait de nouveau à se sentir prise aux pièges. Elle savait pourtant, qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer son ennemi, mais habituellement elle comprenait les cheminements de pensées et les fonctionnements de ses adversaires dès les premiers échanges. Depuis qu'elle parlait avec le directeur, elle n'arrivait à l'attaquer de nul part. Elle tournait autour dans l'espoir de trouver une faille, mais ne rencontrait qu'un mur. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et vit que tous la regardaient, curieux, ennuyés, où agressifs. Hermione baissa les yeux et souffla.

_Cette année va être un enfer._


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, voici le chapitre 2 ! Je n'avais pas de période pour publier, dans le sens où je publiais un peu n'importe comment, mais là je me suis mise comme objectif de publier une à deux fois par mois. J'ai aussi organisé cette fanfiction, qui sera donc en 14 chapitres (peut être plus), mais deux chapitres épilogues seront rajoutées aux nombres de chapitres totales. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : I pay my own bills

Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'armée. Tout les élèves étaient alignés en face d'elle, réunis par division, visible par la broche que Dumbledore leur avait demandé de porter.

Sans grande surprise elle découvrit que Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson étaient à Némésis. Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient à Thor avec elle. Luna Lovegood et Cho Chang étaient à Odin. Et Neville Longbottom était le seul élève de Maat.

Hermione les observa tous un par un. Elle avait déjà deviné que Pansy avait dû être enrôlé dans de la prostitution illégale, que les parents de Malfoy étaient des fanatiques (riches) mais sans savoir en quoi exactement et que Blaise et sa mère étaient à eux deux des veuves noirs, puisque la mère les épousait et le fils les tuait, récoltant ainsi pour la famille d'énormes sommes d'argent. Mais elle en avait aussi conclut de par l'attitude de Zabini qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié jouer les bourreaux. Avec les commentaires de Pansy, elle savait aussi que Ginny était schizophrène, deux personnalités seulement, et que Luna était … lunatique. Bipolaire était plus approprié mais vu l'intelligence limitée de Pansy associée à son désir de faire souffrir les autres pour évacuer sa propre douleur, lunatique était un mot qui ressortait bien.

Surtout maintenant que la blonde regardait partout autour d'elle, n'écoutant absolument rien de ce que le directeur disait, pour jouer avec les cheveux de sa camarade brune de division aux traits asiatiques la seconde d'après.

Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le problème des autres mais elle savait que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. Elle voyait déjà un choc post-traumatique pour Cho, qui aurait refoulé des souvenirs traumatisant d'un accident, et au vue de la chaîne qu'elle portait au poignet avec inscrit le prénom _Cédric_, il se peut que ce soit celui de son petit ami. Enfin. Ex petit ami. Harry semblait nerveux. Tout le temps. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient. Il transpirait beaucoup et semblait avoir de la peine à respirer. Dean et Seamus avaient une apparence de dealer, et Dean était clairement un gay refoulé qui était assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que son meilleur ami Seamus était dingue de lui. Ron tenait la main de sa sœur comme si elle était une petite fille, ce qui agaçait fortement celle-ci, et Hermione remarqua les phalanges du roux fortement abîmés.

Avant d'être trouvé par Dumbledore, ils devaient vivre dans la rue et Ron protégeait sa sœur de tout ceux qui pouvait lui vouloir du mal.

Les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras, surtout celles impressionnantes en forme de spirale sur son épaule gauche, montrait qu'il ne faisait pas que défendre sa sœur, mais qu'il s'était défendu d'elle aussi, souvent. Double personnalité. Violente si elle en croyait les dires de Pansy.

« Miss Granger, avez-vous fini d'étudier vos camarades ? »

« Non professeur, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé pourquoi Neville et là. Les autres, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous les avez trouvé. »

Des protestations s'élevèrent. Hermione ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

« Silence ! Hermione Granger est à partir de maintenant, une nouvelle élève dans l'établissement. Elle fait partie de la division Thor, et étudiera désormais avec vous. Je ne veux aucune mise à l'écart ! Comme chacun d'entre vous elle à sa particularité, ce qui n'est pas une raison pour la mettre à l'écart. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est une tarée, » rit Seamus. « Comme nous tous. »

Ron renchérit :

« Vous pouvez le dire hein, c'est ce que tout le monde pense de tout façon ! »

« Compte-toi dedans si ça t'amuses Weasley boy, mais je ne suis pas un échappé d'asile comme ta sœur et toi, » lâcha Draco désinvolte.

Luna claqua :

« La ferme Malfoy ! »

Sa voix était autoritaire et grave, et son visage sérieux, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés. Puis, ses traits se radoucirent et elle continua d'une voix fluette :

« Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous sommes tous un peu fous, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

A côté de Dumbledore, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller grand les yeux devant le changement de comportement de la blonde. Le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Le directeur lui, n'avait pas cillé, et sourit à Luna :

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte Miss Lovegood. Certains semblent l'avoir oublié mais vous êtes tous des mineurs qui ont commis un crime qui aurait dû vous envoyer en prison. Au lieu de ça, je vous ai donné une deuxième chance en acceptant de vous recevoir dans cet établissement qui, j'espère, vous permettra de revenir dans la vie active. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici pour changer de vie, oublier votre passé tumultueux et tourner la page. »

Hermione rit jaune. Elle regarda le sol quand elle parla, mais ses mots résonnèrent dans le hall :

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on réussira à oublier ces ordures qui ont transformé notre vie en enfer ? J'avais un avenir voyez-vous. Des projets. Une famille. Rien à foutre de tourner la page tant que ceux qui m'ont privé de tous ça ne seront pas tous morts. Et il m'en reste un à trouver. Et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. Et quand je le trouverai, je lui trancherai la gorge comme il l'a fait à mes parents, et comme je l'ai fait à ces quatre autres connards d'amis. »

La déclaration d'Hermione jeta un froid. Ron, Harry, Cho, Pansy et Neville ne masquaient pas leur choc. Blaise était plus réservé mais tout aussi inquiet. Ils étaient tous là pour des crimes importants, mais peu étaient là pour meurtre, et ceux qui y étaient comme lui, Ron, Cho, et Draco, n'avaient pas tué de leur propre volonté. Sauf Ginny et Luna, mais leurs troubles de la personnalité justifiait tout. Quand il regardait dans les yeux d'Hermione, il voyait une lueur indescriptible qui l'effrayait. La jeune fille n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Et vu la remarque qu'elle avait fait à Draco, elle avait elle aussi, les mains tâchées de sang.

Sauf qu'elle semblait l'avoir fait de son plein gré.

Le directeur ne disait rien et se contentait de la fixer. Luna vint se présenter à elle en lui tendant une main que l'autre n'hésita pas à secouer. Les autres firent de même. Ce fut presque au tour de Blaise et Draco, et le brun entendit clairement son ami lui murmurer _elle va être intéressante elle_, avant de se présenter à son tour. Hermione lui jeta un regard venimeux, ainsi qu'à Pansy qui refusa de se présenter, n'en trouvant pas l'utilité.

Hermione eut comme consigne de s'installer dans son coin de la chambre, pendant que tous allaient dîner dans le Grand Hall. McGonagall viendrait la chercher pour l'y emmener vingt minutes plus tard.

En entrant dans la chambre, Hermione eut la surprise de voir que l'autre vipère ne s'était pas étalée dans la chambre comme elle aurait pu le faire. Son coin était nettement délimité. Il y avait deux lits collés en longueur aux murs, un bureau chacune, et une armoire avec des tiroirs pour une personne chacune. Celui de Pansy était majoritairement vert et noir. Une grand tenture avec un serpent peint dessus pendait au dessus de son lit, couvert par un plaid noir en fourrure. Son bureau ressemblait plus à une coiffeuse qu'à un bureau, avec des feuilles couvertes de formules mathématiques, enterrées sous les vernis à ongle et le maquillage. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire. Le directeur lui avait dit que l'école possédait un espèce de magasin, dans lequel elle pourrait aller se servir quand elle voudrait pour renouveler sa garde robe.

En déchargeant son sac d'un pauvre jean troué et deux pulls délavés, elle grimaça et se promit d'y faire un tour le lendemain. Elle avait réussi à trouver dans la rue un rubik's cube qu'elle posa sur son bureau, avec un vieux cadre, dont la vitre était brisé, dans lequel il y avait le seul souvenir matériels de ses parents qu'elle avait : la photo de leur mariage. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas oublier leur visage.

Elle sortit plusieurs photos d'elle enfant et d'autre membre de sa famille dont elle ne se souvenait plus et les mis dans son placard, vide. Sur le lit, il y avait des draps propres, rouges et ors, différents de ceux verts et argents de Pansy.

_Un truc de division sûrement, les couleurs correspondent_, se dit-elle en faisant le lit.

Elle vit aussi des serviettes de bain, rouges, classiques, mais ce qui la frappa fut les lettres H et G qui étaient brodées avec du fils doré sur les serviettes. Curieuse, elle ouvrit le placard de Pansy et vit que les siennes étaient vertes, avec deux P brodés en argent dessus. Son cœur se serra et elle sentit une bouffée de bien être la prendre.

_Il fait vraiment tout pour qu'on se sente chez nous_. Elle ne savait même plus quand elle avait eut quelque chose à elle même. Rien qu'à elle. Dans son gang, tout était à tous le monde. Sauf les sous-vêtements. Sinon, filles et garçons de tout âges mais de même tailles s'échangeaient jeans et t-shirts.

Il y avait aussi un uniforme sur le lit, et elle remarqua que Pansy en avait un aussi. Mais comme on était Dimanche, ils devaient avoir le droit de ne pas le porter en dehors des heures de cours. Elle alla profiter d'une longue douche chaude, vida la moitié du savon et du shampoing sur elle, et profita du miroir en pied installé sur l'intérieur de la porte de son placard pour se regarder. Elle n'avait pas non plus fait ça depuis des années. Son apparence lui importait peu, elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Mais là on lui donner l'occasion d'y faire attention.

Et elle apprécia les boucles brunes qui suivaient chaque mouvement de tête, et ses longs cils noirs. L'uniforme lui allait plutôt bien. Un simple pull gris en col V par dessus une chemise blanche, avec le blason de l'école d'un côté de la poitrine, et celui de sa division sur l'autre, et une jupe et un collant noire. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coupé depuis un moment, il lui arrivait sous les fesses, et étaient extrêmement secs et abîmés ! Elle prit la paire de ciseaux posé sur son bureau, et coupa les longues mèches jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui arrivent sous la poitrine. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais il ferait l'affaire et finalement, le look coupé inégalement lui allait très bien.

Elle remit ses rangers, n'ayant pas d'autre chaussure et passa sa cravate rouge et or autour du cou, sans la nouer. En sortant, elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Ginny était presque couverte de serrures, toutes différentes, de haut en bas.

Le professeur McGonagall était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'allure sévère, et aux cheveux gris noués serrés en un chignon dont ne dépassait aucune mèche. Elle portait une longue robe victorienne noire en velours avec un corset imprimé tartan vert et bleu magnifique, et ses talons claquèrent sur le sol quand elle prit la direction du Grand Hall suivit d'Hermione.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore a déjà dû vous parlez de moi ? »

« Vous êtes ma responsable de division, comme une prof' principale ? »

« En effet c'est plus ou moins correcte. Je serai également votre professeur de Littérature. Sachez que tout les professeurs ont lu vos dossiers Miss Granger, comme ceux de tout les élèves ici. Nous savons ce que vous avez fait. »

Hermione ne cacha pas son étonnement :

« Et vous avez quand même accepté de nous enseigner ? En sachant ce que vous risquez ? »

McGonagall s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres :

« Vous êtes des élèves comme les autres Miss Granger. Ce que vous traversez, ce que vous avez vécu, tout ça n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes ici pour vous. Pas pour le directeur. C'est vous que nous voulons aider, soigner. »

« Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent pas être soigner Professeur. Ginny, Luna, moi, ça dépasse le simple incident. Nous sommes mentalement instables et malades. »

McGonagall élargit son sourire :

« Tout peu être guéri Miss Granger. À un certain degrés bien entendu. »

Elles arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall où les élèves mangeaient, visiblement séparés par division. Où pas tellement. Les Némésis mangeait entre eux tandis que Thor, Odin et Maat se partageait une table. La table des professeurs était toute en longueur face à l'entrée, avec un siège plus grand au centre pour le directeur. Celui-ci se leva à l'entrée d'Hermione, qui fut poussée par McGonagall vers la table des trois divisons. Elle fut assise à côté de Ginny et en face de Neville, lui même assis à côté de Luna tandis que Ron était à la gauche de sa sœur. Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard méfiant et passe un bras protecteur sur la rousse.

« Arrête je ne suis pas une gamine ! » s'énerva la rousse en repoussant son bras.

« Je le sais très bien ! Je fais juste mon rôle de grand frère ! »

« En étant chiant ?! »

« Non, protecteur ! »

Elle grogna fortement avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Excuse-le il est toujours comme ça. »

« C'est lourd, » lâcha Hermione sans tact, peu inquiète de blesser les frangins.

Ginny au contraire éclata de rire :

« C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs je voulais te dire, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux ! Et j'adore ce que tu as répondu à Malfoy tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard en biais :

« J'étais sérieuse. Je pourrais lui briser la nuque sans remord en une demi-seconde. »

Ginny sourit :

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle était sincère, et pas ironique. Hermione, amusée et intéressée, lui sourit en retour gentiment. Les deux filles continuèrent le repas, apprenant à connaître la personnalité de l'autre, et Ginny l'introduisit aux autres de la table. Elle parla un peu avec tout le monde, contre son gré, car si elle sentait le courant bien passé avec Ginny et Luna, Cho l'insupportait et elle avait envie de donner des claques à Neville. En plus de ces deux là, elle remarqua que Ron était facilement manipulé par Ginny, attentif à ses moindres besoins, et que la faiblesse d'esprit d'Harry pourrait lui être utile. Un sourire malsain prit place sur ses lèvres : il serait tellement facile de les utiliser, manipuler à ses fins, dès qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Elle se sentit observer et leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs pour y découvrir Dumbledore en train de l'observer minutieusement. Il ne cilla pas et ne détourna pas le regard quand Hermione planta ses ambres sur lui. La jeune fille sourit amusée. Il avait deviné ses plans. Mince, ça venait de devenir amusant. Le directeur plissa des yeux légèrement, comme pour lui donner un avertissement.

_Vous pouvez toujours essayer professeur, mais je les tiens dans le creux de la main depuis le moment où vous me les avez présenté_, rit intérieurement la jeune fille.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil deux disques de métal briller, et tourna la tête, constatant que Malfoy dînait juste en face d'elle, Blaise à ses côtés, Pansy en face. Le jeune blond l'observait lui aussi, mais pour différente raison. Il essayait de lire en elle. De deviner qui elle était. De la comprendre, elle est son fonctionnement. Cela amusa beaucoup la jeune fille qui lui fit un petit sourire satisfait avant de lever un doigt d'honneur en sa direction. Draco lui rendit le même signe, et ils détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre quand Dumbledore demanda le silence et l'attention des élèves.

« En plus de Miss Granger, Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan sont arrivés Vendredi soir. Demain le weekend se finit et les cours reprennent. Pour les trois nouveaux, le programme des deux mois que vous avez manqué vous sera distribué et des évaluations de nivaux seront effectuées dans la semaine. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole aux professeurs pour qu'ils se présentent aux nouveaux élèves. »

McGonagall se leva et se présenta :

« Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Littérature, responsable de la division Thor. »

« Severus Rogue, professeur de Physique-Chimie, responsable de la division Némésis. » c'était un grand homme avec des cheveux gras noirs, et en un costume entièrement noir dissimulé par une cape noire.

« Filius Flitwick, professeur d'Anglais, responsable de la division Odin. » un petit homme, nain si Hermione ne se trompait pas, portant un costume bleu marine et une cravate noire.

« Pomona Sprout, professeur de Biologie, responsable de la division Maat. » un petit bout de femme habillée d'une robe longue à fleurs, avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête.

« Cuthbert Binns, professeur d'Histoire. » l'homme avait l'air épuisé et tenait à peine debout, et son teint pâle lui donnait des allures de fantôme.

« Rolanda Hooch, professeur de Sport. » une femme d'apparence marquée par des cheveux gris en piques et une étrange pigmentations des yeux.

« Septima Vector, professeur de Mathématiques. » aucun commentaires sur cette femme, mis à part un visage sympathique.

« Sybille Trelawney, professeur de Philosophie, » elle avait des lunettes énormes, rondes, et avec une correction monstrueuse. En plus de son apparence hippie, Hermione n'avait vraiment pas hâte de commencer les cours de Philo. Que quelqu'un lui dise comment penser par elle-même, merci mais non merci.

Dumbledore reprit la parole en demandant cette fois à deux autres femmes de se lever, une à l'allure pincer et l'autre à l'allure de _bonne maman_.

« L'école dispose d'une bibliothèque accessible de 8h à 18h tous les jours sauf le Dimanche, tenue par Mademoiselle Irma Pince, » la coincée donc. « Il y a certains livres qui ne vous seront autorisés d'accès qu'avec un mot signé par un de vos professeurs. Il y a également une infirmerie, dirigée par Madame Poppy Pomfrey. »

Pomfrey avait un air sévère mais bienveillant qui troubla Hermione plus qu'elle n'aurai voulu, et quand le regard de l'infirmière se posa sur elle, elle visualisa pendant quelques instants une autre femme la regarder avec cet air aimant et protecteur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux le temps de se reprendre.

_Ma mère n'oserait même pas me regarder si elle voyait ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui._

Le dîner se finit assez rapidement, et Hermine vit très vite monter la nervosité chez certains. Ginny, par exemple semblait légèrement inquiète, mais Ron lui était tremblant. Sa sœur le tapa au front pour lui dire de se calmer et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer pendant qu'ils rentraient tous au dortoir. Hermione marchait à côté d'eux, Luna et Neville de l'autre côté, et elle tendit l'oreille quand Ron chuchota :

« Je déteste te faire ça tout les soirs. »

Il jetait des coups d'œil méchant à Hermione en constatant qu'elle écoutait, et Ginny le frappa de nouveau :

« Arrête ! Elle va vivre ici et elle sait déjà que je suis schizophrène, on ne va pas lui cacher bien longtemps ce qui se passe la nuit ! »

Hermione n'avait rien demandé mais toutes informations sur les autres élèves l'intéressaient fortement. Ginny lâcha sans délicatesse et malaise apparent :

« Nous étions plusieurs dans ma famille, je suis la plus jeune et j'avais six grands frères. Tu dois avoir entendu parlé des Mangemorts ? »

Hermione tenta de garder un air détaché et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour rester calme, le tout en acquiesçant.

« L'un deux travaillait avec notre père au Ministère, et savait que nous n'étions pas Anglais pur souche, mais Écossais. Ils sont venus nettoyer chez nous. Du moins, ont essayé. Je me souviens être descendue en panique après avoir entendu le cri d'un des jumeaux, George. Quand je suis arrivée dans leur chambre, Fred était mort, poignardé, et George avait la main plaqué là où se trouvait son oreille gauche avant. Il a eut un autre cri. Ils ont aussi blessé Bill, le plus âgé, cette nuit là. Charlie et Percy étaient sortis donc ils étaient indemne, mais Papa a été gravement blessé. C'est après avoir vu mon frère mort que _les autres_ sont arrivés. »

Elle marqua une pause et Hermione comprit qu'elle parlait de son autre personnalité.

« Elle a tué le hiboux de la famille quelques jours, et Ron l'a vu. On s'est enfui. Il a prit un gros sac, jeté toutes les affaires qu'ils pouvaient dedans, et on est parti. On a rejoint Londres car Ron pensait pouvoir me faire soigner dans un grand hôpital. Mais quand on y est arrivé, ils nous ont dit d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Hermione serra les dents cette fois. La société à la con dans laquelle ils vivaient, elle en était sûre, était aussi responsable de la mort de ses parents que l'étaient les Mangemorts. Si chacun des élèves ici avaient été mis dehors comme ça, elle ferait ravaler au Premier Ministre Britannique ses questions stupides sur le pourquoi les enfants vivaient dans les rues et semaient le chaos.

« Dumbledore nous a trouvé i ans et nous a ramené ici. Sauf que tout les soirs depuis cette fameuse nuit, quand je m'endors, l'autre se réveille. D'après Pomfrey – c'est aussi la psy ici – elle est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pallier au traumatisme. D'où sa violence et sa soif de sang. Donc toutes les nuits quelqu'un doit m'attacher à mon lit et Dumbledore vient verrouiller la porte, et crèche devant pour être sûr que l'autre ne sorte pas et ne tue pas quelqu'un. »

_D'où toutes ces serrures_, pensa-t-elle.

Hermione enregistra les informations données par Ginny, qui non seulement lui donnait plus de données sur le genre d'élève qui se trouvait ici, sur la manière dont Dumbledore les _recrutait_, mais aussi le genre d'homme qu'était le directeur.

Draco, Pansy et Blaise marchait devant eux, Pansy accrochée au bras de Draco. Elle semblait lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, et Hermione eut une certaine satisfaction méchante en se rendant compte que son arrivée rendait désormais les choses plus compliqué pour ces deux-là. Elle avait bien compris que Pansy ne voulait pas d'elle surtout parce que sa présence l'empêchait de ramener Draco dans sa chambre. Elle devait lui demander si il voulait tenter de passer le couvres-feux mais il dégagea son bras et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Hermione eut un sourire sadique.

« Ça va Hermione ? Tu souris bizarrement. »

La jeune femme ne se tourna pas vers Harry pour lui répondre :

« J'aimerai mieux être dehors avec les autres mais quitte à être ici autant avoir un peu de distraction. »

Harry jeta un regard devant lui et comprit. Il sourit amusé :

« Ces deux là deviennent vite ennuyant à la longue c'est toujours la même chose, Parkinson le chat, Malfoy la souris, mais Malfoy trouve toujours un moyen pour s'échapper et la blesser. C'était assez drôle au début, mais on finit vite par avoir pitié de Parkinson. »

Hermione pouffa :

« Je n'ai jamais pitié des gens. »

Harry leva un sourcil étonné mais ne commenta pas.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps ? »

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ils sont arrivés en même temps que moi, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, oui. »

Hermione savait que Pansy faisait parti des premiers arrivés – merci Dumbledore – mais elle pouvait aussi compter Harry et Draco dans le lots désormais. Elle demanda si d'autres étaient arrivés avec eux, mais Harry devint mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux avant de s'excuser et d'accélérer la marche. La brune n'en comprit pas la raison jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien trop récurrente en une journée se fasse entendre :

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione s'arrêta, imitée par Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville qui marchaient ensemble avec elle. Elle fut néanmoins la seule à ne pas se tourner vers le directeur tout de suite. Celui-ci eut le temps de chasser les autres élèves avant que la brune ne daigne enfin le regarder.

« Miss Granger, » répéta-t-il, « j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Vous voulez dire une bonne première soirée dans cette prison où vous comptez me faire rester encore longtemps ? Pas trop mal … La nourriture était bonne. »

Le directeur ignora tout jusqu'à la dernière remarque et sourit :

« Vous ne devez plus avoir l'habitude d'être nourrie ainsi. Votre silhouette le prouve. »

Hermione regarda ailleurs. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait l'air malade avec son teint pâle, ses cernes grises, et son corps squelettique. Elle avait tendance à laisser la nourriture aux autres enfants avant de récupérer les restes. Seul geste qu'elle faisait sans avoir un plan derrière la tête.

« Vous remercierez le chef de ma part, sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Elle voulut s'enfuir mais la voix du directeur la retint de nouveau :

« Pas si vite ! » il attendit de la voir s'arrêter. « Vous pourrez la remercier vous même, puisqu'il s'agit de Madame Pomfrey, et que vous avez rendez-vous avec elle demain après les cours. Une simple visite médicale de courtoisie pour s'assurer que vous n'avez attrapé aucune maladie grave, et pour vous donner un objectif de poids à atteindre. Vous n'avez besoin ni d'elle ni de moi pour savoir que vous êtes gravement en dessous du poids qui devrait être le vôtre pour votre grande taille. »

Sans déconner. Elle faisait 1m75 pour 40kg, bien sûr qu'elle était en sous-poids. Et ça devait avoir été le cas de tous ici avant de rencontrer Dumbledore. Et ils ressemblaient maintenant tous à des ados normaux, avec où sans formes. Luna avait quelque rondeurs qu'Hermione trouvait adorable, tout comme Neville. Ici, personne ne ferait attention à sa morphologie. Elle pouvait être comme elle le voulait, personne n'y prêterait attention.

_Si, ce qu'il y a dans ta tête prêtera attention._

Elle grimaça mais acquiesça avant d'enfin se retourner pour rejoindre sa chambre. Juste avant de tourner dans le couloir, elle entendit une dernière fois Dumbledore s'adresser à elle :

« N'essayez pas d'interroger _mes_ élèves Miss Granger. Ici, personne ne sera votre pion. »

Elle déglutit et continua sa route sans arrêt.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle hésita à dormir dehors en voyant que le calme ne serait pas pour tous de suite. Pansy était sur son lit, en train d'insulter un chat roux et de lui balancer des trucs dessus. Dès que la brune la vit ses yeux s'éclaircirent :

« Hermione dieu merci ! J'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte et regarde ce qui est rentré dans la chambre ! »

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda la créature, un air blasé au visage.

« C'est un chat. »

Le mot fit frissonner Pansy. Hermione alla ramasser le félin, qui pour un chat de rue avait un beau poil et un peu de graisse. Pansy émit un petit son de gorge :

« Tu vas pas le toucher comme ça ! Il est sale ! On sait pas où il a traîné ! Remet le dehors ! »

Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre, et Pansy soulagée descendit de son lit. Mais la brune au carrée failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Hermione se contenter de fermer la fenêtre, les volets, et les rideaux, et ce toujours avec l'horrible créature dans les bras. Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard d'Hermione la fit taire.

« Tu voudrais que je demande à Dumbledore de te remettre dehors ? »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux :

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas dans quel contexte tu es arrivée ici, mais tu devais être comme ce chat, sale, frigorifiée, et blessée. Et pourtant Dumbledore t'a recueilli, il ne t'a pas chassé parce qu'il ne savais pas où tu avais traîné. »

Hermione leva les poils qui se trouvaient au niveau de la cuisse du chat pour montrer une plaie assez importante. La peau avait été complètement arraché, laissant la chair à vif. Pansy ne recommença pas à se plaindre, sous la surprise d'Hermione, mais baissa la tête, comme honteuse.

« Il y a du désinfectant au dessus du lavabo, » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Hermione se dirigea vers les toilettes de la chambre et y trouva effectivement désinfectant et bandages.

_Ce n'est pas pour chat, mais ça devrait suffire._

Elle revint dans la chambre et vit que Pansy avait passé une nuisette en dentelle noire et s'était mise dans son lit. Elle observa Hermione s'installer sur le sien, poser le chat sur ses genoux, et le soigner tout en l'apaisant pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Il lui cracha quand même dessus et tenta de la mordre et la griffer plusieurs fois – il réussit, sur le bras, mais les manches cacheraient la blessure et elle désinfecta la paix tout de suite – puis finit par rester tranquille.

Elle posa ensuite le chat sur le lit et alla ranger tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé et se mettre elle-même en pyjama avec un t-shirt trop grand gris.

Pansy regardait vraiment le chat avec inquiétude, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« T'as une mauvaise expérience des chats ou tu fuis juste toutes créatures vivantes qui n'est pas Malfoy ? »

« Haha très drôle, » dit l'autre en plissant des yeux. Elle redevint sérieuse juste après. « T'as deviné juste, j'ai été une-une prostituée … Mais j'ai passé quelques semaines dans la rue avant, et les chats sauvages de Londres sont terrifiants et sanguinaires ! Je me battais avec pour la nourriture. »

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase dans un souffle, comme honteuse. Hermion haussa les épaules :

« Faut faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Je ferai en sorte qu'il te laisse tranquille. Mais je ne le remettrai pas dehors. Ça te va comme compromis ? »

Pansy avait déjà bien commencé à cerner Hermione et fut franchement surprise par cette demande :

« Mais elle sait être gentille aussi ! »

Hermione grogna et Pansy rit :

« Oui ça peut m'aller. Mais tu gardes vraiment cette bête de ton côté ! Et t'en parle pas surtout ! Dumbledore va nous tuer si il apprend qu'on a un chat ! Les animaux sont interdits ! »

« Ils nous laisse pourtant bien dans l'école, un chat est cent fois plus humain que nous ne le sommes. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils et la peine remplit son regard, mais Hermione était trop occupée à caresser le chat endormi pour s'en soucier. Les deux allèrent se coucher, aussi fatiguée l'une que l'autre par cette journée éprouvante, mais pas pour les même raisons.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Pansy s'éveillèrent en même temps. Étonnées, elles se regardèrent bizarrement avant de pouffer. Hermione trouva que Pansy n'était pas si mal quand elle n'était pas avec ses deux chiens de garde, et surtout qu'elle était moins conne qu'elle en donnait l'impression. Pansy elle, n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur Hermione. Si, elle l'avait trouvé très inhumaine en arrivant, et elle apparaissait ainsi 99% du temps, mais visiblement il y avait des moments où la jeune fille se rappelait comment être humaine, et Pansy se sentait moins impressionnée et dominée par l'autre brune.

« Déjà réveillée ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, » répondit Pansy.

« Quand on dors dans un hangar depuis 10 ans chaque jour, on a tendance à se lever avec le soleil, même quand on le voit pas, » expliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Pansy eut un sourire triste, mais répondit à son tour :

« C'est la même chose dans une maison close, les clients n'arrivent pas que après le travail, ils viennent aussi souvent le matin. »

Hermione resta silencieuse mais prit en compte que Pansy avait décidé de jouer carte sur table. Rien ne pouvait les choquer, vu la vie qu'ils avaient eu, alors autant être honnête, même si certains portaient encore sur eux la honte de leur vie passée. Elles se changèrent et étaient prête depuis déjà un moment quand Filtch, le concierge, tapa sur les grosses portes métalliques des chambres pour leur signaler qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner.

« Tant qu'il ne frappe pas sur la porte on a interdiction de sortir. À partir de 22h le soir, une fois que tous les élèves sont dans leur chambre, ils verrouillent les portes, » expliqua Pansy.

Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ginny la veille.

« C'est à cause de l'autre personnalité de Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle pour être sûr.

« C'est une des raison oui, mais malgré tout je pense qu'ils utilisent cette excuse aussi pour nous garder sous surveillance. Chaque mois il y a la visite d'un ou d'une ministre pour s'assurer de la sécurité de cet endroit. Et que les élèves ne sont plus trop sauvages. T'es arrivée pile au bon moment, y en a justement une dans deux semaines. »

Hermione stocka de nouveau les informations dans un coin de sa tête, avant de s'exaspérer par le cri que poussa sa colocataire en voyant un certain jeune blond sortir de sa chambre. Vu sa gueule il avait passé une sale nuit, et la jeune femme en sourit. Draco la remarqua et lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire, toi aussi t'es pas toute seul là-haut ? »

« Non, ça fait juste plaisir de voir ta sale gueule pas réveillée, ce qui signifie que ta nuit était pourrie, alors que la mienne était géniale. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall. Les autres y étaient déjà, mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas avoir un premier petit déjeuner tranquille. Dès qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Ginny, la rousse se tourna vers elle surprise, et demanda :

« Bonjour, on s'est déjà rencontré ? »

Hermione plissa des yeux.

« Je suis arrivée hier et on a dîner ensemble, donc oui. »

« Aaah tu as dîné avec Ginny tu veux dire ? »

Hermionne haussa un sourcil interrogateur. L'autre lui tendit une main et se présenta :

« Ginerva Weasley, enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! »

Elle avait l'impression de parler à Luna. Luna qui d'ailleurs venait d'insulter Neville pour lui faire un câlin comme si de rien était juste après.

« D'accord donc vous êtes combien en faite ? »

Cho s'étouffa avec son jus mais tout le monde l'ignora.

« Trois ! Il y a donc moi, Ginny que tu as rencontré hier, et celle dont on ne parle jamais, Gin ! »

_Ginny_, normale, amusante, rieuse, un air intelligent dans les yeux.

_Ginerva_, fluette, gamine, joyeuse, un air béat collé au visage.

**Gin**, meurtrière.

Hermione voulait Ginny. Ginerva l'énervait. Et elle ne connaissait pas Gin.

« Ginerva est souvent là ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron sans délicatesse.

Il grimaça et lui lança un regard noir :

« Ginny est_ l'original_, si je peux dire, donc non. Ginerva ne viens dire bonjour que quand Gin a été calme. »

« C'est comme une balance si tu veux, » intervint Seamus. « Ginny et Gin sont les opposées polaires, même si on n'a jamais rencontré l'autre, on sait que c'est le cas. »

« Alors quand Gin n'a pas agit comme la folle qu'elle est, Ginerva arrive pour équilibrer la santé mental général, » termina Dean.

« C'est ça ! » rit Seamus en regardant Dean du coin de l'œil.

_Sérieusement, comment l'autre peut être aussi aveugle_ …

Après le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore vint donner son emploi du temps à Hermione et la laissa se débrouiller. Ils étaient tous dans la même classe, même Ginny et Luna qui n'avaient qu'un an de moins.

Les journées n'étaient pas trop remplies, ce qui laisserait le temps à Hermione de continuer ses recherches.

_Bon bah, je fais officiellement parti de l'école maintenant, quelle joie_, se dit-elle. Elle le sentait déjà arrivée, elle serait en avance sur ses camarades et de loin, et ce même en ayant loupé dix ans de classe.


	3. Pas de chapitre, juste des infos

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée de la déception occasionnée ! Ceci est un petit message d'informations pour vous dire que mes partiels arrivent (janvier) et que donc mes cours ont demandé plus de travail, et je ne parle même pas de la galère des grèves. bref tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui, mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment ne pas être débordée avec les fanfics à mettre à jour. Les prochains chapitres seront donc le 28 Décembre, et ceux pour toutes les fanfics ! Peut-être qu'un One-Shot sur Bungou Stray Dogs sera publié, mais ça ne vous intéressera pas tous. D'ici là bon début de vacances et courage si certains sont déjà dans leurs partiels !


	4. Chapter 3

Le chapitre est là comme promis ! Pour le suivant on se retrouve normalement le 12 Janvier, mais comme ça tombe au milieu de mes partiels il est possible que je ne puisse mettre à jour que le weekend suivant. En attendant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : These diamond rings

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione avait intégré Poudlard, et cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Elle n'avait pu encore faire aucunes recherches, ce qui l'irritait profondément, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était épiée par Dumbledore. Elle avait demandé à McGonagall plusieurs fois si elle pouvait utiliser les salles informatiques, avec comme argument de vouloir des nouvelles sur son ancien groupe, mais sa représentante ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec l'idée. Elle avait plus tard surpris une conversation où McGonagall rapportait à Dumbledore ses demandes :

_« Albus, je me demande s'il est très sage d'empêcher ainsi Miss Granger d'utiliser la salle numérique. Tout les autres élèves y ont eu accès dès leur première semaine de cours, et il ne lui faudra que peu de temps pour s'en rendre compte et venir protester ! » défendait la directrice. _

_En deux semaines, Hermione avait appris à adorer McGonagall. Le directeur par contre … _

_« C'est trop tôt. Je sais de quoi cette enfant est capable et quelles sont ses réelles intentions, elle ne se sert de son ancien groupe que comme une excuse, et vous devriez le savoir Professeur. »_

_McGonagall sembla hésiter et Hermione, aux mots du directeur, sentit le gouffre de ces dernières années se rouvrir. _Tu restes une manipulatrice, ne l'oublie pas, car lui s'en souviendra.

Le directeur épiait ses moindres faits et gestes. Et ce chaque jour. Depuis le fameux test de niveau qu'elle avait effectué avec Seamus et Dean pour les évaluer. Sans surprise, Hermione était en avance, même en ayant vécu dans la rue. Elle s'était procurée chaques livres qu'elle pouvait et en avait lu des centaines. C'était bien la seule chose à faire quand elle ne réglait pas des problèmes de guerres de gangs. Seamus et Dean eux, étaient bien loin … enfin, pas si loin que ça, puisque aussi à la traîne que Ron et Neville dans certaines matières, alors qu'eux avait eu une éducation tout à fait correct. Hermione apprit vite qu'elle était au même niveau que Draco. Blaise et Luna suivaient proche derrière, Ginny et Cho bonnes troisièmes, Harry et Pansy ensuite, et Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean pour clôturer le tout. Les professeurs voyant cet écart, demandèrent à Hermione et Malfoy d'aider les quatre à la traîne, et à Blaise et Luna d'aider le reste à remonter le peu qu'ils leur manquaient. Car réellement, à part les quatre derniers, tous avaient des moyennes atteignant au moins la moyenne.

Commença donc un tutorat fort pénible pour les aidants aussi bien que pour les aidés, puisque Malfoy mettait un point d'honneur à la compétition et contredisait toutes les explications d'Hermione. S'en suivait engueulades sur engueulades jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons, Ron généralement, les sépare autant physiquement que mentalement et organise la classe d'aide en deux duo, changés régulièrement pour qu'ils aient différents enseignements.

Au niveau vie sociale, Hermione était toujours proche de Ginny et Luna, mais il arrivait aussi souvent de la croiser avec Harry et Ron, formant un trio un peu chaotique, puisque Ron et Hermione étaient souvent en conflits, sans pour autant se détester et s'insulter, avec le pauvre Harry au milieu.

Hermione avait aussi appris la raison de la présence de Cho – discrète mais agaçant tout ceux de l'école par son caractère pleurnichard – lorsque celle-ci se mit à hurler au milieu de la nuit. Alors qu'Hermione s'était redressée dans son lit, Pansy avait à peine bougé et marmonné un « ça fait ça tout les mois » avant de se rendormir. Le lendemain, la brune au carré lui avait expliqué que Cho avait assassiné son ancien petit ami, Cedric Diggory, sans en avoir aucun souvenir. Elle ne se souvenait tellement de rien et était tellement dans le déni, qu'elle continua de vivre sa vie tranquillement en ignorant le corps du jeune homme pourrissant dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que les parents de l'asiatique le découvrent. Elle ne comprenait même pas sa présence dans cette école, ne se souvenait de rien quand on lui montrait le corps et qu'on lui racontait les faits, sauf une fois par mois. D'où le fameux cri.

Hermione avait aussi découvert le_ journal de l'école. _En réalité la maison d'édition qui envoyait les journaux chaque jour à Poudlard, avait accepté de travailler avec Dumbledore, trouvant l'idée de maintenir les jeunes de l'établissement en contact avec ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur très bonne. Excepté les articles d'une certaine journaliste, Hermione aimait bien cette petite lecture à la table du petit déjeuner. Ça lui donnait même une excuse pour ne pas parler quand elle était de mauvaise humeur ou qu'elle avait mal dormi. Ce jour-ci, une ligne en particulier retint son attention : « **Anciens mangemorts, les Goyle ont été relâché après avoir clamé qu'ils n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver leur chef, Tom Jedusor, et que celui-ci les maintenait sous menace de mort pour les faire obéir**. »

_Foutaises_. Un des Goyle avait tué ses parents et en avait payé le prix. Et quand elle entra par effraction chez l'homme pour lui trancher la gorge, son salon était tapissé de posters, phrases, articles de journaux sur la secte des Mangemorts. Il n'était clairement pas victime de manipulation. Elle savait reconnaître les gens manipulés par la peur … elle créait ces gens là.

Elle interrompit sa lecture quand le Directeur demanda l'attention de tous. Il avait l'air moins enjoué que les autres jours, plus restreint, presque sur la défensive, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez, aura lieu l'inspection mensuel de notre établissement par un membre du gouvernement et un journaliste. J'ai reçu le nom de ces deux femmes, et mes enfants, je vais vous demander de faire de cette journée la plus tranquille de votre existence. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans le Grand Hall.

« La ministre de l'éducation Dolores Ombrage, et la journaliste Rita Skeeter. »

Pansy émit un sifflement parfaitement exagéré qui résonna dans le silence de la salle.

« 5 ans. L'école aura duré 5 ans. Et nous deux semaines dans ces 5 ans. Pitoyable mais c'est l'histoire de ma vie, » lâcha Seamus pince sans rire.

« La ferme Finnigan, Poudlard ne fermera pas, » claqua Luna, « il n'y a aucune raison de nous mettre dehors, » finit-elle avec une voix douce.

« Ombrage et Skeeter sont les femmes les moins tolérantes et ouvertes d'esprit dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Si elles étaient des Mangemorts ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, » dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu sais de quoi tu parles en disant qu'elles ne sont pas ouvertes, pas vrai Parkinson, » rétorqua Ron.

« Eh Weasley mâle, tu te calmes, » s'interposa Draco.

« La ferme Ron, t'as pas plus con comme remarque ? » intervint aussi Hermione. Elle aimait bien Pansy de temps en temps.

« SILENCE ! »

Dumbledore était furieux. Encore plus que le jour de l'arrivé d'Hermione.

« C'est à cause de ce genre de comportement qu'elles risquent de nous descendre ! Avec ces deux femmes, le moindre pli de travers et vous êtes morts ! Miss Parkinson a raison, ces femmes ne sont pas tolérantes, sur aucun point, et elles sont en plus racistes et homophobes. Rien qu'aux premiers regards elles vous jugeront, rien que vos apparences leurs donneront une idée de l'établissement, c'est ainsi qu'elles raisonneront. Alors que ça file droit ! Si j'entends que la moindre remarque a été faite aujourd'hui par n'importe lequel de vos professeurs ... »

Il ne finit pas la menace mais tous la sentir planer au dessus d'eux, même Hermione. Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence jusqu'à l'arrivé de Filch, essoufflé, qui annonçait la venue des deux chimères. Les élèves eurent à peine le temps de se mettre par division que les doubles portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, claquèrent sur les murs, et que deux apparitions d'horreurs figèrent élèves comme professeurs.

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla Ginny derrière Hermione.

Elle ne put qu'approuver. La première était grande et élancée, mais une vraie poupée Barbie ! Elle avait des cheveux blonds platines coiffés style années 50, avec une tailleur vert en cuir dont les extrémités (col et manches) étaient couvertes de fourrure noire d'un mauvais goût sans nom. Ajouté à ça son maquillage trop prononcé, ses talons aiguilles et ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, elle ressemblait à un vrai vautour.

La deuxième, elle, ressemblait à un crapaud. Elle était petite et tassée, et semblait être tombée dans la garde robe de Barbie, toute de rose vêtue comme elle l'était. Jusqu'à son petit chapeau, ses souliers, ses ongles et son sac.

« Dumbledore ? Qui est Albus Dumbledore, le responsable de cet … urh établissement ? » appela la blonde.

Dumbledore inspira un grand coup et s'avança jusqu'à elles.

« Ça sera moi. Vous devez être Rita Skeeter, la journaliste ? »

Elle avisa la main du directeur d'un air sceptique avant de sortir un mouchoir, le déplier d'un geste théâtral, et le mettre sur sa main pour serrer celle du directeur.

« C'est bien moi en effet. Célèbre journaliste, n'ayons pas peur des mots. »

Sa voix était au combien insupportable. Dumbledore se tourna vers la deuxième qui ignora superbement sa main et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux en émettant un son aiguë qui ressemblait à un rire.

« Dolorès Ombrage, Ministre de l'Éducation, » se présenta-t-elle. « De ce que j'ai pu en voir, cette école est … charmante. »

_Hypocrite_, fut la pensée commune de chaque personne de la pièce. Ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme si elle trouvait l'école charmante.

« Vous connaissez la procédure, » enchaîna-t-elle.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves :

« Vous pouvez aller en classe et continuer votre journée comme les autres, mais il est possible que Miss Dolorès et Miss Skeeter passent voir nos méthodes de travail et d'éducation dans la journée. »

« C'est même fort probable, » corrigea Skeeter.

Les élèves partirent donc en cours de physique. Aucune visite. Heureusement, car Seamus en était à un bécher explosé par cours, et Snape était au bord du meurtre. En plus de Luna qui sortait des fleurs d'on ne sait où pour décorer les mélanges, et les commentaires désagréables de Pansy … non vraiment, heureusement que Skeeter et Ombrage n'étaient pas venues en physique. Ni en cours de sport, ni en littérature. À la pause déjeuner, les élèves virent Flitwick débarquer furieux, suivi pas les deux mégères. Ils apprirent plus tard qu'elles avaient effectué des tests sur les professeurs individuellement et qu'Ombrage avait sorti un mètre pour mesurer Flitwick. Et qu'elles avaient harcelé le professeur Snape, qui apparemment convoiterait un autre poste que celui de professeur de Physique-Chimie, mais que Dumbledore lui refuse.

Le poste en question fut révélé à la fin du déjeuner. Quand les élèves sortirent du Grand Hall pour aller en cours, Ombrage parlait à Dumbledore tandis que Skeeter griffonnait furieusement sur un cahier avec un stylo-plume.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de professeur de Sociologie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la ministre.

« En effet, pas depuis l'année dernière, le professeur Madeye. »

« Ah oui, Maudy Madeye, c'était un homme particulier non ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par particulier ? »

« On lui soupçonnait des troubles mentaux sévères. »

« Je sais que vous n'avez que peu d'estime pour moi chère madame, mais je vous interdis de croire que je pourrais mettre une telle personne aux contacts de mes élèves. La matière qu'est la Sociologie est faite pour leur redonner une approche sur la société moderne, dans laquelle nous comptons bien les faire revenir. Elle ne peut donc être enseignée par quelqu'un qui pourrait présenter des troubles similaires aux leurs. Notre but est de les guider et de les aider, et non d'en faire de vrais criminels qui passeront leur vie derrière les barreaux. »

Le peu de respect et de contrôle qu'avait pu avoir Dumbledore avait entièrement disparu dans cette phrase, et Ombrage se contenta d'un petit _hum_, avant de reprendre :

« Avant le professeur Madeye, il y a donc eu le professeur Remus Lupin, qui a quitté son poste pour cause de maladie, et avant le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart, qui a lui aussi quitté l'établissement pour cause de santé- »

« Si je peux me permettre une intervention, le professeur Lockhart avait falsifié ses examens psychologiques pour être embauché. »

« Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? »

Dumbledore hésita mais répondit avec sincérité :

« Pendant son séjour dans l'établissement il a grandement perturbé mes élèves, et j'ai pris des mesures radicales quand il a tenté d'abuser une de nos élèves et d'en agresser deux autres. Il se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, dans l'aile psychiatrique. »

Ombrage eut un sourire mauvais et nota quelques mots sur son carnet rose, avec son stylo rose, en encre rose.

« Et que pouvez-vous me dire sur le premier professeur à avoir enseigner la Sociologie à Poudlard, Quirinus Quirell ? »

Dumbledore resta silencieux.

« Il n'aurait pas fini l'année et aurait disparu deux mois avant l'été sans laisser de traces. Il n'avait aucune famille donc son absence fut signalé par vous, je me trompe ? »

« C'est bien moi qui est signalé l'absence du professeur Quirell. C'était un bon professeur, si ce n'est un peu trouillard et anti-sociale pour la matière qu'il enseignait. Il bégayait souvent et restait discret lors des repas et réunions. Mais il trouvait toujours le meilleur dans ses élèves. C'est à la suite d'une mystérieuse lettre, dont je n'ai aucune connaissance de l'expéditeur, qu'il a commencé à être très nerveux, et à sursauter facilement. Il a fui au milieu de la nuit une semaine plus tard. »

« N'avez-vous pas des alarmes ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas une prison. Les seuls alarmes que vous trouverez sont les alarmes incendie. Nous avons également des caméras de surveillance dans les parties communes, soit les salles de classes, les couloirs des bâtiments principaux, l'extérieur du bâtiment – y comprit le terrain de sport – et le Grand Hall. »

Ombrage ne sembla pas satisfaite pas cette réponse et se renfrogna avant d'écrire furieusement sur son petit carnet. Skeeter à ses côtés écrivait avec la même frénésie en jetant des regards mauvais au Directeur.

Les deux femmes finirent pas se sentir observées et tournèrent des regardes agressifs vers les élèves. Malfoy et Hermione leur rendirent leur regard tandis que les autres se contentèrent de vite filer en classe.

Et l'incident qui suivit était un incident tout à fait banal, qui aurait pu arrivé et est sûrement déjà arriver dans d'autres établissements tout à fait normaux du pays. Mais s'ils avaient su que ça se retournerait contre eux, jamais ils n'auraient réagit comme ils l'avaient fait, professeurs y comprit.

Le cours suivant était le cours de Mathématiques. Le chapitre qu'il venait de commencer était assez complexe, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Arithmancie, proche de la numérologie. Même Hermione et Draco avaient plus de mal à comprendre. Ne vous y trompez pas, ils finissaient toujours par comprendre, mais ça leur prenait plus de temps.

Les Professeurs avaient changés les plans de classes et ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, s'aidant mutuellement à voir les rares points encore incompris. Sur la table à côté d'Hermione se trouvait Harry et Neville, qui restaient fixer leurs cahiers et exercices sans même tenter quoique ce soit, et à côté de Malfoy se trouvait Blaise et Luna, qui eux essayaient mais se retrouvaient quand même sans résultats cohérents. Le Professeur Vector était déjà occupé avec les table des cancres de Ron, Seamus et Dean lorsque la porte claqua pour laisser apparaître les deux vipères qu'ils redoutaient le plus. Elles se placèrent dans le fond de la classe, chacune dans un coin, et tout les élèves se retournèrent d'un coup avec des regards paniqués vers leur Professeur qui déglutit.

« Faites comme si elles n'étaient pas là, ça ne change rien à la leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

Ils continuèrent donc le cours. Au bout de 10 minutes, Harry serraient les poings d'énervement et Blaise cassa son crayon sous la rage. La frustration de ne pas comprendre commençait à se faire sentir et les sautes d'humeur qu'elle causait ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Skeeter et Ombrage. On aurait même dit qu'elles les guettaient. Et Hermione le comprit bien. Elle fit un signe à Draco et ils décidèrent d'aider leur camarade, faute d'avoir un professeur disponible. Cela partait bien évidemment d'une bonne intention. Mais comme rien ne pouvait se passer comme prévu, Vector nota les chuchotements qui avaient augmenté :

« Granger, Malfoy ! Puis-je connaître la raison de ses bavardages ? »

Les deux responsables échangèrent un regard :

« J'ai vu que Harry et Neville avaient besoin d'aide, » commença Hermione.

« Et de mon côté Blaise et Luna, » continua Draco.

« Vu que vous étiez déjà occupé avec d'autres élèves, on s'est dit que ça vous arrangerait si nous les aidions à votre place ? »

Vector soupira.

« C'est très honorable de votre part, mais _je_ suis le professeur. Et bien que nombreux soit les élèves qui n'aient pas comprit, je reste celui qui doit leur expliquer le cours. Veuillez donc cesser. »

« Mais Professeur- » , commença Harry.

« Pas de mais Monsieur Potter. »

« Le cours est presque fini est avec les exercices que vous allez nous donnez on aura besoin d'avoir compris ce cours ! Si vous ne venez pas nous expliquer comment on est censé faire ? »

Blaise fut approuvé par les autres élèves. Vector fronça les sourcils agacés.

« Assez ! J'ai dit que je serai celui à vous expliquer alors je le ferais. Maintenant, notez que vos interventions nous font perdre du temps. Par conséquent veuillez rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin du cours et attendre les explications en vous exerçant dans le manuel, où bien je devrais vous coller en retenu. Vous aurez tout le temps de comprendre la leçon d'aujourd'hui là-bas. »

Le silence prit place au milieu de la classe, seulement interrompu par le petit rire crispant d'Ombrage.

Déjà, à ce moment-là, ils avaient tous un mauvais pressentiment. Mais quand Neville demanda à aller au toilette, l'apocalypse commença. Il revint en courant, trempé, et il criait si fort qu'ils l'entendirent avant de le voir débarquer dans la classe.

« Professeur il y a un problème ! Un gros tuyau à péter dans les toilettes et elles sont en train d'être inondées ! On en a jusqu'aux chevilles ! »

« Mais les toilettes sont à côté des chambres ! » intervint Pansy en se redressant si violemment que sa chaise en tomba.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à se lever avant que Vector ne fasse encore entendre sa voix. Il fit rasseoir tous les élèves, demanda à Luna de surveiller la classe, et partit voir Filch et Dumbledore, emportant un Neville dégoulinant avec lui.

Et les deux vipères seules avec la classe. Ils savaient que le silence devraient régner. Ils se connaissaient à force. Si l'un deux ouvrait la bouche se serait pour dire une vacherie, et le chaos commencerait. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer à travailler. Harry appela Hermione à l'aide au bout de deux minutes. Discrètement, elle l'aida comme elle le put. Draco ne cessait de lui donner des coups de coudes pour qu'elle cesse, mais elle l'ignora.

« Hermione ! » appela Luna.

Elle se redressa et regarda sa camarade blonde.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plaît ! »

Hermione se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever au milieu de la classe et prendre le risque de se faire surprendre par Vector lorsqu'il reviendrait. Pas avec Skeeter et Ombrage qui surveillait.

Mais elle aurait dû.

Car son trop long temps de réaction causa ce qui suivit. Ron – qui avait vu l'échange du fond de la classe – éleva la voix :

« Eh, t'es pas la seule à avoir besoin d'aide ! »

« Elle m'expliquait l'exercice 2, attend ton tour, » appuya Harry.

« Vous croyez être les seuls à galérer ? Toi au moins t'es à l'exercice 2, nous on a même pas finis le 1 ! » s'exclama Dean appuyé par Seamus.

« Même avec toute l'aide du monde vous seriez incapable de comprendre vu que vous partagez une cellule grise pour deux ! » cracha Pansy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard catastrophé avec Blaise, et la seconde d'après la classe ne fut plus que cris, raclements de chaises, menaces et objets balancés à travers la pièce. Dieu merci il n'en venait pas aux mains.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny et Cho tentèrent de calmer leurs camarades en vain, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Ombrage sourire vilement. Skeeter n'était pas en reste. Hermione croyait même l'avoir vu sortir un appareil photo. Tous ça pour donner l'illusion d'une classe sage. Un vrai désastre …

« Assez ! » finit par crier la brune.

« Miss Granger ! » se fit entendre la voix du directeur du bout du couloir.

Il entra dans la pièce suivit par le Professeur Vector mais sans Neville.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi on vous entend depuis l'autre bout de l'école ? » demanda le directeur furieux.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et contrairement à n'importe quel élève qui aurait été gêné et aurait sûrement voulu balbutier une pauvre excuse, elle garda la bouche fermée et les poings serrés, le regard droit et le visage haut. Dumbledore comprit très vite qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, mais nota que Draco était aussi debout.

« Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Pourquoi êtes-vous debout ? »

Malfoy pinça les lèvres :

« J'ai mes raisons. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous ne semblez pas avoir comprit Miss Granger. C'est ce comportement qui vous à amener dans cet établissement à l'origine. »

« Mes intentions sont bonnes, si vous ne les comprenez pas ce n'est pas à moi de les expliquer. »

Tous ignorèrent le son choqué qui échappa à Skeeter mais restèrent fixés sur le directeur.

« Elles sont certes, honorables, mais réalisées de la mauvaise manière. Je retire donc 20 points aux divisions Thor et Némésis, et vous donne 3 semaines de colles à chacun. »

La colle ne concernait que Malfoy et Granger qui serrèrent les dents, peu ravis de savoir que non seulement, ils auraient une heure de colle par jour, six jours sur sept, pendant trois semaines, mais qu'en plus ils devront donc passer dix-huit heures ensembles.

Et comme pour couronner le tout :

« Nous avons vu tout ce que nous voulions voir, notre rapport sera prêt d'ici se soir, mais vous ne connaîtrez les résultats que demain, dans le journal ! »

Hermione n'osa rien dire, mais de savoir que toute l'Angleterre aurait connaissance de ce rapport en même temps qu'eux ne la réjouie pas.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, et tous restèrent silencieux le temps que le bruit de leurs talons ne se fassent plus entendre dans le couloir. Puis Dumbledore soupira, longuement, et dit :

« Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Vos autres cours sont annulés, retournez dans vos dortoirs. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attend devant mon bureau dans une heure. »

Et sur ce, il quitta à son tour la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Ginny.

« Maintenant ... » commença Pansy, « Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que l'École ne fermera pas. »


	5. Chapter 4

Prochain chapitre le 24 Janvier, en attendant bonne lecture et laissez des critiques constructives !

Chapitre 4 : My automoblies

Ils s'en doutaient mais la vérité faisait quand même mal. Ombrage et Skeeter avaient massacré l'école, en enrobant la vérité dans un tissu de mensonge qui piégea toute l'Angleterre.

Les tentatives d'aides de Hermione et Draco avaient été tournés en défis quand à l'éducation et la manière d'enseigner des professeurs. Ils avaient été décris comme agressifs et insolents, voir violents, en prenant en compte l'incident de fin de cours. L'accident des toilettes lui, avait été complètement détourné : Neville était accusé d'avoir fait exprès de saboter les toilettes pour perturber le cours et ainsi permettre à ses camarades de créer le chaos. Les professeurs tous trop laxistes quand au comportement des élèves, et Dumbledore comme Directeur peu responsable et concerné par le bien être de ses élèves, utilisant le non remplacement du professeur de Sociologie et tout les anciens qui ont présenté des soucis psychologiques ou physiques comme argument.

À la table du petit déjeuner, personne ne parlait. Les élèves, les professeurs … tous étaient silencieux. Dumbledore manquait à la table des professeurs, et son absence ne se fit jamais autant sentir qu'à ce moment. La peur avait creusé son chemin dans chacun des élèves, et avait l'air installée pour de bon. Les Weasley, Pansy, Harry semblaient les plus inquiétés, mais à sa grande surprise, Blaise, Draco et Neville semblaient aussi très nerveux.

Pour Blaise elle pouvait comprendre. Lors de sa première heure de colle avec Draco – aucun des deux n'avaient effectué le travail demandé, sans grande surprise – celui-ci lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Blaise. Leurs parents se connaissaient depuis le lycée, avaient bâti leur Empire dans le Luxe ensemble, et étaient inséparables. Son père était le parrain de Blaise. Le père du garçon en revanche, avait disparu peu de temps après sa naissance. D'après Blaise, sa mère en serait responsable. Et vu ce qu'elle est devenue, Hermione le pensait aussi. La mère de Blaise à vite prit goût au luxe, et en voulut toujours plus.

Elle devint une Veuve Noire.

Très belle femme, riche, amener les hommes à ses pieds n'était pas compliqué. Très jeune, Blaise a vu nombreux hommes arriver chez lui avec beaucoup de sacs, mais repartir eux-même dans des sacs. Et très vite sa mère l'a mis au parfum. Jusqu'à ses 15 ans il laissait sa mère faire. Mais après, ce fut à lui qu'était confier le rôle de bourreau. Il était très doué pour faire disparaître quelqu'un. Il repérait aussi les futurs victimes, s'assurant de leur solitude, leur manque de famille mais pas d'argent personne ne pose jamais de question si personne ne connaît ceux qui disparaissent. Sauf qu'un jour, les Mangemorts avaient essayé de s'infiltrer chez eux, ayant connaissance des manigances des Zabini. Leur but premier était de les enrôler dans leur secte, mais le teint mate de la mère et du fils les avait fait reculé, connards racistes, et les avait dénoncé à la police, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier un des leur au mandibule de la Veuve Noire.

_« Je t'avoue que ça m'étonne que tu me dises tout ça, » avait dis Hermione lorsque Draco eut fini de parler._

_Le jeune homme avait levé un sourcil interrogateur. _

_« Je ne pense pas que Blaise apprécierait que tu me révèles ses petits secrets. »_

_Draco haussa les épaules. _

_« C'est lui qui m'a demandé de te le dire. Pas qu'il voulait te le dire, mais on en ai venu à en parler, et il m'a dit que si ça arrivait, je ne devrais pas te le cacher. » _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour que tu saches mieux avec qui tu vis je suppose. Débarquer dans un endroit où tout le monde est aussi dérangé que toi ... » _

_« Tu crois que ça me perturbe ? »_

_Draco eut un sourire amusé :_

_« Non, au contraire, pour toi je pense que c'est un soulagement. »_

_Hermione sentit son humeur joueuse disparaître, mais garda un visage plat pour ne rien laisser paraître :_

_« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »_

_« Toi non plus. »_

Et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle avait pensé deviner son histoire, mais Draco était encore un mystère pour elle. Mais un mystère qui lui tardait d'être découvert.

Le jeune homme émettait quelque chose qui l'intriguait, l'attirait. Elle savait tenir ses distances, elle n'était pas une enfant naïve mais quand votre curiosité est piquée, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de la satisfaire, de vous poser des questions, d'effectuer des recherches. Elle restait humaine. Sa curiosité aussi demandait à être satisfaite. Mais elle, avait la patience d'attendre cette satisfaction là où Draco n'en avait aucune.

Le jeune homme aussi était curieux à propos d'Hermione. Tout les élèves l'étaient, elle était la petite nouvelle et en deux semaines, personne n'avait encore réussi à découvrir son histoire. Mais pour lui ça allait plus loin que ça. Il s'en foutait de son passé, ça lui importait peu il voulait connaître, découvrir la femme derrière le cerveau. Parce qu'il savait que c'était là que se cachait la vraie Hermione.

_Et j'arriverai à la faire sortir de sa cachette,_ pensa-t-il en la regardant lire le journal, ses sourcils froncés sous la colère des écris de Ombrage et Skeeter.

Hermione jeta le journal à travers la table, insensible au regard de Malfoy sur elle. Dumbledore entra dans la salle à ce moment-là, et se figea en voyant tous les regards sur lui. Il tourna sur lui-même, regarda sa montre, désigna la grande horloge de la salle et dit :

« Que faites-vous encore là ? Les cours devraient avoir commencé depuis dix minutes. »

Ton très professionnel, comme si tout allait bien.

_Il se voile la face,_ soupira Hermione. Certaines personnes ont besoin de le faire pour avancer.

Les heures de cours de la matinée furent plus qu'étranges. Les professeurs faisaient leurs cours comme ils l'auraient fait n'importe quel autre jour mais quelque chose … semblait bloquer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, l'article d'Ombrage et Skeeter en était la cause, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Hermione soupçonna vivement un rapport avec Dumbledore quand elle ne vit pas le Directeur au déjeuner non plus, sauf lorsqu'ils repartirent en classe. Comme au petit déjeuner, le Directeur arrivait dans le Grand Hall au moment où élèves et professeurs le quittaient.

Pendant le cours de sport, la jeune femme brune commença à trouver la situation pesante. Même ses camarades marchaient au ralenti. Harry, pourtant doué au base-ball, venait de se recevoir la balle dans la tête. Malfoy et Blaise, excellent en athlétisme, ne faisaient que tomber. Ginny était dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, et ne cessait de se blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Hermione avait fini par comprendre que la rousse n'était pas réellement schizophrène, mais que ce dont elle souffrait se rapprochait plus de troubles dissociatif de l'identité. Elle avait confondu les deux à cause de leur ressemblance, mais s'était vite rendue compte de son erreur. Ce qui l'étonnait plus, c'est que la psy/infirmière ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui en parler.

Honnêtement, tous les voir paniquer comme ça la fatiguait. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils se mettaient dans cet état. L'école allait peut-être fermer, et pour eux se serait une tragédie. Elle, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

_C'est drôle que tu essayes encore de comprendre ceux qui t'entourent, tu le sais pourtant, que tu ne peux pas, tu n'en as pas la capacité. _

Elle ignora cette voix intérieure et reprit son activité.

Elle jouait au foot avec les autres élèves, et c'est lorsque Ron envoya la balle trop loin et qu'elle dut aller la chercher qu'elle trouva le remède à cette mauvaise humeur. L'école avait une parcelle de la forêt comprise dans son périmètre, et dans cette parcelle, se trouvait un lac. Assez propre, assez grand, parfait pour faire office de piscine.

Ce fut après le dîner qu'Hermione partagea sa découverte avec les autres élèves.

« Un lac ? » s'étonna Malfoy.

Hermione savait que lui et Harry étaient les premiers à avoir intégré l'école, aussi fut-elle étonnée qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence du lac derrière l'école.

« Oui, en allant chercher le ballon de foot tout à l'heure j'ai vu que derrière les arbres il y avait comme une clairière, avec un lac. Le décor donne vraiment l'impression d'être à Camelot, c'est magnifique. »

« Et pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? » demanda Ron.

Elle soupira.

« A ton avis imbécile, pourquoi penses-tu que je te parle de ce lac ? »

« Bah je sais pas ! »

« Mais pour aller nager dedans triple andouilles ! » s'énerva Pansy.

« Eh baisse d'un ton Parkinson ! »

« Oh commencez pas vous deux, » claqua Luna.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, ça m'est égal, moi j'y vais, » conclut Hermione en allant chercher des affaires dans sa chambre.

« Attend ! Maintenant ? Il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu ! » l'arrêta Cho.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis s'ils te choppent dehors, » précisa Malfoy.

Hermione les regardait comme si elle essayait de comprendre un problème de maths.

« Et alors ? » répéta-t-elle.

Certains la regardèrent l'air de se demander si elle était sérieuse ou si elle le faisait exprès, et d'autres eurent des sourires. Pansy la première, se leva et joignit Hermione :

« Moi j'y vais. La journée a été méga tendue et j'ai besoin de me détendre. »

Malfoy et Blaise suivirent :

« Moi aussi, » dit le blond, « j'ai hâte de voir Granger en maillot ! »

« T'as un maillot toi ? » demanda Dean.

« Bien sûr que oui, Blaise aussi. »

« Désolé on a pas été récupéré chez les riches nous, » claqua Harry.

« Prenez vos sous-vêtements et faites pas chier, » râla Hermione déjà agacée.

Tous s'exécutèrent, peu enclins à énerver la jeune femme – même Draco – et au bout de dix minutes, ils se faufilaient tous hors de l'établissement et dans la forêt. Ils avaient pris une lampe torche chacun (miraculeusement trouvé dans leur tiroir) et une serviette de toilette. L'année venait à peine de commencer, et le mois d'Octobre était encore chaud mais doux. Ils ne craindraient donc pas le froid.

Arrivés au lac, tous sauf Hermione poussèrent des sifflements appréciateurs où des exclamations émerveillées. Ça n'y ressemblait pas autant de jour, mais de nuit, le lac et ses alentours avaient vraiment des allures de contes de fées : des milliers de lucioles éclairaient la clairière, laissant une lumière doré comme reflet sur l'eau, et les nénuphars et fleurs qui entouraient le lac comme une barrière donnaient un aspect encore plus irréel à la chose. Hermione s'étonna tout de même de l'intensité de la lumière produite par les lucioles, et se mit à chercher une autre source de lumière …

… qu'elle trouva peu de temps après. Il y avait une dizaine de projecteurs à lumière faible, cachés entre les arbres et les buissons. Pansy qui était derrière elle et l'avait suivit murmura :

« Merde. »

Cela attira l'attention des autres, et Ron demanda :

« On fait quoi du coup ? »

« Je pense qu'on profite juste de notre soirée, » répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme était proche du premier projecteur trouvé par Hermione et tenait en main un papier.

_Amusez-vous bien mais surtout, ne vous faites pas attraper !_

Le papier n'était pas signé, mais le petit dessin d'une paire de lunettes en demi-lune ne trompa personne :

« Dumbledore. »

Ils échangèrent tous un regard avant d'éclater de rire, et Malfoy se jeta à l'eau, vite suivit par Ginny et Luna. Hermione poussa Pansy dans l'eau mais ne tenta rien de fou elle-même. Ses parents étant morts très jeune, elle n'avait jamais réellement appris à nager. Elle ne devait pas être la seule vu l'hésitation de Dean. Le jeune homme nota son regard sur lui, et lui sourit, compatissant, mais Hermione l'ignora et se tourna de nouveau vers le lac, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de continuer ses recherches sur le dernier assassin de ses parents. Mais comment faire quand le directeur vous bloque l'accès à la seule salle capable de vous aider ? Elle voyait deux solutions. De nature plutôt patiente, elle opterait d'abord pour la solution consistant à attendre patiemment que McGonagall pousse Dumbledore à lui laisser l'accès, en agissant de manière pas trop suspecte, pour ne pas être démasquée par le directeur. Si cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas au bout d'un mois, elle passerait à la deuxième, sa préférée : entrer de force dans la salle, de nuit. Elle commençait déjà à étudier sa sortie. Filch fermait toutes les chambres à 22h. Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de la chambre avant, il lui suffisait de sortir par la fenêtre.

Elle savait que Dumbledore avait placé des caméras au coin des fenêtres, mais le directeur ne savait pas qu'elle et Pansy avaient un chat ou s'il le savait il n'en disait rien. Et Crookshanks – oui elle avait appelé le chat _escrocs_, et alors – et elle avait tissé un lien fort. Le chat semblait être une extension de son cerveau, tant et si bien qu'il réalisait volontairement ou non tout ses souhaits. Et puis c'était un chat, les chats sont connus pour être des créatures avec leur propre volonté, qui est souvent destructive et joueuse. Alors aller décrocher la caméra et jouer avec, franchement, il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre Hermione pour le faire.

Une fois qu'elle serait dehors, elle n'avait juste qu'à être silencieuse, discrète et efficace, et à l'aide d'épingles, déverrouillerait la porte de la salle informatique, lui permettant ainsi de faire ce que bon lui semblait dans la salle.

« Je me demande ce qui se passe là-haut, » ricana une voix à côté d'elle.

Voix qui la tira hors de ses pensées, pour qu'elle se retrouve en face d'un regard argenté dénué de défauts. Le jeune homme sortait de l'eau et les gouttes de ses mèches blondes platines tombaient sur son nez, ou son épaule, son visage étant tourné vers Hermione. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était près, comme s'il avait fait exprès, en témoignait l'eau qui avait éclaboussé ses cuisses, signe que Draco était sorti de l'eau proche pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle nota aussi une goutte qui tomba de son cuir chevelu entre ses sourcils, passa sur l'arrêt de son nez, pour tomber sur ses lèvres et finir sa course lorsque Draco sortit sa langue pour la récupérer.

Hermione sentit un frisson la prendre mais rien ne fut visible. Elle se contenta de sourire et de dire :

« Tu peux continuer à te demander, tu n'en sauras rien. »

Draco semblait s'attendre à cette remarque, puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel et rit. Il attendit un moment avant de redemander :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'eau avec les autres ? C'était ton idée le lac et tu es la seule à ne pas nager. »

« Dean non plus ne nage pas. »

« Faux. »

Hermione leva la tête étonnée, et tomba sur un Seamus tenant un Dean par les bras, là ou tous deux avaient pieds. Le second semblait terrifié, lui n'avait sûrement même pas apprit les bases, mais Seamus ne cessait de l'encourager et ne le forçait à rien.

Hermione serra les dents. Le fait de ne pas savoir nager était humiliant pour elle. Draco le comprit tout de suite :

« Oooh je vois, mademoiselle le génie ne sait pas nager, » rit-il.

« La ferme. »

Il cessa de rire en entendant que le ton n'était pas amusé. La jeune femme ne le regardait plus, et avait son visage tourné en face d'elle, imperméable à ses appels.

« Oi Granger ! »

Elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois, et il en eut marre. Il se laisse replonger dans l'eau, soulageant la jeune femme qui se pensait enfin tranquille, mais ressortit de l'eau juste devant elle, là ou ses jambes, jusqu'aux genoux, trempaient dans le lac. Elle sursauta et le tapa sur la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Abruti ! »

Elle tenta de se lever mais il écarta ses jambes, vint se mettre entre et appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Tu vas te calmer ? »

Elle fut si interloquée qu'elle ne put rien répondre.

« Hermione, tu sais c'est pas grave de pas savoir nager ici. Harry non plus savait pas quand il est arrivé. Et regarde, Dean non plus. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, laissant ses mèches cacher son visage. Puis, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Je sais nager, j'ai les bases. »

« Alors pourquoi tu joues les drama queen. »

Hermione sembla remise :

« Venant du roi du mélodramatique ça me fait bien rire ! »

Draco eut une exclamation choquée très exagérée :

« Moi ? Comment oses-tu ? »

Hermione rit et tous deux se dirent que s'était agréable, de découvrir l'autre sous un aspect qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Ils seraient de nouveaux en engueulades et au bord de la bagarre dès le lendemain, mais ils savaient aussi que ce n'était qu'un élément de leur relation.

« Bon allez viens, » finit par dire le blond impatient.

« Quoi ? Non Draco- »

Elle ferma sa bouche et ses yeux en se sentant rentrer dans l'eau, et commença à paniquer en ne sentant pas le fond du lac. Mais deux mains vinrent encercler sa taille et comme une bouée, la remontée tranquillement à la surface.

Elle toussa et chassa l'eau de ses yeux, avant de se rendre compte que Draco l'emmenait vers une partie moins profonde du lac. Elle aurait pu être touchée par ce geste, mais non :

« Espèce de sale con ! »

Dès qu'elle sentit ses pieds toucher le fond, elle se libéra des bras de Draco et s'appliqua à le noyer.

Bon, elle était une jeune femme sous-alimentée depuis l'enfance, donc même après avoir manger des quantités astronomiques et évacuer en faisant du sport, elle n'avait pas tant de force que ça. Si ça avait été Harry, elle aurait peut-être réussit, mais il s'agissait de Draco.

Qui était athlétique, musclé jusque ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne soit si trop pas assez, et qui pouvait soulever le poids d'Hermione sans difficulté.

Ce qu'il fit, et la jeune femme de surprise, lâcha un cri lorsqu'elle se retrouva en travers des épaules de Draco, sans trop savoir comment. Elle soupira, et appuya son coude sur sa nuque pour y poser son menton dans sa paume.

« Calmée ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Je vais te refoutre à l'eau. »

« Vu la position c'est toi qui va finir dans l'eau. »

« Me teste pas, » prévint Draco.

Hermione posa sa tête juste à côté de la sienne et susurra dans son oreille :

« Au contraire, c'est bien mon envie. »

Et elle finit à l'eau. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, elle réussit à accrocher ses bras au cou de Draco quand celui-ci la lâcha en arrière, forçant le jeune homme à la suivre pour ne pas être étranglé.

Ils sortirent tous de l'eau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en crachant et toussant mais amusés et détendus. Hermione et Draco clôturaient la marche, comme les _parents_ du groupe, les autres marchaient en duo ou trio, Harry avait mis sa serviette sur les épaules de Ginny et passé un bras autour de la rousse, Seamus emballait Dean dans la sienne, et Hermione nota que Pansy n'avait pas ennuyé Draco de toute la soirée.

« Quelque chose est arrivé avec Pansy ? »

« Mh ? »

« Tu l'as encore chassé de ton lit ? »

« Ah, oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais … » il sembla hésiter.

Hermione le rassura :

« C'est vos affaires, ne m'en parle pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

« J'ai décidé d'arrêter. »

La jeune femme sentait venir une suite et ne dit rien :

« Enfin, on a décidé d'arrêter. J'ai initié le truc mais elle l'a conclut. Elle est attirée par Blaise depuis un moment, et lui par elle. Par respect pour lui j'essayais de moins voir Pansy, mais elle peut être sangsue. Et le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments à elle. C'était que du sexe entre nous, donc y a pas eu de grosse rupture. T'étais trop perdue dans ta propre tête, mais avant que je vienne te voir j'étais avec eux. »

Hermione observa sa colocataire de loin qui, habituellement très tactile, semblait hésiter entre se tenir à un mètre où un centimètre de Blaise. Ça aurait fait rire n'importe qui, mais pas Hermione. Draco écarquilla les yeux quand la jeune femme dit :

« C'est mieux de ne raisonner avec sa tête, les décisions sont plus logiques et rapides. »

« Mais- » il semblait réellement déconcerté, « on réfléchit tous à un moment de notre vie avec notre cœur. »

« Non. »

« Pour toi, la décision qu'on a prise est stupide ? »

« Oui. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et l'agacement pris place dans ses traits.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous étiez bien ensemble non ? En tant qu'amis avec bénéfices ? »

« Oui, mais elle ressent des choses pour Blaise, et inversement ! »

« Donc là est le problème. »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle, l'énervement présent dans ses yeux.

«Je n'arrive pas à te suivre Hermione. »

« Pourtant tu devrais, tu n'en as rien à foutre non plus des sentiments des autres, sinon tu ne serais pas à un tel connards avec les autres. Alors ça n'aurait pas dû te poser problème de continuer à la voir même si Blaise s'intéresse à elle. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et la regarda longuement. _Non plus_, donc Hermione n'en avait rien à foutre de blesser les autres ? Il ne pouvait pas franchement dire que ça l'étonnait. La jeune femme avait si peu de tact que ça en était drôle et effrayant en même temps. Mais son ton froid, ce regard vide d'émotion, il lui rappelait trop celui d'un autre. De personnes dont Malfoy voulait juste oublier l'existence. Il tenta de se raisonner et se rappela à qui il parlait :

« Un mec t'a brisé le cœur pour que tu dises ça ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de paraître étonnée.

« Pas du tout. »

Hermione s'interrogea :

« Une fille t'a brisé le cœur pour que _toi_ tu sois comme ça ? »

Draco soupira et secoua la tête, oubliant le sujet.

« Non pas une fille, ma famille. »

Elle avait difficilement du mal à comprendre, mais se garda bien de poser des questions. Elle en avait déjà trop dis ce soir là.

En arrivant devant leurs portes, la joie retomba et l'horreur les saisit lorsque Cho chuchota en panique :

« Les portes sont fermées ! »

« Le couvre-feu ! »

« Merde ! »

« On fait quoi maintenant ?! »

« On se détend et on ouvre les yeux, » intervint Malfoy en tenant une clé en main.

« T'as trouvé ça ou ? » demanda Pansy.

« A côté de la porte. »

Tous trouvèrent une clé de leur chambre à côté de la porte, même celle des menottes de Ginny, et Hermione se tourna vers la rousse les sourcils froncés :

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, comment ça se fait que personne ne nous ait grillé, alors que toi ils viennent t'attacher normalement ? »

« C'est Dumbledore qui le fait ce jour de la semaine, » répondit la concernée en haussant les épaules.

« Ouah, il avait tout prévu le vieux, » siffla Seamus.

« Un peu de respect, » grogna Harry.

Seamsus lui fit un magnifique doigts d'honneur auquel le brun répondit en le frappant, et une bagarre aurait éclaté si Ron et Neville ne les avaient pas séparé. Tous allèrent donc se coucher, avec avoir bien vérifié que Ginny était attachée et que sa porte à double-tour était fermée.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore les salua d'un clin d'œil qui questionna McGonagall et Snape, mais les élèves avaient l'air si innocent qu'ils se s'étonnèrent pas plus. En revanche, Hermione remarqua bien que malgré son humeur joyeuse, le directeur avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, et qu'il semblait avoir pris vingt ans en une nuit.

La raison de cette fatigue arriva de manière tonitruante, dans un tailleur rose et avec une lettre du Premier Ministre Britannique.

« Pardonnez cette intrusion, mais c'est urgent, » résonna la voix du crapaud dans le Grand Hall maintenant silencieux.

Dumbledore descendit jusqu'à elle et lui arracha presque la lettre des mains. Le teint du directeur pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, et finit par se tourner vers tous, un air désolé au visage.

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, suite à l'article publié hier, le Ministère de l'Éducation a décidé d'envoyer une de leurs représentantes en tant que professeur de Sociologie. Par ailleurs, elle aura accès à toutes les caméras de l'établissement, et sera en droit d'assister au cours de ses collègues pour s'assurer de leur travail. »

L'horreur s'inscrit sur tout les visages. Ron demanda à Hermione :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire, que le Ministère prend le contrôle de Poudlard. »

La chose rose s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade ou mangeaient les professeurs et racla sa gorge :

« Chers élèves, c'est un honneur pour moi de travailler ici, avec vous, pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin, plus efficacement que tout ce qui a été fait jusque là ! Les choses vont changer. Je vais amener l'ordre dans cet … établissement, et faire de vous, des êtres humains dignes de ce nom. »

« Je vais la buter, » Hermione entendit Draco si fort qu'elle était sûre que tous aussi.

« Incroyable, trois phrases et elle a réussit à offenser chaque personne dans cette pièce, » souffla Ginny.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais ne resta pas de marbre. Elle ne se sentait pas offenser par les paroles péjoratives, mais celle qui les disait était une menace. Et lorsqu'elle voyait des menaces, elle les tuait. Elle serra les poings et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

_Elle ne fera pas long feu ici._

« A partir de maintenant, » termina la femme, « veuillez m'appeler Professeur Ombrage ! »


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 ! Mes partiels sont presque finis, oui ils devaient déjà avoir lieu il y a un moment, mais je suis sur Paris et la France est devenue une grève à elle seule donc ... bref, bonne lecture, et prochain chapitre le 9 Février !

Chapitre 5 : Everything I got I bought it

« Si j'entends encore une fois son rire pénible je vais me pendre, » siffla Malfoy lors du cours de Sociologie.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Ombrage était arrivée, et Poudlard était devenu un enfer. Si l'école ne ressemblait pas à une prison grâce à Dumbledore, le directeur se retrouvait maintenant paralysé par la ministre qui apportait autant de modification à l'école que bon lui semblait. Des barrières furent installées à toutes les fenêtres de tous les bâtiments, réellement tous, et qu'elle ne fut pas l'horreur lorsque les élèves découvrir des barreaux à leurs fenêtres de chambre en se réveillant un beau matin.

Malgré les tentatives de Dumbledore pour l'empêcher d'agir en totale liberté, Ombrage trouvait toujours le moyen de se procurer une autorisation du Ministre de l'Éducation, ce pigeon complètement manipulé par l'horrible femme. Les premiers cours de Sociologie avaient été difficile pour les élèves : Ombrage avait ressortit tout leur dossier, sauf celui d'Hermione – le Directeur lui avait interdit l'accès à celui-là – et s'était improvisée psychologue durant la première semaine. Et bien évidemment, la ministre avait réitéré son manque de respect du Grand Hall, puisqu'elle s'adressait à eux comme si ils étaient des enfants qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre une simple phrase, et analysait chaque mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Elle leur annonça également que leur comportement serait noté, une petite note par cours qui compterait dans leur moyenne général et servirait également à déterminer s'ils étaient vraiment apte à être réintégrés dans la société ou non, à la fin de leurs études.

_Comme si tu resteras aussi longtemps,_ avait pensé Hermione en serrant les dents.

Ils ne la voyaient que trois fois par semaine, mais c'était déjà trop.

Cho pleurait à tous ses cours, et mis à part Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Seamus et Dean, tous les autres avaient pleuré au moins une fois également. Elle était monstrueuse, se servait de leurs traumatismes et de leurs peurs _contre_ eux, comme pour les plier à sa volonté et à ce qu'elle voulait faire d'eux.

Hermione s'était trompée : Dumbledore n'était pas celui qui voulait se servir de cette école pour polir son nom, c'était elle !

Ombrage n'avait jamais lu les dossiers à voix haute, mais balançait des piques et des balles perdues de temps en temps, qui atteignaient toujours leurs cibles. Elle tenta plusieurs fois avec Hermione, mais faute d'éléments, passa rapidement à Draco et Blaise, qui restaient toujours de marbre, grandissant donc sa frustration.

Harry multipliait les heures de colles à cause de son insolence, insultant et répondant toujours aux remarques d'Ombrages. Seamus s'en était aussi pris une, après avoir esquissé un mouvement agressif envers elle. Dean l'avait rejoint car il s'était levé pour retenir Seamus Ombrage le vit comme un _complice_.

_Exactement comme quand les autorités vous ont trouvé_, avait-elle balancé avant de reprendre son « cours ».

Les classes d'Ombrage étaient aussi insultantes que sa personne. Elle pensait leur apprendre le monde et la vie en dehors de Poudlard, comment se comporter correctement, supprimer certaines émotions qui pouvaient leur attirer problèmes – en soi ce que tout professeur de Sociologie eut fait pas le passé. Elle se contenta de leur répéter à quel point il serait dur, voir impossible pour eux de ne pas retomber dans leur ancienne vie, car ils étaient sois-disant _prédisposés_ génétiquement à se rebeller aux conformités de la société. L'espoir et l'aide que cette matière devait apporter furent pulvérisées lors des enseignements d'Ombrage. Elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient des ratés et qu'ils resteraient toujours des ratés, de vraies causes perdues.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut lorsque Harry revint le samedi soir, la main bandée mais clairement blessée. Ils avaient formé des petites réunions nocturnes, avant le couvre-feu de 22h, dans les chambres, et dès qu'Harry passa la porte, Ginny se précipita sur lui, inquiète. Elle était indirectement la raison pour laquelle Harry était collé, puisqu'il l'avait défendu après une remarque désobligeante d'Ombrage.

« Oh mon dieu Harry ! »

« C'est rien ça va aller. »

« Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? T'es pas censé sortir de colle avec Ombrage ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione et Draco revenaient eux-mêmes de colles avec Vector, et la jeune femme comprit tout de suite de quoi il en retournait en voyant l'hésitation chez Harry.

« C'est elle qui t'as fait ça, » ce n'était pas une question.

« Quoi ?! »

« Mais elle a pas le droit ?! »

« Il faut en parler à Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Non, » claquèrent Hermione et Harry ensemble.

« Le directeur ne pourra rien faire, quand à Ombrage, c'est la première chose qu'elle attend, qu'on aille se plaindre ! » continua la brune.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour prouver que même si beaucoup son majeur, nous ne sommes pas assez autonomes pour ne pas dépendre de tutelle ! »

« C'est complètement tordu, elle ne ferait pas ça ! » contra Neville.

« Elle cherche à fermer l'école ! En agissant comme elle le fait, elle espère réveiller chez nous des réactions qui lui prouveront qu'elle a raison, et s'en servira pour nous désigner comme incurables et faire fermer cet établissement qui pose tant problèmes aux Ministères ! Et nous finiront dans _établissements spécialisés_. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Hermione et tous réfléchirent. Harry se dirigea vers son bureau (la réunion était chez lui et Ron ce soir-là) et arracha une page blanche d'un carnet. Il entreprit ensuite de dessiner un grand cercle dans le haut de la page, et d'écrire les lettres D et A à l'intérieur du cercle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Elle va tous nous rendre cinglé si ça continue, alors il faut trouver comment la contrer, » répondit-il sans lever son nez de sa feuille.

« Et tu veux faire ça comment petit génie ?! Je te rappel d'où elle vient ? »

Seamus était tendu et ne remarqua même pas la panique de Dean. Le garçon avait pâli d'un coup après l'annonce d'Hermione, mais ce fut Luna qui nota son changement d'attitude.

« Dean ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Seamus porta immédiatement son attention sur lui et le prit dans ses bras en voyant son ami trembler et pleurer. Il commença à faire comme des mouvements pour le bercer, ignorant les regards sur eux. Hermione guetta pour une remarque homophobe de la part des trois serpents, mais fut soulagée de ne rien entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Seamus chercha une approbation dans le regard de Dean, et quand il l'eut, répondit :

« Ombrage ressemble à notre ancienne chef de gang. Elle nous a récupéré Dean et moi dans la rue, comme tout les autres enfants qu'elle utilisait pour ses ventes et trafics. Elle est terrifiante. On devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil un truc de travers et on se prenait une balle. »

Dean sembla se souvenir de quelque chose de douloureux et gémit de douleur en portant une main à son épaule droite. Seamus le remarqua :

« Dean avait perdu de la came, et elle a tiré à bout portant. Elle l'aurait tué si elle n'avait pas manqué de personnel. La balle a traversé mais ça s'est infecté et il a failli perdre son bras. Elle nous donnait de l'argent en fonction des grammes qu'on vendait. J'ai économisé mon maigre salaire pendant un mois pour pouvoir payer les soins de Dean. »

« Tu t'es affamé pendant un mois, » rappela Dean en le tapant.

« Mais non, » tenta Seamus avec un faible sourire, « tu me donnais toujours un peu ta part tu te souviens ? »

« T'avais besoin de manger. »

« Toi plus que moi Dean. »

Hermione les trouva très proche, et une part d'elle sourit à ce constat. Ils avaient peut-être vécu l'horreur, mais s'ils se bougeaient le cul, ils pourraient commencer à vivre quelque chose de merveilleux ensemble.

« Fini ! » l'intervention d'Harry brisa la bulle, ce qui soulagea tout le monde intérieurement, et concentra l'attention sur ce qui ressemblait à une liste.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« L'Armée de Dumbledore ! »

« L'Armée de Dumbledore ? » répéta Pansy dégoûtée.

« Carrément, » rit Draco.

« Bon merde hein ! On doit se serrer les coudes ! Y a une intrusion dans l'école, et tant qu'on s'en débarrassera pas on ne pourra pas être tranquille ! »

Blaise, assit au bord d'un des lits, se pencha et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? Chaos illimité jusqu'à ce qu'elle pète un plomb ? Elle me rappel ma mère, ça pourrait marcher. »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet :

« Heu mec, ta mère est cent fois plus classe et belle que ce crapaud. »

« Elles sont aussi cruelles l'une que l'autre, » trancha Blaise.

« Ce serait trop risqué, ça pourrait nous retomber dessus, » reprit Luna, indifférente aux restes.

« Luna a raison, pour la battre, il va falloir jouer à son propre jeu ! » dit Harry.

« Je refuse de ressemblait à une poupée à taille réelle avec un rire qui ressemble à un croassement et une personnalité de merde, » asséna Ginny.

Des rires suivirent, qu'Hermione coupa :

« Il va falloir pourtant. »

« Quoi ?! »

Draco la regardait avec attention, prêt à analyser les prochains mots de la jeune femme.

« On va agir comme si ses enseignements portaient leurs fruits. Comme si on avait réellement besoin de son aide. Lui faire croire qu'elle a toutes les réponses. »

« Puis ? »

« Puis, on va partir en vrille. On va lui relancer toute son _éducation _à la gueule, et le faire de manière à faire croire que ça vient de comment elle nous a enseigné. On va étudier chaque cours, chaque faille qu'elle laisse et s'y engouffrer. On va la mettre dans son propre cauchemar : l'échec. »

« Elle pensera que ce sera sa faute si on repart en vrille ! »

« Exactement. Pour l'instant, notre échec vient de nous-même, on rejette complètement ses cours, mais si on agis comme si on les absorbaient pour ensuite les ruiner … »

« C'est brillant ! Hermione c'est brillant ! Tu es brillante ! » s'exclama Ron.

Les compliments ne touchèrent pas Hermione mais Ron ne laissa pas paraître sa déception, contrairement à Draco qui se permit un petit rire quand la jeune femme acheva le roux en disant :

« Tout le monde aurait pu y penser, il suffit juste de réfléchir. »

« Bon, » commença Harry. « Vous en êtes ou pas ? »

La liste avait déjà été signée par lui, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna (qui avait signé à l'envers) et venait d'atteindre Hermione.

Son hésitation ne dura qu'une seconde, mais dans sa tête, cela sembla durer une heure. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inclure dans ces démonstrations sociales, s'associer avec des gens comme ses égales.

_C'est toi qui a le cerveau Hermione, ils ne seront pas tes égales. Harry semble tirer les rênes maintenant parce que c'est lui qui a créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais tu sauras vite reprendre le dessus._

Et elle signa. Une fois la liste entièrement signé, Harry prit du scotch et fixa la feuille sur son placard.

« Je propose de faire des réunions ici tous les soirs maintenant. »

« Hey, » la protestation de Ron se noya dans les exclamations d'approbation, et tous allèrent se coucher avec un nouveau plan en tête pour le cours de Sociologie de la troisième semaine d'Ombrage.

Le plan fut mis en action dès leur entrée dans la classe. Ils se mirent tous en ligne sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de le demander, et lui dirent tous bonjour de manière chaleureuse et souriante – même Hermione et Draco.

Si Ombrage fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Elle secoua la tête et commença son cours. Très vite, elle fut déstabilisée : Harry venait de s'excuser pour toutes les fois ou il était intervenu alors qu'elle ne disait que la vérité, et la remercia même de sa punition du samedi soir.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire fière et un :

« Je vous l'avais dit Monsieur Potter, vous saviez au fond, que vous méritiez d'être puni. »

Ginny et Cho s'excusèrent toutes les deux d'être si médiocre en Sociologie après deux réflexions particulièrement venimeuses de la professeur, qui hocha la tête, un peu comme en transe, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

La jeune femme prit sur elle et offrit son plus beau sourire à la professeur, qui en fit un orgueilleux et demanda :

« Et vous Miss Granger ? Quel est votre problème ? »

Elle ravala son insulte et répondit :

« De ne pas avoir pris vos enseignements au sérieux plus tôt. C'est vous qui aviez raison, vous êtes dans le vrai. Mais si je peux me permettre, je vous trouve trop laxiste avec certains élèves. Ils ne comprennent pas encore- »

« Oh la ferme fayotte, » claqua Seamus.

La deuxième partie du plan était lancée. Certains élèves échangeaient de personnalité. Hermione deviendrait docile, Seamus non.

« Monsieur Finnigan ! Je ne vous permet pas ! » cria tout de suite Ombrage.

« Oh vous aussi la ferme ! Vous êtes un monstre ! »

« Ouais ! On va pas se laisser laver le cerveau comme vous avez fait aux autres ! » appuya Neville sans bégayer.

« On n'a pas le cerveau lavé, on sait juste l'utiliser pour voir la vérité ! » rétorqua Pansy.

« Oh pitié, la vérité ? T'en veux de la vérité ? Salope ! »

Pansy fit mine de commencer à pleurer et eut un hoquet :

« Je ne serai pas associer à ce que j'étais, le professeur Ombrage a raison ! Peut-être que les gens ne me verront jamais que comme tel, mais je l'accepte, et je ne me cacherai pas derrière l'illusion que je veux donner en changeant de vie ! »

Cette phrase leur donnait à tous des frissons, mais aucun ne put réagir devant Ombrage. Si ce n'est approuver du côté des filles et Harry, et insulter du côté des garçons. Ginny se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains et lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

« Miss Weasley ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Silence vous autres ! J'aurai de l'ordre ! »

Elle claque son petit marteau rose sur son bureau en vernis rose pour faire taire la salle, ce qui fut efficace. Ginny sortit son nez de derrière ses mèches rousses, et Hermione n'avait jamais vu meilleure actrice pour pleurer.

« Je ne sais plus qui écouter ! Une part de moi veut croire en ce que vous dîtes professeur, mais l'autre résiste ! »

Ombrage s'agenouilla devant Ginny et prit ses mains dans les siennes. La rousse repoussa un haut-le-cœur et essaya de donner l'impression que ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir. Vu le regard de pitié qu'Ombrage lui donna, cela avait dû fonctionner.

« Que te dis ton cœur ? »

Ginny jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle, et en croisant le regard d'Hermione, elle sut que ce serait le moment qui scellerait la première partie du plan.

_Ne foire pas ça !_ semblait lui dire la brune.

Elle souffla un grand coup et prit une expression déterminée :

« Apprenez moi. Je veux tout faire pour retourner en société, et je suis prête à connaître chaque enseignement par cœur. Je veux devenir exemplaire, je- »

Elle hésita, se demanda si ça ferait trop, mais tenta le coup malgré tout :

« Je veux devenir comme vous ! »

Ombrage émit un petit couinement de choc et de surprise, et tous se figèrent.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, c'était l'apocalypse.

_Ok soit elle mord à l'hameçon, soit elle nous a grillé et s'en ai finit de nous !_

La femme se redressa, le regard toujours fixé sur Ginny, et dit :

« Miss Weasley, » son ton plat stressa tous les élèves, « vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir ! »

Hermione souffla longuement de soulagement et sourit à Draco qui posa une main sur son épaule.

_C'est bon, t'as réussi,_ semblait-il lui dire.

Seamus et Neville durent se souvenir d'agir de manière dégoûté et non choqué, et même Dean entra dans ce jeu en se levant et crachant derrière Ginny :

« Vous êtes une sale manipulatrice ! »

Ombrage ne s'énerva pas comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement. Ginny lui avait fait trop plaisir. Elle se tourna juste vers les garçons et les montra chacun du doigt :

« Messieurs Finnigan, Longbottom et Thomas, deux heures de colles ce soir. »

Et elle repartit faire son cours.

La journée se finit rapidement après l'heure de l'enfer – comme toujours – et à part les trois collés, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Harry et Ron.

« T'as tellement géré ! » complimenta le brun à la sœur de son colocataire.

Ginny sourit, fière et fit une révérence.

« Merci. »

« Bon, maintenant que ça c'est en place on fait quoi ? » demanda Draco, le regard tourné vers Hermione.

_Tu vois, tu as déjà repris les commandes, tu les tiens. _

Elle eut un sourire moqueur :

« On attend. Malheureusement ça ne va pas se faire en deux secondes. Elle pense déjà avoir Ginny, Pansy, Harry, Cho et moi-même en poche, Seamus, Dean et Neville sont l'opposition, et vous autres êtes la neutralité. Son objectif va être de vous rallier d'abord, elle s'occupera des autres une fois que tout le reste sera de son côté. C'est exactement comme les guerres de gangs, plus il y en a d'un côté, plus l'opposition s'écrase et se soumet. Elle compte sur ça. »

« On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles, » fit remarquer Blaise.

Hermione se figea et glissa un regard vers lui.

« On a tous grandi dans la rue, » plaida-t-elle.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais n'insista pas.

« Bon, ça consiste en quoi exactement ? » demanda Draco.

« Ne pas agir comme acquis trop rapidement. On va devoir travailler ça sur deux-trois semaines _minimum. _Blaise, tu vas céder le premier, dans une semaine, à toi de gérer comment faire pour les deux prochains cours. Draco tu céderas deux cours après Blaise- »

« Soit fin de la semaine de Blaise ? »

« Oui. Et Luna en dernier, ta bipolarité en sera la raison. »

« Alors quoi je vais devoir faire la cruche comme Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle avec dédain. Puis elle se tourna vers la rousse avec un grand sourire : « mais ta prestation était impressionnante j'ai adoré ! »

Ginny la remercia Luna étant sincère sur les deux points, autant garder le positif. Hermione reprit :

« Non, tu vas faire la difficile pendant deux semaines, demander un cours spéciale le samedi avant la troisième semaine, et le lundi, céder. »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Exactement comme ça ! »

Luna rit, mais pas son rire adorable, l'autre, qui donnait des frissons et inquiétait ceux qui l'entouraient.

Les collés les rejoignirent, mais l'angoisse prit place en voyant que les trois avaient la main bandé. Luna se précipita vers Neville, tandis que les deux autres garçons se tenaient par leur main valide, les doigts entrelacés comme s'ils ne voulaient jamais plu se lâcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? »

Harry ne comprenait pas :

« Elle ne m'a pas fait ça avant la cinquième colle ! »

« Faut croire qu'elle a plus la patience, » grogna Seamus.

« Je suis désolé les mecs. »

« C'est pas ta faute, tranquille. »

Hermione eut peur qu'ils mettent la faute sur elle, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut de voir les garçons abandonner et son plan tomber à l'eau. Draco sembla inquiéter par la même chose, et Hermione se dit qu'elle n'était peut être pas la seule, à être comme elle était.

« Vous êtes encore partants ? » demanda le blond.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard, puis Neville, et ils acquiescèrent tous.

« Hors de question de reculer maintenant ! »

« On va lui faire payer. »

« Ça me motive encore plus pour la faire souffrir la sale garce ! »

Malgré la motivation générale, l'équilibre psychologique de Neville fut mis à mal dès le lendemain matin, quand le journal fut distribué à chacun.

Le jeune homme passa par une palette de couleurs différentes : blanc, vert, rouge, puis gris. Il garda le gris si longtemps que Madame Pomfrey s'approcha directement de lui et le fit sortir du Grand Hall. Il tenait à peine debout mais grâce aux efforts combinés de Luna et Pomfrey, elles réussirent à le déplacer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant le titre principale :

« EVASION A AZKABAN, UNE DIZAINE DE MANGEMORTS CE SERAIENT ECHAPPES ! »

Suivi par une liste de tous les évadés. Ginny pointa du doigt le nom qui avait rendu malade Neville : Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione avait déjà entendu parler d'elle. La femme était connue pour avoir une cruauté plus que malsaine, et une santé psychologique très fragile. Elle était complètement folle pour faire simple.

« Il l'a déjà rencontré ? »

« Pire, c'est elle qui a fait de Neville un _orphelin_. Elle a torturé ses parents pour avoir des informations sur des amis à eux. Ils n'ont jamais parlé, et elle les a rendu à l'état de légumes et ont été admis à Sainte Mangouste en psychiatrie. Ils reconnaissent à peine leur fils. C'est la grand-mère de Neville qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Après il est arrivé ici. »

Hermione grimaça. Cette femme était réellement dérangée. Faire subir ça à des gens innocents. Elle regarda la photo de Bellatrix : des dents noirs, comme ses longs cheveux bouclés. Elle était pourtant belle, dans sa folie. Hermione eut un frisson d'horreur en s'imaginant à la place de la femme. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle aussi était prête à tout faire pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une information sur le dernier meurtrier de ses parents.

Elle nota du coin de l'œil que Draco flanchait. En tournant son regard vers le garçon elle le vit clairement plus pâle que d'habitude, pas au bord du malaise comme Neville, mais pas franchement bien non plus. Blaise sembla avoir une main dans son dos, et Pansy l'observa, inquiète.

Il lui fallut attendre la fin de la journée pour avoir l'explication : elle demanda à Pansy si Bellatrix faisait aussi parti du passé de Draco. La brune grimaça et sembla hésiter un moment.

« Oui, plus ou moins. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça donc garde-le pour toi, mais elle est la tante de Draco. Sa marraine même à une époque. Du côté de sa mère je crois ? »

Hermione resta paralysée au milieu de la pièce, comme si son corps et son cerveau venait de se déconnecter.

« Hermione ? Hey Hermione ?! »

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Pansy, le regard vide, arrachant un frisson de peur à sa colocataire.

« Tu me fais peur, t'as une drôle de tête d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione se reprit et tenta un sourire rassurant :

« Rien, ça va, je suis juste fatiguée, avec Ombrage et tout ça … »

Pansy ne sembla pas y croire mais ne chercha pas plus, et éteignit les lumières. Hermione ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, et ne dormit même pratiquement pas. Crookshang près de son bras, elle le caressait distraitement.

Une mangemort faisait partie de la famille de Draco, et de ce qu'elle savait, Draco avait fui ses parents. Mais _pourquoi _?


	7. Chapter 6

Prochain chapitre le 23 Février, bonne lecture ! WARNING lemon à la fin du chapitre

Chapitre 6 : Boys can't buy my Love

Hermione n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question. Elle avait peut-être le nom de la Mangemort qui s'était échappée, mais pas son identité réelle. Elle n'avait pas céder à la panique comme la plupart de ses camarades lorsque Dumbledore avait fait un discours les informant qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts au total s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. La personne à l'origine de l'explosion d'une partie de la prison restait encore impossible à identifier, mais des murmures parcouraient déjà la ville et les journaux, sur la possibilité du retour de Tom Jédusor.

Suite à ce discours, Harry et Draco avaient été appelés chez le directeur séparément, mais aucun ne fit de réapparition du reste de la journée. La fin de la semaine approchait, et avec elle, l'adhésion presque complète de Blaise à la cause Ombrage. La professeur avait déjà remarqué le jeune homme plus attentif et intéressé par ses cours, et il avait même été jusqu'à simuler une bagarre avec Draco sur une des notions de Sociologie. Ce dernier n'étant pas au courant, la supercherie n'en était que plus vraie, et tous avaient même eut peur que Blaise soit réellement devenu fan d'Ombrage.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver non. Mais si j'en avais parlé à qui que ce soit, vos réactions vous aurez trahis. Vous auriez guetté, et ça lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. »

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle n'apprécia pas la décision de Blaise d'agir en solo. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à les laisser s'éparpiller à gauche et à droite, faire comme bon leur semblait, et elle allait le leur faire comprendre. Dès le samedi Ombrage fit irruption dans la chambre de Blaise et Draco, et les trouva en plein milieu de leur cigarette matinale. Ils furent collés pendant une semaine chaque soir, et Hermione ressentit presque –_ presque –_du regret en entendant Draco protester :

« C'est une blague ? J'ai déjà deux heures de colles avec Granger pendant encore une semaine ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous auriez dû réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes. Vous pensez que des personnes intégrées dans la société fument comme des criminelles ?! »

Ils auraient bien voulu lui dire que oui, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, mais ne voulait pas aggraver leur cas. Cette femme vivait la tête dans son cul, ils avaient vite appris à ne pas discuter.

« Non, » céda Blaise, toujours dans son rôle, « je comptais d'ailleurs arrêter mais je ne trouvais pas la force. Merci de m'imposer ce changement qui va me permettre de m'intégrer. »

Draco grinça des dents et lâcha un juron. Ombrage sortit avec les paquets de cigarettes dans les bras, et le blond la suivit jusque dans le couloir. Là, tous étaient sortis de leur chambre, curiosité oblige. Blaise était aussi sorti, et bien que Draco ne le remarque pas, lui vit clairement le visage d'Hermione, qui part son manque d'étonnement se trahissait. C'était elle qui les avait grillé.

« Comment avez-vous su pour les clopes de toute façon ?! » demanda Draco.

« Ça ne vous concerne pas. »

« C'est Granger, » claqua Blaise.

Celle-ci eut un sourire amusée.

_Tu peux toujours essayer, mais ne me fais pas te rappeler ta place encore une fois._

Draco se tourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Arrête de dire des conneries comment veux-tu que ce soit elle ? »

« Toi arrête de la défendre. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Blaise s'était approché très près d'Hermione et Pansy les observa inquiète.

« C'est toi, » siffla-t-il. « Tu n'as pas apprécié mes décisions, alors tu as décidé de me donner une leçon, » il avait murmuré, de sorte que seul eux entendaient ce qu'ils se disaient.

Ombrage tenta de jouer avec son autorité.

« Monsieur Zabini écartez-vous immédiatement de Miss Granger ! »

Il recula à contrecœur, mais garda son regard dardé sur elle. Elle ne cilla pas, mais resta fixé sur lui également, lui faisant passer un message.

« Je ne suis jamais allée dans votre chambre _moi_, comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous fumiez ? »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et sembla réfléchir.

« A ta place, je chercherai plutôt du côté de celle avec qui vous avez déjà partagé la pièce, où plus … »

La menace était à peine cachée. Si il jouait encore, Pansy en prendrait pour son grade. La brune regardait d'ailleurs Hermione effrayée, la suppliant du regard de se taire. Ombrage avait bien sûr tout entendu, et réagit immédiatement.

« Comment ?! Des filles vont dans les dortoirs des garçons ?! Qui ?! Je veux des noms ! Miss Granger ! »

Blaise baissa la tête en geste de soumission, ce qui plut assez à Hermione pour qu'elle ne secoue la tête avant de répondre à Ombrage.

« Non, personne ne va chez personne Professeur, je n'ai fais que des accusations en l'air. Je n'apprécie pas de me sentir visée, » conclut-elle avec des yeux sombres et un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre. Blaise la scruta de haut en bas. Son intuition avait encore eut raison : elle était dangereuse. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et il n'aimait pas du tout la prise qu'elle avait sur l'école, sans que personne d'autre que lui ne s'en rende compte. Surtout Draco, qui semblait être beaucoup trop curieux et intéressé par elle pour voir quoique ce soit d'autre. Il retourna dans le dortoir suivit par son ami blond, qui claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! Pourquoi accuser Hermione ?! Elle n'est jamais venue ici ! »

« Elle est la colocataire de Pansy ! Et tu sais comment elle peut être, il suffit d'un bavardage de trop et tout ce qui a été dit et fait dans cette pièce sera exposé dans toute l'école ! »

Draco rit.

« Hermione n'est pas tout l'école, de un, et de deux il faut que tu arrêtes d'être parano avec elle, depuis qu'elle est arrivée tu la cibles ! Tu ne la regardes même pas comme si elle n'était pas importante, mais comme si elle allait se mettre à tirer sur tout le monde ! »

« Non si quelqu'un doit arrêter ici c'est toi, arrête de l'idéaliser ! Cette fille est dangereuse ! Tu ne vois pas comment elle agit depuis son arrivée ?! Elle n'est pas qu'un joli visage et tu le sais très bien ! Elle est un cerveau avant tout, et depuis le début son objectif c'est de prendre l'école ! »

Le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui possédait Blaise. Il avait calme et silencieux au sujet de la jeune femme, et soudainement il partait au quart de tour.

« Je ne comprend pas … elle a vécu l'enfer comme nous- »

« On ne sait rien de ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle n'a rien dit, à personne ! Pourquoi penses-tu que seul Dumbledore à accès à son dossier ?! On a tous lu ceux des uns et des autres mais pas le sien et tu ne te poses aucune question ?! Elle aurait pu se mettre dans la merde toute seul que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, avec son esprit dérangée ! »

« Tu t'entends parler ?! Tu me fais penser à ta mère ! »

Blaise décocha une droite à Draco qui tituba, mais fut saisit par le col et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ne me compare pas à cette vipère, » siffla le brun.

Draco lui cracha du sang au visage.

« Alors n'agis pas comme elle. En arrivant ici on s'est promis de laisser nos connards de parents derrière et de tout faire pour devenir meilleur qu'eux. »

Il dégagea Blaise.

« Et ça commence en soutenant les nouveaux arrivants dans cette endroit maudit, alors lâche Hermione. »

Le brun eut un cri de frustration et tapa dans le mur. Draco ne voulait pas comprendre. Si ça avait été Ginny ou Luna, le blond n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de rejoindre l'avis de Blaise, mais Hermione lui avait retourné le cerveau.

« Bordel Draco, pense avec autre chose que ta bite ! »

Il regretta les mots dès qu'ils eurent franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Draco se figea et ses poings se serrèrent. Par fierté et parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tord, Blaise ne s'excusa pas, mais il ferma les yeux. Il avait merdé.

« Alors c'est ça, en fait … c'est encore et toujours à propos de ça ? »

« Non- »

« Ta gueule, » le ton était froid et sans appel. Le ton du Draco d'avant Poudlard, celui violent, impulsif, autoritaire, et royale. « T'as toujours pas digéré le fait que j'ai baisé Pansy c'est ça ? Si tu m'avais dis avant que tu l'aimais, ça serait passé différemment et tu le sais. Mais tu m'en veux encore. Tu sais quoi ?! »

Draco cracha de nouveau du sang, mais cette fois sur le sol :

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Et il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Blaise se laisse tomber le long du mur en face de celle-ci, les mains appuyées sur les yeux. Pansy entra en panique quelques secondes après, et se précipita sur lui en le voyant dans un état si pathétique.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait suivit Hermione quand cette dernière était retournée dans leur chambre, une question brûlante sur la langue.

« C'est toi qui les a balancé ? »

Hermione s'arrêta.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils fumaient. »

Et tout en disant ça, elle sortit deux paquets et un briquet de la trappe derrière le radiateur, cachette créée par Pansy. Elle balança son paquet à la brune et ouvrit la fenêtre, une cigarette déjà entre les dents, se plaçant de manière à ce que la caméra ne la voit pas.

La brune la regardait incertaine. Elle sa plaça à ses côtés et prit le briquet tendu par Hermione.

« Tu allais me vendre à Ombrage ? »

« Non. »

« C'est pas l'impression que ça donnait. »

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy et souffla la fumée sur elle.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te vendre Pansy. Sinon, je l'aurai déjà fait depuis longtemps. »

Elles entendirent la porte des garçons claquer, puis des voix s'élever. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et continua de fumer, alors que Pansy voulut aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Une main l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en mêles pas. »

« Ils ne se sont jamais disputés ! »

« Il y a une première fois à tout, et tu risques d'empirer les choses. »

« Peut-être que je peux aider au contraire ! »

« Tu veux prendre le risque ? »

La jeune femme la faisait douter. Au fond, Pansy savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient toujours été impulsif, et de par leur passé une violence résidait en eux. Mais elle en avait assez d'être mise à l'écart. Alors quand la porte claqua pour la deuxième fois, elle ignora Hermione et se précipita dans la chambre d'à côté. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et récupéra la cigarette non fini de Pansy. Un sourire orna ses lèvres.

Tout se passait comme prévu. Elle marquait son territoire, rappelait aux déviants qui tenait les rênes, et les dissipait pour mieux régner.

_Tu vois ? Bientôt tu auras accès à tout ce que tu voudras. _

En parlant de ça, Hermione se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre en place son plan pour enfin avoir accès à la salle informatique. Elle se couvrit de parfum pour cacher l'odeur de la cigarette et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ombrage.

Son plan initial consistait à voler en douce les clefs, mais maintenant que la professeur tenait dans sa main, elle pouvait directement aller lui demander.

« Non Miss Granger. La salle informatique est réservée pour des recherches précises. »

« Je pensais juste pouvoir effectuer des recherches plus approfondies sur les notions de votre dernier cours professeur. Elles sont très claires et bien expliquées, ne pensez pas le contraire, mais je pensais qu'en trouvant des exemples, des images sur internet, je pourrais avoir une meilleure idée de quoi faire et comment être ! Je cherche aussi à modifier mon apparence, mais sans référence … »

Ombrage résista encore, mais à fore d'arguments et de compliments, Hermione l'usa jusqu'à obtenir la clé.

« Vous n'avez le droit qu'à une heure, pas plus ! Si dans une heure vous ne vous trouvez pas dans mon bureau avec la clé … ! »

« Compris professeur, merci beaucoup ! »

Elle partit en courant vers la salle informatique et grogna un _connasse_ quand elle sut être assez loin d'Ombrage. Jouer les gentilles filles mielleuses n'allait pas être faisable bien longtemps, et Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi patiente de toute sa vie.

En arrivant en salle informatique, elle eut le plaisir de constater qu'elle était seule, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas dérangée.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait subtilisé tous ses cahiers contenant ses notes et cartes mentales.

Heureusement, elle avait une bonne mémoire, et se souvenait à peu près des informations qu'elle avait récolté. Elle décida déjà de se renseigner sur les mange-morts qui s'étaient échappés et sur un papier, nota quelques noms : Black Sirius, Lestrange Bellatrix, Crabbe Sr (elle avait tué son frère, un des cinq meurtriers), Barty Crouch Junior (fils du Premier Ministre Britannique, elle comprenait la tension politique maintenant), Greyback Fenrir et Dolohov Antonin, et d'autres noms qu'elle décida de ne pas retenir.

Aucun de ces noms ne sonnaient familier. Elle fit cinq cercles au milieu d'une feuille, et écrivit le nom des quatre personnes qu'elle avait déjà tué : Crabbe, Goyle, et les jumeaux Carrow. Elle fit un point d'interrogation sur le dernier cercle. Elle inscrivit ensuite le nom de _Draco Malfoy_, auquel elle relia celui de _Bellatrix Lestrange_, et inscrivit _tante/neveu_ sur le trait. Elle nota le nom des _Zabini_ dans un coin, ainsi que celui de _Longbottom _qu'elle relia à celui de Lestrange, inscrivant cette fois _victimes_.

Elle lut une dizaine d'articles de journaux présentant le CV complet de ces Mangemorts, et finit par celui de Bellatrix. Lestrange n'était pas son nom de jeune fille, mais celui de son mari. Elle était née Black, cousine de Sirius, et avait deux jeunes sœurs, une de nom inconnue et l'autre Andromèda. Les Black était une vieille famille de la bourgeoisie Anglaise, et du peu qu'il restait de cette classe sociale dans le pays, Bellatrix était l'une des membres les plus importante des Mangemorts. Peu d'informations apparaissent sur les deux sœurs. Andromèda disparut vite du tableau familiale après avoir épousé un immigré et donné naissance à un enfant. Hermione ne trouva rien sur la deuxième sœur Black, si ce n'est qu'elle s'était mariée au descendant d'une autre famille bourgeoise Anglaise.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Draco était le fils d'une de ses deux femmes. La possibilité qu'il soit le fils d'Andromèda était très forte pour Hermione, considéré que Draco se trouvait dans cet établissement et avait fui sa famille, que la jeune femme savait aisée. Le nom du mari d'Andromède n'était pas donné, et la femme avait gardé son nom de jeune fille. Peut-être Draco avait-il fui pour protéger ses parents ? Épouser quelqu'un de sang 'non-pur' était une chose pour les Mangemorts, mais être un sang-mêlé comme Hermione était pire. Elle garda néanmoins la dernière sœur Black en tête, mais ne put pousser ses recherches. L'heure était déjà passée.

Elle courut dans les couloirs, ignora les Weasley qui la regardèrent passer et s'excusa mille fois devant Ombrage. La professeur lui pardonna sa minute de retard et reprit la clé avec un sourire. Hermione avait le même. Elle avait enfin pu avancer dans son affaire, même si ce n'était que de peu. Elle sentait que la fratrie Black était la réponse à ses questions. Interroger Malfoy était impensable, alors elle devrait la jouer subtile. Pendant leur heure de colle du lundi, elle tenterait de se renseigner le mieux possible.

…

Cela ne se passa pas comme prévu.

La tensions entre Blaise et Draco avait été à couper au couteau et ce toute la journée. Aucun n'avait fait de réflexion en voyant un hématome bleu-vert sur la pommette du dernier garçon. Le blond ne venait plus au Grand Hall, et c'est à Hermione que Pansy demanda de l'aide. Elle lui apporta donc à manger le midi, et décida de carrément manger avec lui le soir. Elle le trouva sans surprise dans la salle du professeur Vector, et posa sans délicatesse l'assiette devant lui, l'arrachant à ses pensées dans un sursaut.

« Tu vas faire la princesse encore longtemps ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle resta de marbre et leva un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Zabini, mais vous tendez tout le monde avec vos conneries. »

« Ça ne regarde que lui et moi. »

« T'as décidé de jouer les abrutis ou t'en es vraiment un ? Je viens justement de te dire que non. Je ne parle même pas de Pansy qui se retrouve entre vous deux s'en savoir où donner de la tête. »

« Elle sait très bien visiblement, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle soit déchirée entre nous deux, tu t'en fous des autres non ? » siffla Draco.

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Elle est _amoureuse_ de Blaise et t'es son ancien plan cul, ça t'étonne vraiment ? Et ensuite oui, je m'en fous, mais je suis sa colocataire et c'est moi qu'elle empêche de dormir en me racontant ses malheurs. »

Il grinça des dents. Elle reprit :

« Moi c'est ta réaction qui m'étonne. Tu serais jaloux ? »

Il commença à manger.

« Je ne suis jamais jaloux. »

Elle vit qu'il était sincère. Ils continuèrent de manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Malfoy demande :

« C'est quoi la suite du plan ? Lundi prochain Luna abdique, Ombrage pense avoir réussi son travail et ensuite quoi ? »

Elle déglutit sa nourriture et resta fixer un point inexistant. Draco se mit juste devant elle, faute de réaction, et secoua sa main.

« Allô Granger ici la terre ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore l'entièreté de ce qui suivra. »

« Vraiment ? » il leva un sourcil étonner. « A te voir on pense plutôt que tu sais tout ce qui va se passer pendant les trois prochains mois. »

« Je reste humaine Draco. »

_Menteuse, _glissa son esprit.

« Menteuse, » souffla le jeune homme presque au même temps.

Elle se figea et tourna son regard vers lui. Il avait un air mélancolique, et ne la regardait pas. Elle ne dit rien et n'osa même pas bouger, attendant avec impatience et appréhension la suite.

« Tu fais comme si tu étais humaine, mais au fond tu sais que tu ne l'es pas. Aucun de nous ne l'est. On prétend, on fait semblant pour rentrer dans le moule et faire plaisir. Mais toi comme moi, on doit bien être les moins humains de cette école. Même Ginny et Cho sont plus humaines que nous. »

Hermione ne put empêcher le sourire qui monta :

« Tu penses réellement que j'ai passé une vie entière dans la rue en gardant les mains propres ? »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être désarmé. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils restèrent se scruter un moment, et Hermione se leva pour aller jeter ses déchets.

« Tu veux absolument que quelqu'un soit comme toi parce qu'être le seul à fonctionner comme tu le fais t'angoisse et te rend malade. Mais la vérité c'est que tu ne trouveras personne qui fonctionne comme toi. Tu t'accrochais à Blaise, puis à Pansy, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu couchais avec elle d'ailleurs, et maintenant tu veux te raccrocher à moi. »

Elle s'assit sur le bureau du professeur.

« Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un à qui te raccrocher. Crois-moi, tes pires cauchemars et les pires choses que tu peux imaginer de l'être humain sont doux à côté de moi … »

Elle avait trop parlé. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait su avant de le faire, mais elle s'était quand même laissée emporter. Draco avait le même air idiot. Il essayait de la comprendre, mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu me rends dingue, putain. »

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Puis il se leva d'un coup et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu sais c'est quoi _ton _problème ?! C'est que tu veux tout le temps analyser les autres, savoir comment ils pensent, et le pire c'est que tu crois tout savoir, mais tu te trompes ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! Je ne cherche pas à m'accrocher à qui que ce soit, ça irait contre toute l'éducation que mes putains de connards de parents m'ont donné ! Et je n'imagine pas que les autres sont aussi pourris que toi et moi, je sais qu'ils le sont ! On est tous pourris ici ! Et Ombrage me donne la nausée avec ces enseignements à la con ! À nous tous, tu dois penser, mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce qu'elle dit me donne envie d'arracher ma peau avec mes dents, parce que tu ne sais rien de moi et de ce que j'ai fais et vécu ! Tu ne fais que deviner, et c'est ça qui va te ruiner ! »

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue il s'était rapproché d'elle, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son corps sur le bureau, et son visage si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Il s'était perdu dans ses mots. Ses idées s'étaient mélangés et ce qu'il avait dit n'avait plus eu de sens, mais Hermione n'en fichait. Après tout, il avait raison sur un point : ils étaient tous dérangés dans cette putain d'école.

Hermione se força à rester fixer sur ses yeux, mais quand les disques devenues argentées de Malfoy se perdirent à détailler son visage, elle se laissa dériver vers ses lèvres.

Elle sait très bien ce qui serait arrivé si Vector n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce en faisant plus de bruit qu'une scie sauteuse.

« Dumbledore a des problèmes, tous les élèves doivent se réunir au Grand Hall immédiatement, dépêchez-vous ! »

Affolés, ils rejoignirent en courant les autres, ne se séparant pas une seule fois. Arrivés devant le Grand Hall, ils virent tous les élèves à l'extérieur de la salle, maintenus à distance par des militaires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire … »

Ombrage avait un air satisfait collé au visage, ainsi qu'un papier tamponné du sceau du ministère. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient à une vitesse qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à encaisser. Enfin, ils virent le directeur sortir, escorté par des gardes armées, deux de chaque côtés, un devant et un derrière.

Harry semblait au bord des larmes et du malaise. Il ne cessait d'appeler le directeur qui ne lui accorda pas un regard. Ginny et Ron l'empêchaient de donner une bonne raison aux militaires de le frapper, mais il fallut aussi l'intervention de Dean et Seamus pour le maintenir immobile.

Hermione tenta une approche délicate d'Ombrage.

« Professeur ? »

La femme en rose semblait très joyeuse, et Hermione eut ses bonnes grâces pour parler.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Votre directeur à jouer les irresponsables ! Il dit être au courant que certains élèves étaient en position de cigarettes, et justifie le manque de punition par le fait que les laisser s'accrocher à certains éléments de leur passé peut être bon pour vous ! Ah, et ceci a été retrouvé dans son bureau ! »

Le cœur d'Hermione se stoppa net en voyant la feuille, normalement pendue sur le placard d'Harry, portant les noms de chaque élève bien lisibles, ainsi que _L'armée de Dumbledore_. Elle entendit Draco jurer et d'autres avoir des bruits étouffés derrière elle, et tenta de rester le plus stoïque possible.

Mais Ombrage n'y croyait plus.

« Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi, tous. Cette feuille est la preuve que Dumbledore cherche à prendre ma place au ministère et ce depuis mon arrivée ici ! S'il avait réussi, il aurait même sûrement tenté de prendre celle du Premier Ministre Crouch ! »

« C'est ridicule ! Dumbledore n'en a que faire du ministère ! » plaidait Harry.

« Je suis celui qui a demandé aux étudiants de signer cette liste bien avant votre arrivée. Les enseignements que vous leur avez prodigués ont porté leur fruit, puisqu'ils sont tous, sans exception, venus me demander de rayer leur nom de la liste. »

Excepté ceux de Malfoy et Luna, tous les noms étaient en effet rayés. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait. Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait barré les noms, elle en était sûre ! Alors qui ? Et comment ?

Dumbledore était la réponse la plus évidente, mais cela lui paraissait impossible. Comment avait-il été mis au courant pour leur réunion, et son plan ?!

Ombrage sembla réfléchir aux mots de Dumbledore, et _merci_ que cette femme soit stupide, car elle accepta la défense et redevint douce en regardant Hermione.

Tous étaient restés docilement silencieux, laissant le directeur prendre sur lui pour eux tous.

Dumbledore fut évacué, et Ombrage déplia le papier qu'elle tenait en main et sa plaça devant les élèves.

« _Je nomme dès à présent directrice de Poudlard, la ministre Dolorès Ombrage, et lui donne carte blanche pour corriger cet établissement, et ramener ses résidents dans le droit chemin. _

_Ses enseignements ayant déjà fait leur preuve, je la nomme également professeur de Sociologie, et augmente le nombre d'heures de cette matière de trois à six heures par semaine_. »

Elle arrêta sa lecture.

« Ce sont les mots du Premier Ministre, » expliqua-t-elle sottement, « par conséquent, quiconque ira contre moi, ira contre lui. Et si cela devait arriver, le ou la petit(e) rebelle se verra envoyer directement à Azkaban. Les Professeurs également. »

McGonagall mit une main devant sa bouche en horreur. Les élèves n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils entendaient … Ils pensaient que Poudlard était devenue une prison ? Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Les heures de Sociologie avaient été doublées, Dumbledore allait être jugé, et Ombrage pouvait faire de l'école ce qu'elle voulait.

Parler de désastre aurait été un bel euphémisme.

La réunion de la D.A du soir-même fut plus qu'animée. À peine franchit la porte de la chambre de Harry et Ron que Hermione plaqua le premier contre un mur :

« Abruti ! Comment Dumbledore a mit la main sur la feuille ?! »

« Hermione ! »

« Granger ça va pas ?! »

« Lâche-le ! »

Blaise jeta un regard à Draco que celui-ci ignora. Il ceintura la jeune femme et la souleva.

« Lâche moi connard ! »

« Ok fleurit comme langage- Putain Hermione ! » elle se débattait si violemment qu'elle avait réussi à lui donner un coup dans les côtes.

« Comment a-t-il eut la putain de feuille ?! »

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivé que le jeune femme se laissait aller ainsi. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle ni aucune tactique, mais plus que son instinct primaire.

Harry semblait trop anesthésié par ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir pour réagir aux attaques de Hermione. Il répondit de manière mécanique :

« Tom Jedusor a tué mes parents quand j'étais bébé. Il n'a pas réussi à me tuer moi, parce que ma mère l'a immolé avant de mourir. Il s'est enfuit mais il n'est pas la seule chose qui a brûlé. Dumbledore était médecin à l'hôpital de Londres, et c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'ai été retrouvé. Il m'a si bien soigné qu'à part de l'asthme et une mauvaise vision provoqués par la fumée, je n'ai aucun séquelle. Et cette cicatrice aussi … »

Il releva ses mèches pour montrer l'éclair sur son front qu'Hermione avait déjà vu.

« Ça ne me dit pas comment il a eut la feuille. »

« Il est comme un père pour moi. Alors quand on a commencé à mettre tout ça en place, je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui en avoir parler. »

La jeune femme choqua tout le monde en éclatant de rire.

« J'y crois pas, mais c'est qu'il est vraiment con en plus … tu voulais tant lui en parler et maintenant regarde ! Il va être envoyé devant la justice à cause de tes conneries, et Ombrage va tous nous descendre un par un ! »

« Ça suffit Hermione, c'est déjà assez dur pour lui- » tenta Ginny.

« C'est sa faiblesse, » siffla la jeune femme. « Je n'en ai rien à foutre que ce sois dur pour lui, il s'est mit dedans seul. S'il n'avait pas le cœur si tendre nous n'en serions pas là, et lui non plus. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et Cho tenta de retenir ses larmes. Pansy avait une main sur son cœur et les yeux fermés. Elle ne vit pas Blaise s'avancer derrière Hermione et claquer :

« Tu paniques parce que ton contrôle sur nous et l'école et en danger Granger ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Blaise, ça m'attriste de voir un garçon si doué être si buté. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vous, ou de cette école, ce n'était pas assez clair ?! »

Draco sursauta. Elle ne le pensait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Il croisa encore une fois le regard de Blaise.

« Harry a peut être un cœur tendre mais il est une bien meilleure personne que toi. »

« Ça tombe bien, mon objectif c'est pas de devenir nonne. Je crois que t'as pas bien compris la situation, mais maintenant on va passer à la vitesse supérieur. On va pas attendre gentiment que Draco et Luna décident de se bouger et de se mettre à genoux devant Ombrage. »

« Et tu proposes quoi génie, de la tuer ? »

« Blaise arrête, » demanda Pansy.

Mais Hermione avait encore son sourire et ses prunelles s'étaient éclairées suite aux mots de Blaise. Le jeune homme recula de peur.

« Je serai la seule avec assez de courage pour le faire, donc non. Mais je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête. »

« T'es complètement folle ! »

« Blaise bordel arrête ! » cria Draco.

« Je peux pas être le seul à la voir comme le monstre qu'elle est ! Elle parle de tuer Ombrage ! »

« Tu es celui qui en as parlé en premier, » rappela Dean.

« Elle a considéré l'idée ! »

« J'ai considéré l'idée, Seamus et Dean ont considéré l'idée, elle n'est pas la seule, » asséna Ginny.

Son frère la regarda choqué.

« Cette femme est un monstre, et c'est nos propres vies qui risquent d'y passer si on ne l'arrête pas vite. Alors si on se retrouve à cour d'option, moi la descendre ça m'ira, » affirma Seamus. « Ce serait pas la première fois que je me salis les mains. »

« Mes parents ont été assassiné par cinq Mangemorts, et je ne m'arrêterai de tuer que lorsque le dernier sera mort, » dit Hermione.

« Les quatre autres ? » demanda Luna.

« Je m'en suis déjà occupée. »

Malfoy regardait Hermione les poings serrés. Elle était animée par la vengeance, et ce depuis le meurtre de ses parents mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait tué sans but, lui. Il pensa deviner que c'était ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu dans la salle de classe plus tôt.

Blaise était redescendu en tension mais restait à la limite de l'hystérie. Ce n'était plus Hermione mais bien l'idée de tuer qui le faisait disjoncté. Il se laissa tomber sur un des lits, la main de Pansy sur une épaule.

« Je ne peux pas … pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois j'en ai déjà trop fait … »

Hermione le regardait avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, cachée derrière ses mèches bouclées. Draco s'agenouilla devant Blaise.

« Personne ne te demandera de la faire. On ne le fera peut-être même pas nous, on ne fait que chercher des solutions. On a juste trouver la dernière avant les autres. »

La réunion se finit la dessus. Hermione partit en claquant la porte, épuisée et terrifiée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Les autres avaient décidé de rester ensemble.

_Grand bien leur en face, ces abrutis. Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. _

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, ignorant les miaulements mécontents de son chat et partit prendre une douche. Pendant qu'elle se lavait, des centaines de pensées tournaient dans sa tête, et rien ne les arrêtait. Cela la rendait folle. Elle devenait folle. Si c'était possible de l'être encore plus … elle s'imagina être Bellatrix et ce fut à ce moment-là que son esprit craqua et qu'elle frappa le mur de la douche, utilisant la douleur pour se ramener sur terre.

Ses phalanges saignaient et le mur était légèrement fissuré, mais elle n'en avait que faire. En sortant, elle ne fit que nouer une serviette autour d'elle et prendre le nécessaire de soin pour bander sa main dans sa chambre.

Elle faillit lâcher la boîte en voyant Draco sur son lit, son chat sur le ventre. Il la vit arriver et dit en riant :

« Ton chat est très à l'aise avec les étranger- »

Il se coupa net en la voyant dégoulinante d'eau, les cheveux en chignon dont s'échappaient des mèches encore humide, une simple serviette autour de la poitrine.

Il rosit légèrement, et Hermione se sentit flatter. Puis la douleur la ramena dans le présent.

Le jeune homme remarqua aussi sa main blessée puisqu'il se leva d'un bon et la prit :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »

« Rien, » mentit-elle.

Il vit derrière elle le mur de la salle de bain tachée de sang et soupira. Elle protesta quand il subtilisa la boite de premier secours mais se tut quand il commença à bander lui-même sa main. Il l'avait assise pour mieux s'occuper d'elle, et la sensation était familière mais lointaine pour Hermione. Elle se revit tomber de vélo à 6 ans, sa mère près d'elle pour nettoyer son genou, lui répétant qu'elle était courageuse de ne pas pleurer. En réalité Hermione n'avait jamais eu l'envie de pleurer en se faisant mal.

Elle observa le visage de Draco pendant que celui-ci la soignait. Il avait une petite ride entre ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, un début de barbe bien rasé, et surtout, des yeux bicolores qu'elle ne se lassait pas de regarder. Selon la lumière ils apparaissaient soit bleu glace, soit gris, mais actuellement ils jonglaient entre les deux, créant des reflets de miroir brisé. Il était adorable, elle ne pouvait le nier. Et il était beau. Il finit le bandage soigneusement, rangea tout, et conclut en déposant un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme.

Elle resta surprise. Il eut le temps d'aller ranger la boîte et de revenir, et elle n'avait toujours pas réagit.

« Hermione ? »

Il l'avait appelé deux fois déjà avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il rit, et tourna la tête en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Hermione connaissait se comportement : il était gêné.

« Je suis venu te voir. Malgré ce que tu peux dire tu as aussi été secoué par le départ de Dumbledore. »

« C'est Ombrage qui m'inquiète. »

« Justement. Quand tu as parlé des assassins de tes parents … tu cherches à te venger. »

« Bien vu. »

« Ce n'est pas saint. »

« Si tu comptes me convaincre de laisser tomber le dernier assassin de mes parents tu peux partir tous de suite. »

Elle se leva et partit vers son armoire. Il la suivit.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais- Hermione ! »

Il la tourna vers lui et garda une main autour de son bras.

« Ils sont dangereux ! Que tu es réussi à t'en sortir les quatre premières fois est un miracle, tu n'auras peut-être pas cette chance avec le dernier. Ils ont des moyens, beaucoup de moyens, et ils ont le soutien d'une partie du gouvernement, tu n'es en sécurité nul part ! »

« Je prend le risque. »

« Tu ne comprends pas- »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Tortures, meurtres, violences, ce n'est rien que je ne connais pas déjà ou que je n'ai pas vu. Tu sembles bien renseigner sur eux, comment ça se fait ?! »

Draco la lâcha. S'il savait quelque chose, il ne se trahit pas. Il se contenta de glisser :

« Mes parents sont des gens importants, ils avaient accès à ce genre d'informations. »

Un autre argument permettant à Hermione de dire qui était ces parents en question.

« On doit se serrer les coudes. Si on commence à se séparer c'est finit. Surtout maintenant, » il continua, ses yeux devenus bleus.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas été touché, et le corps de Draco était entièrement tourné vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et mit ça sur le compte de l'excitation d'avoir une nouvelle proie. Ça ne pouvais être que ça, c'était évidant. Elle ignora la petite voix qui lui criait que non et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses deux mains derrière la tête de Draco, elle le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps et détacha ses cheveux, suivant les boucles qui descendaient dans son dos en y mêlant ses doigts. Hermione fut vite allongée sur son lit, Draco entre ses jambes. Il lui embrassa le cou, les clavicules, et tira sur la serviette de manière à ne découvrir que sa poitrine.

_Respectueux et attentif en plus de ça, wouah_ …

Elle tira sur son t-shirt et il rit de son impatience avant de l'enlever lui-même. Le pantalon suivit peu après, et Hermione testa le dos du blond en faisant courir ses ongles dessus, avec plus ou moins de pression. Dans les vapeurs du plaisir elle pensa quand même à vérifier que la porte de la chambre était bien verrouillée, et elle l'était. Elle eut un petit rire : elle n'avait pas fermée la porte, cela voulait dire que Draco avait tout prévu à peine entré dans la pièce.

Le contact peau contre peau les rendait fou. Il dessina ses courbes avec ses mains, restant sur sa taille et la rapprochant de lui le plus possible, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il se détacha d'elle pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Hermione ne semblait pas aimer lorsque la langue intervenait, puisqu'elle mordit la sienne violemment mais resta sage tant qu'il n'y avait que leurs lèvres.

Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, et quand il resta à un endroit plus longtemps, elle lui enfonça les ongles dans le bras.

« Pas de marque, » dit-elle avec un gémissement.

Sa réponse fut de rire mais il l'écouta et continua de laisser une traînée de baiser brûlant entre ses seins, descendant sur son ventre. Partout où il avait touché sa peau Hermione sentait encore les picotements qu'il lui procurait. Il mordilla la peau de sa hanche et écarta ce qui restait de la serviette. Un regard vers Hermione et il ne s'arrêta pas plus bas avec sa bouche.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui mais … »

Il caressa son ventre.

« Oui ? Dis moi Hermione. »

« Non rien, laisse. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'aurai pas interpellé pour rien et n'était pas du genre à tenir sa langue, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Un doute le prit :

« Tu … tu es vierge ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Il resta la fixer, interloqué.

« Non Draco non, loin de la même c'est juste que … habituellement quand je faisais ce genre de chose c'était avec d'autre chefs de gang d'enfants, pour la paix sur les territoires, former des alliances … tu me suis ? »

Il acquiesça. C'était vrai. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire : c'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle ferait ça pour son plaisir à elle, et non obtenir quelque chose de l'autre.

« Je comprend, alors parle moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a bloqué ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, avec ta bouche, là, je ne te rendrais pas la pareille et ça me gêne, » dit-elle rouge et la tête tournée vers le mur.

_Adorable, _pensa Draco.

« Comme tu le souhaites princesse. »

« Ne m'appelle pas- Ah ! »

Il avait écouté les désirs de la jeune femme (comme tout bon amant) et était passé directement à ses cuisses, mordillant la peau fine des deux côtés, avant de donner des coups de langues sur les marques.

Il remonta pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres ensembles, satisfait des soupirs de satisfactions qu'il arrachait à la jeune femme. Il grogna quand une des mains d'Hermione fit son chemin jusqu'à son membre et le caressa pour le durcir.

« Tu me rends dingue, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« Tu me donnes trop de pouvoir Draco, » elle tourna la tête et reprit ses lèvres.

Leur jeu dura encore quelques minutes, avant qu'enfin il n'entre en elle, leur arrachant à tout deux des soupirs de bien-être.

Hermione n'avait pas connu ça pendant des mois, et Draco au contraire, découvrait une nouvelle partenaire entièrement. Pansy n'y pouvait rien, mais son ancien travail lui collait à la peau, et il le ressentait dans la vulgarité de certaines de ses actions et de ses mots. Avec Hermione, tout était dans le jeu et la découverte de chacun. Pansy voulait toujours lui donner et ne rien recevoir, mais Draco lui, était du genre à donner et peu attendre en retour, complétant parfaitement Hermione qui recevait mais ne donnait que peu.

Après leurs ébats suivit la fameuse cigarette d'après sexe. Elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre, en culotte et avec la chemise de Draco sur le dos, et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, tournée vers la pièce. Lui n'avait remis que son caleçon, mais préférait rester dans les draps. Aucun des deux n'aimaient trop être câlin juste après, et ça leur allaient très bien. Il leur fallut deux clopes avant que Hermione ne retourne dans son lit et dans les bras de Draco.

« Pansy ne risque pas de revenir ? »

« Elle peut essayer mais je te rappel que tu as fermé la porte, et je ne compte pas aller la déverrouiller. »

Draco resta caresser la hanche sur laquelle sa main était posée, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Je déteste en parler maintenant, mais Ombrage, on en fait quoi ? Parce qu'arrête moi si je me trompe, mais on a pas vraiment eu de résultat clair tout à l'heure. »

« Non, et tant mieux. Je viens de penser à quelque chose qui va lui faire s'arracher les cheveux. La faire péter un plomb et lui faire dire les pires atrocités de sa vie. »

« A quoi ça va servir si on est les seuls à les entendre ? Elle en dit déjà quinze fois par jours je te rappel. »

Il la sentit sourire dans son cou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, toi tu vas juste t'inquiéter d'être convainquant avec Luna. »

« Luna ? »

« Je vous en parlerais demain, mais seulement à vous deux. »

Il nicha son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira longuement .

« Tu es incroyable. »

« T'attache pas trop, on n'est qu'amis avec bénéfices. »

« Ami c'est déjà un bon début, » sourit-il.

Mais dans l'esprit de Draco, ce mot ne sonna pas juste. Elle était dangereuse, Blaise avait raison, mais pas pour les même raisons. Elle était dangereuse parce qu'elle faisait ressentir à Draco des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ou voulut ressentir pour personne avant. Il avait été élevé avec les mots durs de son père, et des horreurs dans les yeux. Le cœur n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde là. Et elle lui faisait penser à ce monde, à faire taire son cœur sans cesse. Après tant d'années à recevoir il voulait donner, mais avait-il vraiment choisi la bonne personne ?

Draco s'endormit avec une pensée en tête : _merde_.

Il tombait amoureux.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 ! Nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire, puisque j'ai prévu environ 13-14 chapitres en tout, et ça va s'accélérer un peu.

WARNING ce chapitre contient des mentions de suicides, de violences psychologiques et des descriptions qui peuvent heurter !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain le 8 Mars !

**Chapitre 7 : I do what I want**

Hermione avait décide de passer en mode solo. Elle laisserait les autres de côté, et s'occuperait d'Ombrage seulement aidée de Malfoy et Luna. Avec ce dernier, leur petite _affaire_ s'était déjà reproduite trois fois, et la jeune femme sentait que malgré les apparences, Draco lui tombait dans le bec de plus en plus facilement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à cela, alors elle garda son rôle de désintéressée et mit ce qui se passait entre eux sur le compte d'un besoin affectif mutuel. Le fait est que les gens comme elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin … et Draco ne savait toujours pas la vraie histoire d'Hermione, ainsi que ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et elle avait le sentiment que quand il le découvrirait, elle perdrait sa confiance.

Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi, bien que son instinct la dirige du côté familiale …

Elle secoua la tête et se reprit. Elle était en cours, il ne fallait pas qu'elle dérive ainsi, ou elle attirerait l'attention.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Luna semblait de moins en moins joyeuse contrairement aux autres jours, et était beaucoup plus désagréable, même avec le pauvre Neville, qui commençait à se sentir dépasser par la situation. Elle mangeait de moins en moins également, et semblait avoir prit des teintes grises. Ses séances chez Madame Pomfrey n'aidaient plus de la même manière, et les professeurs se mirent à tous garder un œil sur elle – même Snape.

Ombrage quand à elle ne remarqua rien, sans grande surprise, et fut tout aussi atroce avec elle que le reste du temps. Seulement, Luna n'encaissait plus, et elle quitta la salle plusieurs fois en pleurant, poings et dents serrés, une insulte au bord des lèvres. Ce soir là, elle ne reparut pas au dîner, et Cho alla la chercher dans leur dortoir, inquiète.

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard : quelque chose n'allait pas. Le cri qui suivit confirma l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, et elle fut dans les premiers à se précipiter vers les dortoirs, suivit du blond et de Ginny. Elle faillit glisser en prenant le virage qui amenait aux chambres, mais Draco la rattrapa à temps. Ginny étouffa un cri et Hermione en comprit la raison en constatant que sa presque-chute été dû à du sang. Il coulait de la chambre ouverte de Cho et Luna, et la première était visiblement évanouie à moitié dans le couloir. Ginny se précipita pour la porter et l'écarter, et Hermione suivit la traînée de sang jusque dans la salle de bain, pour trouver Luna assise à même le sol, le dos contre la paroi de douche, les poignets en sang, un bout de verre à la main. Le sol autour d'elle était couvert de morceaux de miroir brisé. La blonde était très pâle, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, mais un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Luna ! »

Le cri de Neville ramena Hermione sur terre. Elle laissa de la place au garçon pour qu'il passe, et il se précipita sur elle, saisissant directement ses poignets dans le but d'arrêter le flot de sang.

« Appelez un professeur vite ! »

Ombrage arriva au moment même, suivit de tous les autres enseignants, et demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! »

« Ce qui se passe, » siffla Draco, « c'est qu'une élève est en train de mourir à cause de vous ! »

La femme eut un hoquet de stupeur tandis que McGonagall courut chercher Pomfrey et Snape dégagea les élèves de son passage. Il ne dit rien à Neville, mais fit directement avaler quelque chose à Luna.

« Cela sert à favoriser la coagulation, avec un peu de chance il n'est pas trop tard. »

Neville pleurait sans pour autant sangloter, et Hermione avait sans en avoir conscience, porté une main à son cœur en voyant Luna. Ombrage était devenue verte en voyant l'élève, et les paroles de Draco n'arrangeaient rien.

« Vous pensiez nous aider mais vous n'avez fait que nous plonger dans le désespoir ! Certains d'entre nous aurait pu s'en sortir ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, » intervint Snape, « veuillez cesser ses accusations, nous ne savons rien de la raison qui a poussé Miss Lovegood a commettre un tel acte- »

« Alors expliquez cette lettre ! »

Pansy eut un haut le cœur et Hermione posa une main sur son épaule. Snape arracha la lettre sanglante des mains de Draco et la lut. L'air sévère quitta son visage pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable.

« Qu'est-ce ? Que dit-elle ? » demanda Ombrage.

« Il vaut peut être mieux que vous ne la lisiez pas en présence des élèves, Madame la directrice. »

Elle hésitait entre acquiescer et répondre, mais se résolut à se rendre à son bureau. Flitwick chassa les élèves et les força à retourner dans leur chambre respective. Dans l'agitation, Blaise et Draco se mirent d'accord d'un regard et avant que les filles n'aient pu réagir, Pansy fut emmenée dans la chambre des garçons et Draco s'incrusta dans celle des filles. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il avait lui aussi changé de couleur, mais lui plus dans des teintes grisonnantes. Elle vida son gobelet de sa brosse à dent et le remplit d'eau pour lui et se mit à ses côtés sur le sol.

Tous exceptés Ron et elle avaient réagi plutôt violemment. Pour Ron, elle pensait à son temps avec Ginny dans la rue où il avait dû tout faire pour protéger sa sœur. Pour elle, c'était à peu près la même chose.

« Il n'était pas rare de se réveiller un matin et devoir retenir un enfant de sauter dans le vide, ou en découvrant qu'un des notre avait fait une overdose, où comme Luna, s'était suicidé, » dit-elle.

« Et comment as-tu réagi la première fois ? »

« J'ai vu mes parents se faire assassiner Draco. Les cadavres ne m'ont jamais rien fait … »

Il l'observa curieusement, et elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait de la confiance et un certain confort dans son regard nuageux.

_Merde. _

_Tu viens de te confier grosse maline … Tu es trop à l'aise avec lui. _

Elle ignora sa tête et détourna le regard. Elle devait garder ses distances. Draco allait devoir apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout le temps attendre quelque chose d'elle ! Elle était légèrement injuste, le jeune homme – deux des trois fois qui avaient suivi leur première fois – était déjà venu seulement pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble à parler et à fumer.

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas résolu le mystère de la mère de Draco. Avec le changement de directeur elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repasser par la salle informatique, et souhaitait se débarrasser d'Ombrage avant de continuer ses recherches.

À sa grande surprise, Draco se mit torse nu mais s'écrasa directement sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Hermione se mit debout et resta le regarder de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé, et il finit par ouvrir un œil. Il mit un moment avant de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, et grogna dans l'oreiller :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu prends toute la place, » rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise foi. Il ne prenait absolument aucune place.

« T'abuses. »

Elle soupira et alla se changer. À son retour, le blond dormait comme un enfant et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par cette vision. Elle devenait vraiment trop tendre à cause de ses conneries. Elle s'endormit, tournée dans sa direction, le bras du garçon autour de sa taille.

Le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise de ne voir aucun policier, aucun ambulancier, personne du corps médicale professionnel, comme si rien n'était arrivé. De même dans le journal, aucun article ne mentionnait l'incident de la veille. Neville était absent et elle apprit par Ginny qu'il avait passé toute la nuit au chevet de Luna. La petite blonde n'avait pas été transférée à St Mangouste mais avait été soignée par Madame Pomfrey directement dans l'infirmerie. La vieille femme manquait aussi à l'appel dans le Grand Hall d'ailleurs.

« Ombrage n'a pas fait de discours ni d'annonce. Elle est entrée, a mangé, et est repartie comme si de rien n'était, » dit Cho.

« Elle n'est pas faite pour son job, mais elle a dû mal à le comprendre, » renchérit Harry.

« Luna avait laissé une lettre, Neville m'a dit que les professeurs ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle soit diffusée entre les élèves, mais il a entendu Pomfrey en parler avec Dumbledore au téléphone : Luna aurait écrit que ce sont les cours d'Ombrage et ce qu'elle nous met dans le crâne qui l'aurait poussé à … enfin voilà, » informa Ginny.

Hermione garda l'information dans un coin de sa tête. C'était horrible pour Luna, mais si cela avait perturbé Ombrage, ça arrangeait bien Hermione. Un regard vers Draco et l'inquiétude la reprit. Il avait une mine épuisée et n'était pas le seul dans la salle. Elle avait déjà lu que dans certains lycées quand un élève se suicidait, il y avait comme un effet de masse, et il était assez commun que d'autres suicides suivent. Et le matin même, Hermione s'était réveillée dans un lit vide.

Draco ne transpirait vraiment pas la joie de vivre. Les inquiétudes d'Hermione se confirmèrent lorsqu'il explosa en plein cours de littérature. Elle ne savais pas ce que Blaise lui avait dit, mais il avait éclaté la tête de son ami sur la table avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas d'étage à l'école, il ne risquait donc pas de se blesser, mais le geste inquiéta et McGonagall se précipita hors de la salle pour poursuivre le jeune homme. Blaise avait le nez en sang, et Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux à côté de lui. Neville n'était toujours pas en classe, et Hermione se dit que le chaos venait de s'installer entre eux. Elle entendit Blaise dire à Pansy que Draco lui avait fait part de ses propres états d'âmes, et qu'il n'avait jamais connu son ami si pessimiste.

Ombrage arriva peu après, au grand dam de McGonagall qui suivait derrière.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe ? »

Blaise semblait ne pas vouloir répondre, mais Ron joua les connards :

« Malfoy a éclaté Blaise sur une table. »

« La ferme Weasmoche ! »

« Répète sale con ! »

« Silence ! »

Tous se figèrent de nouveau.

« Monsieur Malfoy a été retrouvé en train d'essayer de s'échapper de l'enceinte de l'école, il avait avec lui une paire de ciseaux et a menacé de se blesser si on ne le laissait pas partir. Mais avec toute la nictoine qu'il a mit dans son corps et son manque de nourriture, il s'est évanoui avant d'avoir pu passer à l'acte. »

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi l'état du jeune homme lui importait autant, et elle n'apprécia pas l'inquiétude qui l'envahit, ainsi que l'envie prenante de quitter la salle et de s'assurer elle-même de son état.

« C'est votre faute, » siffla-t-elle sans se retenir.

Elle sentit les larmes monter et ne les retint pas. C'était certes humiliant, mais il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante. Ombrage se tourna vers elle choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire aux mots de son élève favorite.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Elle a raison, » l'intervention de Blaise prit de court les deux femmes. Hermione le laissa continuer sans rien dire, « Juste avant de me frapper nous parlions de vos cours. Vous lui avez retourné le cerveau, il ne sait même plus qui il est et ce qu'il doit faire ! Vous avez détruit tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qu'il avait construit en lui, vous avez expulsé tout ça et vous l'avez poussé à perdre le contrôle ! Il allait mieux, tellement mieux depuis que Dumbledore l'avait recueilli, mais vous avez tous gâché ! »

McGonagall fit sortir Blaise mais c'était trop tard, les mots avaient été dit. Et le visage d'Ombrage témoignait de son désarroi. Elle n'avait pas été celle qui avait découvert les élèves et ça se voyait. Hermione eut la satisfaction de la voir bancale et chanceler.

Et comme si un Dieu l'avait entendu prier pour achever la directrice, Neville arriva en courant, le visage ruiné de larmes, et Ginny mit une main devant sa bouche, craignant le pire.

« C'est Luna, elle- » il s'étouffa avec sa salive. « Elle a fait une rechute, et elle- », il éclata en sanglot.

Sans avoir besoin de finir, tous avaient compris : Luna était morte. Cho et Ginny se mirent à pleurer, Harry serra les poings, mais tous les élèves sans exception ainsi que la professeur tournèrent leur regard vers Ombrage. Ils restèrent fixés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte. Un hoquet de peur la prit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous comme ça ?! Je n'ai rien, ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

Personne ne répondit, et elle finit par quitter la salle en vitesse avec un petit cri. Les cours furent annulés et les élèves renvoyés dans leur chambre. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini. Ombrage était en train d'être brisée, et la femme avait un esprit faible, et facilement manipulable malgré les apparences. Ils y étaient presque, elle le sentait. Alors elle décida de porter le coup de grâce, quitte à payer de sa personne.

« Où tu vas ? On a interdiction de sortir avant le dîner ! » demanda Pansy en la voyant sortir de la chambre.

« Je vais mettre fin à tous ça. »

« Quoi ? Eh- Hermione ! »

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, un sac rempli sur l'épaule. Elle savait qu'à cette heure là Ombrage devait se trouver à l'infirmerie, à remplir les papiers pour le corps de Luna.

Mais la blonde ne quitterait pas l'école, Hermione s'en assurerait.

Elle se déplaça à pas feutrés dans les couloirs, contrôlant sa respiration et ses mouvements, réussit à passer devant le bureau de Flitwick sans que celui-ci ne la voit ou ne l'entende, vérifia que le bureau d'Ombrage était bien vide, et elle bloqua ensuite la porte derrière elle avec la chaise.

Elle souffla longuement et se tourna pour découvrir la chose la plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vu : le bureau de Dumbledore n'était plus que l'intérieur d'une maison de poupée. Du sol au plafond en passant par les murs et les meubles, tout était _rose _: magenta, rose claire, rose foncé, fuchsia, cerise, framboise, etc …

Le papier peint des murs était décoré par des petits nœuds, et Ombrage avait accroché une bonne vingtaine d'assiettes peintes avec des chatons et des arabesques dorés. Cinq crayons à papier étaient disposés parallèlement les uns aux autres sur le bureau, et du papier rose pâle attendait d'être utilisé au milieu du meuble. Malgré le changement de fournitures, le système de rangement de Dumbledore pour les dossiers des étudiants avait été laissé intacte.

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant une photo du Premier Ministre sur le bureau, comme des fonctionnaires mettent celle de leur famille sur les leurs. Elle commença par donner un coup dans le cadre pour le faire tomber et le briser. Puis, elle commença sa mise en scène.

Quand Ombrage retourna à son bureau une demi-heure plus tard et le trouva fermé, elle était déjà bien secouée. Voir le corps de la jeune Lovegood l'avait perturbé, et dès son entrée à l'infirmerie, Draco avait dû être sédaté car il avait tenté de se jeter sur elle. Cela l'avait bien marqué aussi. Elle tenta de se rappeler sa mission et pourquoi elle faisait tous ça, mais ces derniers jours avaient été plus que ce qu'elle ne savait supporter. Elle avait appris avec le Premier Ministre que Dumbledore serait relâché, les preuves contre lui ayant été jugées trop légères et surtout, enfantines. L'ego de la femme en rose en fut blessé, mais elle garda la tête droite. Elle attrapa Snape qui passait par là avec Trelawney et McGonagall et lui demanda de l'aider avec sa porte.

Le professeur de Chimie leva un sourcil sous son ton autoritaire et surtout malpolie et défonça la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

« Voici. »

Le cri qui sortit des poumons d'Ombrage fut entendu dans toute l'école. Il fut si strident que les vitres vibrèrent et les professeurs se bouchèrent les oreilles. La directrice prit ensuite la fuite, laissant vu au tableau sanglant qui prenait place dans son bureau et devant lequel son cerveau avait craqué.

Hermione gisait sur le bureau, sur son dos, sa tête ballante donnant l'impression qu'elle regardait directement dans les yeux la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout autour d'elle les murs et le sol avaient été tâchés d'une traînée de sang qui menait à son corps, et elle avait écrit _Vous êtes à blâmer_, le r coulant, signe qu'elle s'était effondrée avant de le finir. Le portrait du premier ministre éclaté sur le sol, les feuilles volantes éparpillés partout dans la pièce. L'étudiante avait laissé un couteau tombé sur le sol, et ses poignets étaient striés de rouge, exactement comme ceux de Luna la veille.

Trelawney s'évanouit et McGonagall chancela avant d'être rattrapée par Snape.

« Prenez vous en main, ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi ça ressemble. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et se mit à hauteur du regard. Elle n'avait pas les yeux vides et voilés caractéristiques de ceux d'un mort.

« Miss Granger, » appela-t-il en prenant son pouls. Il soupira mais un petit rire lui échappa.

« Severus ! » s'indigna Minerva.

Mais Hermione se redressa d'un coup, arrachant un cri ou se mêlait peur et surprise à la professeur. La brune toussa et se tourna de manière à être assise sur le bureau face à Minerva, qui la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est bon, vous croyez qu'on en est enfin débarrassé ? »

Trelwaney se réveilla à ce moment-là, et quand Hermione lui fit un signe de la main, un énième cri fut poussée et elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

« Miss Granger ! Êtes-vous dérangez ?! »

« Vous osez poser la question après avoir lu mon dossier ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Vous avez raison, c'est pire. Mais voyez le bon côté, Dumbledore va être forcé de revenir si nous n'avons plus de chef d'établissement. »

« C'est _professeur _Dumbledore, Miss Granger, » intervint une voix.

McGonagall sursauta et émit un petit bruit de surprise en voyant le directeur derrière elle.

« Déjà rentré ? » demanda Snape comme si tout ça était normal.

« Oui, Miss Ombrage ne vous en avait sûrement pas informé, mais j'ai été relâché dans la matinée. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telle mesure Miss Granger. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux sombres.

« C'était amusant. »

McGonagall eut encore une surprise en voyant Luna et Draco se frayer un chemin dans le bureau pour aller donner des serviettes mouillés à Hermione, et des sceaux et serpillières à la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeurs, nous allons tout nettoyer. »

« Même si c'était l'idée d'Hermione, » rajouta Draco.

« Mais- » McGonagall suivait chaque mouvement de Luna, incapable de comprendre ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Laissez Minerva, si ça leur fait plaisir, cela évitera à notre chère Rusard une crise cardiaque. »

« Mais enfin professeur ! Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Malfoy- »

« Je sais, je sais tout Minerva. »

Il entraîna les professeurs à sa suite, aidant Snape à porter Trelawney.

« Je crois que nous devons des remerciements à nos élèves, bien qu'ils vous aient causé quelques frayeurs. »

« Quelques ?! » s'insurgea Minerva. « Nous pensions avoir une élève décédée et un élève dépressif ! Le reste du corps enseignant aurait pu en pâtir ! »

« Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, je vais d'ailleurs accorder 50 points chacun, pour les divisions Némésis, Thor et Odin ! »

McGonagall soupira et secoua la tête. Un petit sourire lui vint malgré tout : tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ou presque !

« Les autres étudiants ! »

« Seront prévenus ce soir lors du dîner ! »

Hermione, Luna et Draco finissaient le ménage quand la blonde en eut assez d'aider et partit sans un mot. Aucun ne réagit, habitués depuis longtemps.

« C'était génial, elle n'a même pas fait attention mais elle m'ait rentrée dedans en courant, et l'expression de son visage était inoubliable ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Tous les enregistrements que j'ai réalisé de la dernière semaine on était envoyé au Premier Ministre via l'ordinateur de cette sorcière, ainsi que certains documents très intéressants qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger. Elle parlait de trahir le Ministre, des projets qu'elle avait pour celle école, et j'ai même trouvé de quoi garder Skeeter loin de l'idée de mettre son nez dans nos affaires. »

Draco s'arrêta et la prit par surprise en venant l'embrasser.

« Draco, » elle le repoussa, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il cacha ses yeux derrière ses cheveux et lui montra son dos. Elle entendit un juron et il dit :

« Rien, j'en avais envie. Tu es incroyable, c'est tout. »

Il quitta ensuite le bureau non sans reprendre avec lui le matériel de nettoyage. Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla : elle s'était trop ouverte à lui, l'avait trop laissé entrer, et maintenant il était trop attaché. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas autant le repousser qu'elle le pensait … elle commençait à comprendre le problème d'avoir son cœur et sa tête parler pour lui dire deux choses complètement différentes. Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas que son cœur puisse lui parler un jour.

_Il le fait tout le temps et tu le sais, à chaque fois que tu essayes de te convaincre que tu es humaine. _

_Je le suis !_

_Tu vois ?_

Elle se reprit et alla se changer. Elle atteignit sa chambre sans s'en rendre compte. Ses débats internes commençaient à lui pomper son énergie et à contrarier ses plans. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ses calculs eux n'en pâtissaient pas : la chambre était vide.

À cette heure là, tous étaient dans le Grand Hall, et Dumbledore devait commencer son discours. Elle rejoignit le Grand Hall au moment où Luna et Draco firent leur entrée, surprenant tous les étudiants et le reste des professeurs.

« Luna ! »

Neville sauta de son banc et la prit dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. La jeune fille resserra ses bras autour de lui aussi, son rire claire résonnant dans toute la salle. Blaise se leva et alla aussi prendre Draco dans ses bras, suivit par Pansy, tandis qu'Hermione fut applaudi par Ginny, qui entraîna toute la salle.

« Non, non ! » demanda la brune.

« Tu rigoles ?! Tu le mérites ! » dit Harry.

« T'as chassé la sorcière ! » félicita Ron.

« Mais comment ? » demanda Neville. « J'aurai juré que tes poignets étaient réellement coupés ! »

« On l'a joué à la Scream, » répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil à Hermione qui eut un sourire en coin. « Désolé mec d'ailleurs, mais ça devait être crédible, » s'excusa-t-il à Blaise.

« T'inquiète abruti, » Blaise lui colla une droite, surprenant toute la salle mais prit le blond ses bras de nouveau.

« S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme ! » Dumbledore avait la mine légère mais les yeux sévères.

Le silence se fit mais tous restèrent où ils se trouvaient. Le directeur reprit la parole :

« La Ministre Ombrage a certes, quitté l'établissement, mais aucune nouvelle d'elle n'a encore été donnée, ce qui signifie que notre école sera visitée et que vous serez interrogés par les autorités. »

« Mais nous n'avons rien à voir là dedans ! » rétorqua Dean.

« Je vous entend Monsieur Thomas, mais eux ne le verront pas de cet angle. Elle est un agent du gouvernement qui doit rendre des rapports chaque soir. Elle attirera l'attention sur l'école vu son importance. »

« Et si jamais des informations compromettantes sur elle aurait été envoyées au Premier Ministre, » intervint Hermione, « pensez-vous qu'ils viendraient quand même foutre le nez dans nos affaires ? »

Le directeur resta la fixer, et pendant un temps, elle et lui retrouvèrent la défiance dans le regard de l'autre, ainsi que le bras de fer mentale de début d'année.

« Dans ce cas, » finit par dire Dumbledore, « je suppose qu'ils n'auraient aucune raison pour venir nous déranger, en effet. »

Les élèves poussèrent des acclamations de joie et de triomphe qui résonnèrent encore longtemps dans les couloirs. Le dîner fut beaucoup plus animé qu'habituellement, les tables ayant été toutes réunies en une grande tablée où se mêlaient élèves et professeurs. Hermione se retrouva entre Ron et Luna, juste en face de Draco, lui entre McGonagall et Blaise. Le blond lui fit un sourire avant d'attaquer le repas.

Hermione s'isola mentalement : maintenant que le cas d'Ombrage était réglé, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper du mystère des Malfoy, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait de ne pas poursuivre ses recherches, qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle découvrirait. Elle avait plus ou moins eut le temps de penser à l'identité de la mère de Draco, et de plus en plus Androméda ne figurait plus sur la liste.

Cependant, le week-end commençait et elle ne perdrait pas une seconde. Elle saurait enfin qui était le dernier meurtrier de ses parents et surtout, qui étaient les parents de Draco.

Juste avant de retourner dans les dortoirs, Dumbledore eut un dernier mot :

« Les Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban n'ont malheureusement pas encore été retrouvés. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà par le passé eut des relations particulières avec eux, et si jamais vous ressentez le besoin de faire part de vos peurs, ma porte sera toujours ouverte, et ce 24h/24 ! »

Draco et Harry semblaient les plus concernés, mais Hermione sentit que les autres élèves trouveraient aussi leur chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur au milieu de la nuit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit sans attendre les autres.

Au petit déjeuner, le journal apporta des nouvelles qui donnèrent des sueurs froides à Hermione. Bellatrix aurait réussi à rejoindre son ancienne demeure familiale ainsi que sa sœur et le mari de cette dernière, qui auraient réinvesti l'établissement avec plusieurs Mangemorts après la disparition de Tom Jedusor, mais surtout la perte de leur fils. Les rouages s'activaient à toute vitesse dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ignora Ginny et Harry qui lui parlaient, et sortit en courant du Grand Hall. Elle n'avait pas la clé de la salle informatique, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin elle en avait assez de jouer avec les règles de Dumbledore, elle avait toujours fait ses propres règles et ça ne changerait pas aujourd'hui. Sans hésiter elle décrocha ses cheveux et se servit d'une des épingles pour crocheter la serrure. La porte ne lui résista pas et bientôt, deux ordinateurs furent allumés.

Hermione chercha tous ce qu'elle put : Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromèda Malfoy … jusqu'à tomber sur un article parlant du **Drame des Malfoy** : _Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, tous deux Ministres compétents et appréciés, ont eu un accident lors d'un voyage d'affaire dans le pays, accompagné de leur fils, Draco Malfoy. La voiture qui les transportait aurait été percutée par un véhicule conduit par deux civils encore inconnus, mais qui seraient en opposition avec les projets de loi de la riche famille. Leur jeune fils âgé de 13 ans, n'aurait pas survécu à la collision et serait mort sur le coup. Les Malfoy eux, s'en sont sortis sans blessures graves, mais le cœur brisé de la perte de leur unique enfant. _

_Narcissa_, la mère de Draco n'était pas Andromèda, mais bien la deuxième sœur inconnue de Bellatrix, Narcissa ! En regardant à quand datait l'article, Hermione constata que cela collait avec la période à laquelle Draco était entré à Poudlard. Visiblement, Draco avait lui-même trouvé une raison et un bon timing pour fuir ses parents. Mais alors pourquoi le faire passer pour mort ? Draco devait savoir des choses que ses parents ne voulaient sûrement pas voir ébruiter, ou ils avaient voulu le protéger. Elle ne voyait que ses deux possibilités.

Hermione s'activa sur les ordinateurs, ouvrant chaque article qu'elle pouvait. Dans le journal, il était bien dis que les Mangemorts et Bellatrix avaient eu contact avec les Malfoy, alors pourquoi ne trouvait-elle rien ?! Elle s'arrêta soudain en voyant le nom de la mère réapparaître, suivit d'une photo de son mari en prison. Elle cliqua sur le lien et sa respiration se bloqua :

_Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté par la police Britannique hier dans la soirée, après que son appartenance à cette secte criminelle et raciste, les _Mangemorts_, fut prouvée. La demeure de l'homme et de sa femme furent fouillés de fond en comble, et même si aucune trace de Narcissa Mlafoy ne fut retrouvée, des dizaines de documents et d'armes reposaient dans la cave des deux Ministres. Un carnet en particulier, où était inscrit des centaines de noms de familles, certains rayés, d'autres non, a attiré l'attention des autorités. Après avoir comparé les noms avec les différentes affaires de meurtres liés aux Mangemorts ses dix dernières années, le chef de la police a confirmé que tout les noms rayés étaient les noms de familles entières massacrés et détruites par les Malfoy et leurs camarades. Après interrogation, Lucius a avoué avoir fait parti de la secte depuis sa création, mais il est encore trop tôt pour savoir s'il fait bien parti des piliers de la secte._

_Parmi les noms du carnet, celui des Weasley n'était qu'en partie rayé, et on se souvient tous du drame qui toucha cette famille il y a des années de ça, après le mort de Fred Weasley et la disparition de son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, quelques jours plus tard. _

_Bien qu'ayant plaidé coupable pour presque tous les meurtres, Lucius Malfoy refuse d'indiquer où se trouve sa femme, et ne cesse de plaider son innocence, je cite « _Je suis celui qui a participé aux meurtres et aux massacres, elle n'a fait que rayer les noms sur la liste, elle n'a jamais eut une arme dans les mains ! _» Mais Narcissa Malfoy est-elle aussi innocente que son époux le prêtant ? Et surtout est-ce que leur fils, Draco Malfoy, tué dans un accident de la route il y a quelque mois, avait connaissance de ce carnet, et faisait-il lui aussi parti de la secte ?_

_Ci-dessous, des photocopies des pages du carnet des Malfoy. _

Hermione ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver son nom. Rayé.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle sentit sa tête tournée et la nausée la prendre, et elle dû se tenir à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Elle avait enfin trouvé le dernier meurtrier de ses parents. Le cinquième coupable, celui dont elle voulait la peau. Et sa tête pour une fois, s'était bien accordée avec son cœur : elle n'aimait pas du tout sa découverte.

Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui avait réussi à l'approcher, avait tué ses parents. Et pour se faire justice et achever sa vengeance, elle devrait le tuer. Elle se revit soudain à 7 ans, enfermée dans ce placard froid et étroit, voir ses parents se faire assassiner sauvagement, et elle ne fut plus que vengeance, comme elle l'avait été pendant dix ans dans les rues de Londres. Elle retrouva ce sentiment qui l'avait sauvé toutes ces années, et qui l'avait porté et fait d'elle qui elle était. Comme un poison elle le laissa se rependre en elle et noyer tout le reste : son amitié avec Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry mais surtout, cette relation entre deux ponts qu'elle avait eut avec Draco. Tous ça disparu et ne laissa plus place qu'à une chose : la haine.

Elle laissa tout en plan et sachant où trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le Grand Hall. La douleur dans sa poitrine lui donnait envie de gémir, crier, pleurer, mais elle garda tout en elle, à l'exception d'une larme, unique, qui laissa une traînée brûlante sur sa joue.

Tous avaient fini leur petit déjeuner et sortaient du Grand Hall quand Hermione les rejoignit. Ginny fronça les sourcils en la voyant si sombre et pleine de colère, mais ne put rien dire et faire quand la brune passa à ses côtés sans lui accorder un regard.

« Hermione ? »

En entendant ce nom Draco leva la tête de sa conversation avec Pansy, pour trouver la jeune femme plantée en face de lui. Il ne lui sourit pas comme il aurait voulu le faire, écraser par l'aura de violence qu'elle dégageait.

« Hermione ? »

« Ton père, » grinça-t-elle. « SALOPARD ! »

Et elle le frappa.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 est là ! Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs et très complets, puisqu'on va arriver dans le tournant final ! Prochain chapitre le 22 Mars !

**Chapitre 8 : Say what you say **

« Miss Granger ! »

Le cri poussé par McGonagall fut entendu de tout le monde sauf de l'appeléd. À peine Draco s'était penché sous le coup qu'elle l'avait choppé au col pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Sa force semblait encore peu développée, mais sa rage et sa douleur compensaient et la rendait encore plus dangereuse. Le pauvre Draco n'y comprenait rien, et tenta de dégager la jeune femme :

« Ça va pas ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Hermione ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça enculer ! Ton père le _meurtrier_, tu comptais le cacher longtemps ça ?! »

Blaise la saisit par la taille et l'éloigna de Draco. Il avait réussi à aussi prendre ses bras mais se ramassa quand même un coup de tête qui cassa son nez déjà fragilisé. De douleur il lâcha Hermione qui voulut se précipiter de nouveau sur Draco mais fut interceptée par Dean et Seamus, qui la ceinturèrent à deux.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous le défendez mais son père est un putain de meurtrier ! »

Rusard revint à ce moment-là avec le cahier d'Hermione où elle avait annoté toute ses recherches et cheminements de pensée.

« Tout le monde le sait ici ! Tout le monde est au courant ! » répondit Draco au bord de la crise de nerf son père était un sujet qui malgré les années ne cessait de le faire souffrir et d'insinuer en lui une peur glaçante.

« Et moi ?! Moi je n'en savais rien ! » continua Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu te faire ?! Putain Hermione ! »

Draco n'avait pas que mal au visage. De voir Hermione réagir ainsi lui brisa le cœur, lui qui s'était tellement attaché à elle et qui pensait le sentiment réciproque. Les larmes qui aveuglaient sa vue mais réussissait à retenir dégringolèrent le long de ses joues quand Hermione lui répondit, la voix brisée :

« Il a tué mes parents ! »

Tous savaient qu'Hermione avait eu la peau de quatre des cinq meurtriers de ses parents, et ce n'était pas non plus un secret qu'elle cherchait à tuer le dernier. Alors la découverte de l'identité de celui-ci mit un froid dans le couloir. Draco resta yeux écarquillés et dans le vide à fixer un point inexistant derrière Hermione, tandis qu'elle-même, épuisée émotionnellement, fini par s'effondrer en pleurs et hoquets de rage.

« Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan, veuillez escorter Miss Granger dans la salle de quarantaine, Monsieur Rusard vous montrera le chemin. Professeur Snape, pouvez-vous les accompagner pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun incident ? Vous êtes le mieux placé en ces cas-là, » demanda Dumbledore.

Snape inclina la tête pour confirmer. Hermione ne se débattait plus tant que ça, juste quelques mouvements pour tenter de se dégager de temps en temps, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Draco était toujours sous le choc et s'écarta en sursautant en sentant la main de Blaise sur son épaule. Il se recroquevilla pratiquement sur lui-même, se laissant glisser le long du mur pour finir le front sur les genoux et les mains sur les oreilles.

Des flashs de son enfance lui revenait : la violence dont il avait été témoin, qu'il avait subi, qu'il avait fait subir. De son « père », qui souhaitait faire de lui un pantin, de sa mère, silencieuse, aimante, mais pas moins violente et cruelle. Pourtant Narcissa était la seule à pouvoir calmer Lucius dans ses actes de folies, sans risquer sa vie. La mère de Draco avait tant de fois celle de son fils, qu'il ne savait plus compter. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être si aimante, attentive, protectrice envers son fils, et en même temps, le laisser se faire battre par son père ?

Il n'avait jamais compris. N'avait jamais voulu comprendre. Il voulait juste survivre.

À 10 ans, Draco était devenu un diamant. La fierté de Monsieur et Madame Malfoy. Magnifique et brut à l'extérieur. Impénétrable, froid, glaciale même à l'intérieur. Tous ceux qui se heurtaient à lui finissaient en miettes, parfois au sens littérale du terme. Son père et sa mère avaient réussi leur mission : faire de lui une machine au service des Mangemorts. Lui via la violence physique et mentale, à le battre, l'insulter, lui faire associer certains comportements avec une punition sévère. Et elle dans la manipulation mentale douce et insoupçonnable d'une mère, à l'encourager, lui donner des leçons de vie sur le bien et le mal, le conditionner mentalement.

Tous les idéaux de ses parents, leurs façons de penser, de voir les choses … Draco n'avait jamais été en accord avec eux. Ils avaient réussi à faire de lui un être insensible, violent, et cruel, mais il ne l'était pas réellement. Il l'était pour évacuer tout ce que ses parents lui bourraient dans le crâne, il l'était parce qu'il devait l'être, pour sauver sa peau. Mais au fond de lui, ses parents n'avaient jamais réussi à tuer la partie humaine de son âme et de son esprit. Il se haïssait et se frapper la tête contre les murs à chaque familles tuées grâce à lui, il haïssait ce Tom Jédusor qui était venu laver le cerveau de ses parents quand il était enfant, les transformant en monstres comme on n'en faisait plus dans les contes de fées, et surtout il se haïssait de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Pendant 3 ans il fut envoyé de foyers « impurs » en foyers « impurs », jouant les garçons perdus qui à chaque fois, fut accueilli par ces familles qui valaient dix fois mieux que la sienne, pour les poignarder dans le dos dans le sens littérale du terme, ouvrant portes et fenêtres pour laisser un passage à son père et ses collègues. Lucius le forçait à regarder. Pour l'endurcir, disait-il. Draco fut malade devant son premier massacre : il vomit sur la scène de crime, rendant son père furieux, qui faillit le tuer en le battant la nuit même. Pour les autres, il ne réagit pas. Il resta silencieux, le regard rivé sur les corps sans vie des pères, des mères, des enfants … les enfants étaient ceux qui le brisaient le plus … il s'excusait toujours dans une prière silencieuse pendant le retour au Manoir Malfoy.

Il s'était aussi senti responsable pour Blaise. Il était ami à l'école privée avec lui. Sa mère se rapprocha de celle de Blaise, et très vite son cas intéressa. Mais Draco disparu peu après. L'accident de voiture était bien réel. Mais il n'en était pas mort. Il s'était échappé. L'accident les avait tous assommés, mais lui avait retrouvé ses esprits bien vite et s'était faufilé hors de la voiture. Personne à l'horizon et il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, avait prit son courage et s'était enfui. Ils n'étaient pas partis très loin de Londres encore, et ses pas l'avaient conduit devant Poudlard. Dumbledore avait vu ce petit garçon sale aux cheveux platines courir à travers le terrain de foot de l'école, et l'avait reconnu en un clin d'œil. Habitué à être très renfermé sur lui-même, il avait fallu des jours entiers à Pomfrey avant de réussir à arracher ne serait-ce que son prénom à Draco.

C'est comme ça que le jeune Malfoy intégra Poudlard, premier élève aux côtés d'Harry Potter à faire partir de cette établissement pour brebis égarées.

« Draco ! Tu n'es plus là-bas tu es ici ! Draco ! »

La voix de Blaise le sortit de sa transe et il tourna son regard emplit de larmes et d'incompréhension vers son meilleur ami, qui n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras. L'odeur familière rassura Draco et il nicha son nez dans le cou métisse. Il serra la main que Pansy glissa dans la sienne.

Quand il fut enfin calmé, il nota que tous les autres élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur dortoir, et qu'il ne restait que Dumbledore et Snape, qui était revenu. Il se remit sur ses pieds à l'aide de ses amis, et sécha ses larmes, retrouvant son allure de diamant brut.

« Laissez-la sortir de la quarantaine, » demanda/ordonna-t-il.

« Non, » le ton de Dumbledore ne laissait pas place à la discussion mais ça n'impressionna pas Draco plus que ça.

« Laissez-la sortir ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre division je vous suggère de rester à votre place, » claqua Snape.

Draco fronça les sourcils et décida de faire absolument l'inverse de ce que son responsable lui avait conseillé : il se dirigea de lui-même vers la quarantaine.

Il connaissait bien la salle : il avait passait une majeure partie de ses premiers jours à Poudlard en quarantaine à cause de sa violence envers les professeurs, et des nombreuses bagarres qu'il était toujours celui à commencer.

Qu'une salle comme celle-là existe dans un établissement qui ne se voulait pas une prison était pour le moins surprenant. Draco était la raison de cette salle, étant victime de crises de paniques et de crises de nerf pour le moins violent qui le rendait incontrôlable, dangereux pour lui et les autres. Et considéré que plusieurs élèves avaient des troubles mentaux, ça n'était finalement pas si étonnant.

C'était une chambre assez simple, qui ressemblait aux chambres des dortoirs, à la différence que tout était couvert de mousse, empêchant de se blesser, volontairement ou non.

Mais Draco ne fit pas trois pas qu'il fut intercepté par le directeur.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Non. Monsieur Malfoy vous le savez très bien vous-même cette salle peut avoir une apparence de cellule d'asile aux premiers abords, mais il me semble me souvenir qu'elle vous a été d'une grande aide par le passé. »

« Hermione ne le mérite pas ! »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que Miss Granger mérite où non. Elle vous a frappé- »

« Elle était en colère ! »

« Vous aussi à l'époque- »

« Ce n'était pas la même chose ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy ! »

Le haussement de voix surprit Draco et l'immobilisa. Blaise et Pansy – qui jusque là restaient regarder avec appréhension – furent renvoyés par Snape.

« Vous donnez trop de crédits à Miss Granger. Je me doute de la relation que vous pouvez avoir développés, mais je vous suggère de prendre quelques pas en arrière et de réfléchir à son comportement et sa personne. »

Draco se dégagea d'un coup.

« Nous ne savons rien d'elle ! Mis à part ce qu'elle veut bien nous dire et ce n'est pas grand chose ! »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

« Que dois-je comprendre ? »

« Son dossier. Je veux lire le dossier d'Hermione. Elle sait tout de nous et nous rien d'elle. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, le dernier meurtrier de ses parents … étant mon père, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui la pousse à vouloir la mort de mon père à ce point. »

« La vengeance. »

Draco émit un bruit agacé, regardant Dumbledore avec colère, blâmant le professeur de faire exprès de ne pas comprendre. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi elle agit comme elle le fait depuis son arrivée. J'ai compris, son cerveau tourne trois plus vite que les nôtres, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a autre chose. Je veux savoir quoi. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux et Draco joua sa dernière carte.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, en 5 ans ici je n'ai fais que me concentrer sur moi-même, me soigner et laisser les étudiants faire leur vie. Alors s'il vous plaît. Ne me forcez pas à m'introduire dans votre bureau pour trouver le dossier moi-même. »

Snape fronça les sourcils et échangea un long regard avec le directeur, toute une discussion que seul eux comprenaient. Snape finit par soupirer et partir, un dernier regard vers Draco.

« Très bien. Suis-moi. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Ce fut si simple ?

Il suivit le directeur jusqu'à son bureau, encore inconscient de ce qu'il découvrirait.

Hermione elle, tournait en rond dans la chambre de confinement tel un lion en cage. Elle avait arraché les pinces qui tenaient ses cheveux et les avait balancé à travers la pièce sans avoir la satisfaction de les voir se briser. Ses paumes étaient pratiquement couvertes de sang à force d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qui l'avait poussé à frapper Draco plus tôt était maintenant enfermé à l'intérieur d'elle sans aucun moyen de sortir, et ça la rendait folle. Des cris de frustrations montaient sans sa poitrine mais elle les retint en se mordant l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang.

Frapper les murs ne lui apporta aucune libération, puisqu'elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Des grognements lui échappaient quand la tension s'accumulait.

Elle finit par s'asseoir contre le mur, reproduisant la position de Draco dans le couloir. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans son crâne mais elle en avait besoin : elle se sentait vide, si vide que la douleur était la seule chose qui la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, elle avait besoin de la douleur, où elle avait l'impression qu'elle en mourrait.

La scène repassait dans sa tête : les articles qu'elle avait lu, les mots qui étaient ressorti, son nom de famille sur le carnet des Malfoy, et Draco … elle l'avait frappé.

_Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !_

_Rien que tu n'aurais pas déjà dû faire. _

_Il ne le méritait pas ! _

_Il est le fils du meurtrier de nos parents ! Bien sûr qu'il le méritait !_

_Il n'est que leur fils ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait !_

_Exactement, tu le veux innocent mais l'est-il ?!_

_Il n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de nos parents j'en suis certaine ! _

_Comment ?_

_Je le sens … _

_Je t'ai connu plus convaincante._

_LA FERME !_

Le cri qu'elle pensait avoir poussé dans sa tête résonna en réalité dans la salle vide. Elle resta un instant aux aguets, mais fini par se frapper l'arrière du crâne contre le mur mou.

« Je vais devenir folle. »

_Tu l'es déjà chérie._

Tant de conflit en elle, tant de peine, de douleur … mais quand elle repensait au bon moment, elle sentait aussi de la joie, du soulagement, le lâcher prise, et enfin, quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne plus ressentir : de l'amour. Et la raison de tout ça était très simple et se résumait en un prénom : _Draco._ Il était la raison de ce conflit en elle. Parce que sa vengeance était encore dans un coin de sa tête. Lucius Malfoy ne le savait pas mais il avait l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Mais Draco … elle n'avait aucune idée des relations qu'il avait avec ses parents, mauvaises de ce qu'elle en avait compris, mais elle n'avait pas assez de détails et d'informations pour réellement se faire une idée proche de la vérité. Et ça la rendait folle aussi, car elle aurait eu besoin d'avoir sa logique et sa réflexion dans ce moment de désespoir … mais elle n'avait même pas ça. Elle voulait sa vengeance, mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de blesser Draco et l'idée la dérangea pour la première fois.

_Non vraiment, tu deviens si émotionnelle que ça me gêne pour toi … _

Elle sentit la panique monter mais aucun moyen de la calmer. Sa respiration se fit saccadée voir impossible et les larmes l'aveuglèrent. Sa crise de panique mit du temps à passer et elle pensa mourir en sentant sa respiration se bloquer. Elle griffa sa nuque, ses bras, chaque partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre, arracha des poignets de cheveux, pleura jusqu'à s'étouffer avec ses sanglots.

Elle était arrivée au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Ses troubles psychologiques, le meurtre de ses parents, sa responsabilité sur les enfants, les sacrifices personnelles qu'elle avait dû faire pour ces connards qui l'avait vendu aux flics à la première occasion, cette école, Dumbledore, Draco. _Draco_ … elle n'en pouvait plus.

Dès que sa respiration lui revint elle laissa un long cri brisé lui échapper sans même tenter de le retenir, et s'effondra sur le côté, toujours contre le mur, épuisée, la gorge sèche, les larmes encore dégringolant ses joues, et ferma les yeux. Elle ferma ses bras autour de son torse et se laissa tomber le sommeil.

Draco laissa tomber le dossier sur le bureau, les yeux dans le vide, le cœur battant la chamade.

_À tendance __**sociopathe **__: aucun test n'a encore pu être effectué, mais Hermione Granger a grandi dans la rue, c'est-à-dire sans figure d'autorité à laquelle elle aurait pu se confronter, mais dès son arrivée à Poudlard s'est mise en conflit et opposition avec la plus haute figure de l'établissement, le directeur. _

_Elle aurait par plusieurs fois été témoin de grandes souffrances physiques et morales venant des membres de son groupe, sans pour autant réagir comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Il semblerait que la notion d'empathie ne fasse pas partie de ce qu'elle connaît et comprend. Son esprit la dirige toujours dans la direction de la solitude, mais lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec d'autres individus, ils lui servent généralement pour ses propres projets et besoins, et la moindre dérivation va avoir tendance à l'agacer. Ses réactions sont encore une fois surprenante si on la considère comme une personne normale, mais moins si on prend en compte la possibilité de sociopathie, puisque chaque obstacle à sa route disparaître. Personnes comprises. Ce qui ne sert pas à Hermione Granger n'a aucune raison de vivre. _

Des passages de son enfance refirent surface dans le cerveau de Draco, le ramenant aux temps où il n'était qu'un objet pour ses parents, qui le manipulaient à leur guise, et qui étaient eux-mêmes manipulés par Tom Jédusor.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione était pareille.

« Elle est malade, » rappela Dumbledore en voyant Draco serrer les poings. « Elle ne le fait pas consciemment, elle le fait en pensant agir comme vous et moi. N'y a-t-il pas des moments, des conversations, qui témoigne de son comportement ? »

Draco repensa à la conversation sur Pansy et Blaise qu'ils avaient eu. Il avait été plus que surpris d'entendre la jeune femme s'exprimer ainsi sur les relations humaines. Et toutes les fois où elle avait l'air si concentrée à les observer … elle était calculatrice …

« Elle m'a manipulé pour savoir qui était le dernier meurtrier de ses parents ... » dit-il aveuglé.

« Elle ne savait pas quel lien ton nom avait avec les Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas que cette partie là était de la manipulation. »

Le jeune homme ne voulait cependant rien entendre. Il se leva si violemment que la chaise tomba derrière lui. Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers la sortie mais Dumbledore l'arrêta une fois de plus.

« Ne te laisse pas aveugler par tes découvertes Draco. Elle est malade, » répéta le directeur. « Elle ne contrôle pas ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle contrôle tout ce qu'elle pense et fait. Si elle s'en est prise à toi c'est sûrement parce que sa découverte faisait monter en elle un conflit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer jusque là. Un conflit entre sa tête et son cœur. »

Draco secoua la tête. Les mots de Dumbledore avaient du sens, il les aurait pris avec sens dans d'autres circonstances. Mais son cœur battait trop fort et sa tête ne pensait pas assez pour le rationner.

« Elle n'a pas de cœur. »

Il sortit du bureau en courant et les appels de Dumbledore ne firent rien pour l'arrêter.

Exactement comme 5 plus tôt il traversa de nouveau la cour et le terrain de Poudlard, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois. Il courra jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent, sa respiration se bloque et sa trachée le fasse tousser de sécheresse. Il se rendit ensuite au lac. Là où tout avait plus où moins commencer. Là où il avait fait un pas vers Hermione, qui même si elle n'en avait pas fait vers lui, l'avait laissé approcher. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait que ça. Le laisser approcher, sans pour autant s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait même reculé. Si légèrement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais c'était pourtant tellement évidant maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Le temps de fin Novembre le fit frissonner, mais il n'en tint pas compte. En pull dehors, sans manteau ni écharpe, la buée s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte. Il resta les yeux fixé sur le lac, perdu dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri le ramène sur terre. Il se tourna vers la source du cri, qui se trouva être la salle de quarantaine. Elle avait une fenêtre, qu'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir, mais qui laissait passer les sons facilement, contrairement au reste de la pièce. Ce cri était celui d'Hermione il en était persuadé. Mais pourquoi ?

Peut-être regrettait-elle ? Peut-être était-elle en détresse, elle souffrait, pleurait … ? Il refusa d'y penser. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle pouvait se démerder seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle méritait d'être seule.

_Tu n'es pas juste …_

Sans savoir que c'était pourtant ce cri qui témoignait du premier appel à l'aide qu'Hermione poussa jamais, il décida de noyer ses pensées qui lui retournait l'esprit et se laissa tomber dans le lac. La morsure du froid sur sa peau brûlante lui causa un léger arrêt cardiaque, et clairement son organe vitale n'apprécia pas l'expérience. Mais il resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de nouveau cette brûlure dans les poumons, et ce besoin de respirer. Les yeux ouverts, il regarda la lumière du jour cachée derrière ce voile bleu s'éteindre lentement.

Pendant que Draco se _rafraîchissait_ et Hermione pétait les plombs, Dumbledore soupira, maintenant seul dans son bureau. Il aurait dû voir venir. Il avait vu la tragédie arriver. Il savait bien que le père de Draco était le dernier meurtrier des parents de la jeune femme, mais il pensait que si la jeune femme développait une relation avec l'héritier Malfoy, ses états d'âme changeraient, et sa vengeance ne serait plus une priorité. Il avait eut tord et par sa faute, deux adolescents qu'il avait pourtant promis d'aider se retrouvaient à un tournant de leur vie où toutes leurs croyances étaient foutues en l'air et où ils doutaient de toute leur existence.

_Et Draco et Hermione ne seront pas les seuls à souffrir_, pensa-t-il en lisant la première page du journal le lendemain matin.

Les Mangemort s'étaient tous de nouveau réuni dans le Manoir Malfoy, dont la localisation était inconnu par les autorités, et des photos et vidéos amateurs témoigneraient de la réapparition de Tom Jédusor. Les rumeurs étaient vraies : le chef des Mangemorts était de retour. Scarifié, blessé et humilié, mais donc beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il y a dix ans. Le vieil homme regarda chacun de ses élèves, s'arrêtant en particulier sur Harry qui le fixait déjà.

Tom Jédusor avait fait passer un message avec son retour : il reviendrait pour ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la première fois. Et la première fois, c'est en tentant d'assassiner Harry qu'il avait « perdu la vie ». Cette fois, il s'assurerait que le jeune homme y passerait.

Poudlard allait devoir se préparer pour la guerre.


	10. Chapter 9

La merde commence ! Les prochains chapitres vont être assez intense, vous allez probablement me détester un peu avant de me pardonner, mais ça vaudra le coup ne vous en faîtes pas !

Prochain chapitre le 5 Avril ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Chapitre 9 : I work real hard every day**

En quittant l'école ce matin-là, Dumbledore avait un mauvais pressentiment logé au fond de l'estomac, et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Le vieil hommes avait toujours appris à s'écouter, et à faire confiance à son corps dans les moments de danger, de doute ... et il savait parfaitement que son malaise ne le quitterait pas de son séjour. L'envie d'annuler son déplacement et de faire demi-tour fut forte, mais malheureusement, il ne valait mieux pas pour Dumbledore qu'il annule sa visite avec le Premier Ministre, surtout quand c'est ce dernier qui l'avait invité en personne.

Vu les drames des derniers jours, la disparition d'Ombrage, et les Mangemorts libres dans la nature, le Premier Ministre se tenait encore plus sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, et avait demandé à le voir pendant quelques jours, pour autrement dit, le garder à l'œil.

Après avoir regardé trois fois en arrière, McGonagall - qu'il avait nommé directrice en son absence - lui jeta un regard noir, lui conseillant de s'en aller dans l'instant. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire : l'école serait sauve sous la protection de la Professeur de Littérature, il le savait.

Minerva souffla longuement en regardant la voiture qui transportait le directeur s'éloigner. Poudlard était maintenant sous sa responsabilité, mais pas sous son meilleure jour : depuis l'incident entre Granger et Malfoy, les élèves semblaient s'être divisés en deux groupes bien distincts, qui ne se faisaient heureusement pas la guerre, mais qui avait décidé d'agir comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Il y avait d'un côté ceux qui comprenait la colère d'Hermione envers les Malfoy, incluant Cho, Neville, Harry, Ron et Ginny, et de l'autre, Seamus, Dean, Blaise et Pansy qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude violente de la jeune femme. Luna naviguait entre les deux groupes, n'ayant pas d'avis partagé, où plutôt, étant en désaccord et en accord avec les deux, selon son humeur.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que tous partageaient, c'était cette humeur triste, presque dépressive qui avait même atteinte les Professeurs. Poudlard était à son plus bas ...

Néanmoins dans cette ambiance maussade, certains semblaient trouver de quoi se réjouir : les crises nocturnes de Ginny étaient beaucoup moins violentes, améliorant son humeur et celle de Ron, et Harry semblait lui aussi étonnement heureux, malgré les circonstances. Le brun semblait pourtant sur ses gardes dès qu'il s'éloignait des zones de vies communes, et Blaise et Dean l'avaient tous les deux déjà vu aller très loin dans la forêt derrière l'école, sans pour autant sortir du périmètre, si on en croyait l'inactivité de son bracelet.

Hermione elle, était toujours en salle de quarantaine, bien évidemment nourrie autant de fois qu'elle le demandait, ce qui n'avait pas été beaucoup, entraînant l'inquiétude de McGonagall. Elle avait déjà essayé de faire sortir la jeune femme, mais celle-ci avait agis comme une sauvage et la Professeur avait dû remettre à plus tard sa libération.

Draco - après être rentré au milieu de la nuit, trempé et malade - avait décidé de s'enfermer dans son dortoir, ne laissant entrer que Blaise. Le jeune homme blond ne venait plus en cours, il ne mangeait plus, et Snape fut celui qui décida d'aller le secouer un bon coup, en vain. Même si maintenant le Malfoy faisait honneur de sa présence, son attitude ne laissait pas deviner un quelconque signe d'activité cérébrale. Il se contentait juste d'être là ...

Ce qu'aucun ne savait, c'était qu'ils devraient bientôt tous s'unir pour faire face à la pire menace de leur vie. Les Mangemorts avaient repris leurs activités et déjà trois familles en deux jours avaient été massacrés. Draco n'en était que plus affligé, et Hermione énervée.

Les choses commencèrent à bouger de manière dangereuse lorsque Harry passa le dîner du jour de départ de Dumbledore à gigoter sur sa chaise et trembler nerveusement. Ginny assise à côté de lui posa une main sur la sienne, et les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Quoi ? Tout va bien- »

« Ne me mens pas, » coupa la rousse doucement mais fermement. Elle lui offrit ensuite un sourire doux. « Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Harry resta ébahi à regarder la jeune femme, qui fouilla son regard émeraude à la recherche de la réponse à sa question. Harry détourna son regard quelques secondes, la décision qu'il venait de prendre faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. La tension de ce qu'il allait dire s'accumula en lui, et il se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber tout les verres de la tablée.

« Eh ! Ça va pas mec ! » se plaignit Dean en se levant à son tour pour s'éponger.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Tu as l'air pâle, » fit remarquer Luna.

Harry sentait désormais tous les regards sur lui, et il souffla un grand coup.

« Les Mangemorts ont prévu d'attaquer Poudlard ! »

Il fallut une bonne minute à tous pour enregistrer, comprendre, puis agir suite à l'information, mais dans l'ensemble, tous eurent le même sentiment : l'incompréhension.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit McGonagall en se levant, « je vous prierai de ne pas effrayer vos camarades en racontant des sottises. De plus- »

« Je ne mens pas ! » cria-t-il, faisant sursauter les plus désintéressés. « C'est la vérité ! Je- » Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et inspira un grand coup : « Je suis en contacte depuis son évasion avec Sirius Black. »

A ces mots, Draco et les Professeurs se redressèrent tous tel une même personne.

« Sirius Black est un individu dangereux, qui, si vous n'étiez pas au courant, et responsable de la mort de vos parents ! Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry eut un rire jaune et foudroya Snape du regard.

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense en effet, et il m'a d'ailleurs raconté vos conflits pendant vos années lycées. Mon père et lui étaient des beaux connards, ça je ne peux pas leur enlever, mais ils étaient aussi des hommes bons ! Et Sirius n'a rien à voir avec la mort de mes parents ! »

« Il était le seul à connaître la ville dans laquelle ils avaient décidé de sa cacher ! »

Pour un homme que Sirius avait dit détester son père, Harry trouva que Snape mettait beaucoup de cœur à défendre leur mort, où était-ce sa haine envers Sirius qui le poussait à vouloir le voir coupable ?

« Non. La rumeur a été répandue qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, mais c'est faux. C'est Peter Pettigrew qui était leur gardien ! C'est lui qui les a dénoncé ! Lui qui a participé au retour de Tom Jédusor ! »

Snape retomba sur sa chaise lourdement, et tous les autres adultes semblèrent se remémorer un souvenir commun, mais qui était jusque-là comblé de trou que Harry venait de remplir.

« Comment es-tu sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? »

« Il n'est pas un Mangemort, il ne porte pas de tatouage comme sa cousine et les autres tarés de cette secte ! En plus ... »

Il sortir de sa poche une vieille lettre abîmée et froissée, et la déplia au regard de tous.

« Mon père et ma mère lui avaient demandé d'être mon parrain. »

Snape fut devant le garçon très rapidement et subtilisa la lettre, décryptant l'écriture attentivement. Harry l'observa avec attention. Sirius lui avait dit que lui et son père, James Potter, avaient toujours été des sales gosses, mais qu'avec Severus Snape, ils avaient été les pires. Harry replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_« Le Professeur Snape ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

_Sirius grimaça derrière la grille de Poudlard. Lui et Harry avaient pris l'habitude de déposer des lettres l'un à l'autre à ce point précis, suite à la première lettre que Sirius avait réussi à envoyer à Harry en la faisant passer pour celle anuelle venant de sa Tante absolument insupportable qui vivait hors du pays. Harry avait cependant exprimé l'envie de le rencontrer en personne, et Sirius n'avait pu refuser à son filleul, malgré le danger évidant. _

_Depuis que Jedusor les avaient sorti de prison, Bellatrix avait gardé un œil sur son cousin, l'empêchant d'agir à sa guise. Heureusement, il arrivait quand même à échapper à sa vigilance de prédateur. _

_« Snape ... Severus avait toujours été proche de Lily Evans, ta mère. »_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc :_

_« Snape connaissait ma mère ? »_

_« Très bien même, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Avaient toujours tout fais ensemble, été dans les mêmes écoles ... même au Lycée. C'est à partir de là que ça s'est tendu, parce qu'entre eux est arrivé James Potter. »_

_« Mon ... père ? »_

_Sirius hocha la tête, un sourire mélancolique au visage. _

_« Il a tout de suite trouvé Lily à son goût. Ta mère n'était pas une fille facile à approcher, et James s'est souvent pris des râteaux, mais il n'a jamais abandonné l'idée d'être avec elle. et au fur-et-à-mesure, il a commencé à s'en prendre à Snape pour attirer l'attention de Lily, mais aussi parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir ce serpent si proche d'elle. L'amitié entre les deux en a été fragilisé, jusqu'à se briser. Puis le Lycée s'est finit, et l'Université a commencé, et nous avons tous été envoyés aux quatre coins du pays. Mais ton père, Rémus, Peter et moi étions inséparables. Et Lily - qui avait enfin accepté de sortir avec James - a suivi. »_

_« Rémus et Peter ? »_

_« Nous étions un groupe de quatre, les Maraudeurs. »_

_Sirius rit au souvenir du jour où ils s'étaient baptisés ainsi._

_« Il y avait donc moi, ton père, un petit cerveau du nom de Rémus Lupin, et un maladroit, Peter Pettigrew. Quand j'y pense maintenant, je ne sais plus trop comment Peter est arrivé dans notre groupe. Ils étaient toujours derrière nous, à nous suivre avec envie ... Mais il n'a jamais eu de chance. Mais au moins il n'était pas au niveau de Snape. »_

_Harry baissa les yeux. Il se sentit mal pour le Professeur de Chimie. Il était certes, associable, et désagréable, mais s'il en croyait son parrain, c'était carrément du harcèlement qu'ils lui avaient fait vivre, et ça ... Harry en prenait un coup, lui qui avait toujours idolâtré son père. _

_« Mais ... »_

_Sirius hésita, et Harry le vit lorsqu'il releva son regard. _

_« Mais quoi ? »_

_« Après ta naissance, Snape est revenu dans leur vie d'une manière surprenante. James et moi l'avions croisé dans un bar, et peu après lui et Lily avaient une grande discussion à son sujet. Bien sûr, affaire de couple oblige, je n'ai rien su de ce qui s'était dis, mais James était prêt à s'excuser à Snape, et lui et Lily voulaient faire de lui le parrain de- »_

_Sirius s'arrêta brutalement et écarquilla les yeux, fixant son regard sur Harry qui lui aussi venait d'écarquiller les yeux. L'homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'insulta mentalement en voyant la douleur passer dans le regard du jeune garçon :_

_« Ma mère attendait un autre enfant ? »_

_« Laisse tomber Harry ce n'est- »_

_« Tu était déjà mon parrain et mon père n'aurait jamais accepté de t'enlever ce rôle ! Ça veut dire que ma mère- »_

_« Elle n'était pas sûre ! Elle nous en avait parlé mais n'était sûre de rien. Tes parents voulaient un deuxième enfant dès le moment où ils ont vu la joie que tu leur avais apporté. Je crois que Lily a toujours voulu réintégrer Snape dans sa vie ... mais ta naissance était encore trop tôt pour le faire ... »_

Harry chassa une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, et serra la main qui s'était glissée dans la sienne et qu'il reconnut sans mal être celle de Ginny. Il tourna son regard vers elle et elle lui sourit, remplissant inconsciemment son cœur de milliers d'émotions toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres.

_« James avait toujours été quelqu'un de très joyeux, mais malgré tout il ne semblait pas réellement vivant avant de connaître Lily. Elle a animé quelque chose en lui, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a toujours tout fait pour la garder près de lui. »_

Ah les hommes Potter, faibles face au sourire d'une jolie rousse. Harry n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de ses parents, si ce n'est la chevelure rousse qu'il adorait attraper lorsqu'il était encore bambin. Ginny lui rappelait ses moment-là qu'il savait avoir été doux et tranquille.

_Je dois la garder près de moi, de la même façon que mon père avec ma mère,_ se dit-il sans hésitation.

Snape se racla la gorge pour chasser l'émotion qui avait prit son cœur en relisant l'écriture de Lily après tant d'années, et confirma les dires de Harry. Sirius était bien son parrain, et la lettre d'au revoir disait clairement à Sirius que les Potter avaient décidé de quitter le pays, n'informant que Peter.

« Monsieur Potter, si ce que vous a dit votre parrain est vrai, alors nous devons nous préparer, » dit McGonagall.

« Avez-vous d'autres informations ? » demanda Flitwick.

Trelawney tremblait à ses côtés, et Madame Pince tentait de la faire se tenir.

« Attendez attendez, » intervint Seamus, « Les Black sont Mangemorts de père en fils, et ce sur 2 générations déjà ! Bellatrix est bien la cousine de Sirius Black ? Elle en est une aussi ! Et son frère aîné de même ! Comment lui faire confiance ?! »

« Ne juge pas un individu à sa famille, » cracha Draco avec une voix pourtant plate.

Après la déclaration de Harry, le jeune homme semblait avoir repris vie. Il savait qu'il y avait une forte possibilité pour que le brun est raison, et si c'était le cas, ses parents seraient très certainement de la partie, mais il ne laissa pas la peur l'immobiliser : il l'avait trop fait.

« Il faut sortir Hermione de quarantaine, » dit-il en se tournant vers la directrice.

« Non. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de l'école. »

« Il faudrait au moins la prévenir ! Rien ne se passera ce soir ! Les Mangemorts mettent des jours à planifier une attaque, mais si elle est dans le flou total- »

« Ce sera fait Monsieur Malfoy, » coupa McGonagall. « Pour l'instant je pense que vous devriez retourner à vos dortoirs et vous préparez pour la nuit. »

« Comment dormir avec ça au-dessus de la tête, » grommela Pansy en suivant les autres élèves hors de la salle.

« Tu penses vraiment que Voldemort veut perdre son temps avec Poudlard ? » demanda Blaise à Draco.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, agissant le plus naturellement possible :

« Je ne pense pas, je trouverai ça bizarre qu'il veuille nous attaquer. Nous recruter en revanche c'est plus probable ... »

« Beaucoup d'élèves ici ont survécu à ses précédentes attaques ... »

_Il pourrait venir finir le travail,_ pensa Draco. Cette pensée l'angoissa, d'autant plus qu'Hermione faisait partit de ses survivants.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, » pressa Pansy. « Si l'attaque à vraiment eut lieu, qu'il y ait tes parents ou non, tout le monde va te reconnaître ! »

« Je ne fuirais pas. »

« Mais- »

« Non ! »

Luna et Neville qui marchaient devant eux se retournèrent à la soudaine exclamation de Draco. Celui-ci fusilla Pansy du regard et accéléra son rythme de marche :

« Je ne fuirais pas. Je l'ai assez fais. Et pour aller où en plus ? »

Il coupa court à toute discussion en claquant la porte, ''forçant'' Blaise à aller dormir avec Pansy.

Seulement cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit réellement ...

A l'extérieur de Poudlard, un homme ligoté fut jeté au sol, et un talon vint appuyer sur la peau de sa joue douloureusement.

« Merci à toi d'avoir été assez stupide pour reprendre contacte avec ce petit bâtard ! » la voix aiguë d'une femme s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit, suivit par des dizaines de rires.

« Salope ! Si toi et ta bande de dégénérés touchez à un cheveux de lui je jure d'arracher chacune de tes dents noires une à une ! »

« La ferme ! » la voix était soudainement devenue grave et sérieuse, puis elle reprit quelques octaves : « Ce serait dommage de réveiller tout ce petit monde ! »

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de la femme pour la faire reculer.

« Calme-toi Bella', tu vas nous mettre en danger. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle 'Cissy. »

« Assez, » claqua une autre voix.

La brune des deux femmes grinça des dents et avec un sourire inquiétant vint se placer nez-à-nez (littéralement) devant l'homme qui venait d'essayer de lui donner un ordre.

« Tu n'es pas le chef ici Lucius, je te conseille de rester à ta place. »

Lucius Malfoy recula face à sa belle-sœur, causant à sa femme de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne l'ai pas non plus Bellatrix, » tenta l'ancien Ministre.

« Il se trouve qu'actuellement, si ! Notre chère Seigneur étant absent, c'est à moi qu'il a confié la tête du groupe. _Lui_, nous rejoindra plus tard, lorsque _je_ lui aurai dégager le passage. »

Lucius fixa l'école, ignorant le regard fou de la brune.

« Je veux juste retrouver mon fils. »

« Nous le voulons tous les deux, inutile de faire une scène, » asséna Narcissa Malfoy en prenant sa sœur par la main.

« Allons-y, » demanda-t-elle à la brune, qui hocha la tête.

« Miss Lestrange ?! »

« Quoi encore ?! » aboya l'appelée en se retournant.

« Et lui ? » demanda l'un des Mangemorts en désignant Sirius.

Bellatrix eut un sourire carnassier.

« On le laisse là ! Il est à la meilleure place pour regarder l'école brûler ! »

« Bellatrix ! » appela Sirius. « Ne fais pas ça ! Bellatrix s'il te plaît ! Non ! »

La brune l'ignora et reprit sa marche vers l'école, un couteau avec une lame gravée et une forme particulière, coincé dans les pans de sa longue robe noire.

Ils n'essayèrent même pas de se faire discret. A l'aide d'un bulldozer, ils défoncèrent le grillage et une partie de l'entrée du bâtiment principale, faisant trembler tous ses habitants, réveillant en panique étudiants et professeurs :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« C'est les Mangemorts ! »

« Oh la ferme ! »

« Elle a raison ! Regarde pas la fenêtre ! »

« Oh putain, merde ! »

« Y'a Bellatrix ! »

« Draco tes parents sont là ! »

« Hermione- »

« Gardez votre calme et réunissez-vous par division ! »

« McGonagall ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! »

« Vous avez une meilleure idée Snape ? »

« Nous devons les évacuer le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible de ces fous ! »

En voyant que personne ne semblait lui prêter attention, Draco partit en courant en esquivant habillement Snape qui tenta de le retenir, suivit par Blaise et Pansy qui réussirent eux aussi à ne pas se faire attraper, en direction de la salle de quarantaine, qui malheureusement était située dans le bâtiment principale, soit la dernière zone dans laquelle se trouver actuellement.

« Draco ! Tes parents ! » rappela Pansy.

« Je sais ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! »

« On les ignore ! On va chercher Hermione et on rejoint les autres ! C'est compris ? » déclara Blaise.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, Draco concentré à moitié sur ce qui se disait, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers Hermione. Ils durent inévitablement passer devant ce qui avait été l'entrée principale de Poudlard, mais qui n'était maintenant que gravas et poussières. Draco ne ralentit pas contrairement aux deux autres, et accéléra même, avant que les Mangemorts ne s'aventurent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

« Y en a déjà trois là ! » entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Blaise et Pansy le rattrapèrent et ensemble ils coururent plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, parfaitement conscients d'avoir des poursuiveurs à leur trousse. Juste avant de passer le coin, un bruit de tir se fit entendre et tous baissèrent la tête par réflexe.

Draco prit le temps de s'arrêter une fois hors de leur champ de vision, le cœur dans la gorge d'avoir tant courut :

« Personne n'est blessé ? »

Blaise tremblait, probablement surpris et choqué par le coup de feu, mais Pansy n'avait pas l'air trop secouée.

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle, « Blaise n'a pas l'air touché non plus, » elle prit un moment pour regarder son copain et ajouta « Du moins, pas physiquement. »

Pansy avait pendant longtemps été une prostituée dans une maison close en plein milieu du quartier noire de Londres. Elle s'était endormie, réveillée, et avait mangé aux sons des tirs et des échanges de coups de feu juste sous la fenêtre de son balcon.

« Arrête, inconscient ! Ceux-là sont des pures sangs ! » la voix qui s'égosilla à travers le couloir fit monter un long et intense frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco, et tira Blaise hors de sa transe.

« Bellatrix , » Draco acquiesça et Blaise se redressa. « Ne perdons pas de temps alors. »

Ils savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt rattrapés, et malgré le fait que oui, la salle de quarantaine était l'endroit le plus sûr pour Hermione, les Mangemorts fouilleraient l'école de fond en comble pour être sûr de tous les trouver, et Hermione ne sera plus en sécurité à ce moment-là. Elle détestait peut-être Draco, mais lui non et il ferait tout, quitte à aller contre sa volonté à elle, pour la protéger.

Après ces deux jours où il s'était terré dans son dortoir, Draco avait eu plus que de temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à pourquoi il avait si mal de voir Hermione si haineuse envers lui et sa famille. Et il s'était giflé, au sens propre du terme, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait développé plus que de simple sentiments amicaux pour la jeune femme.

Maintenant, il devrait passer outre pour garder la tête froide et ramener tout le monde sain et sauf aux Professeurs.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le fracas, étant tirée violemment d'un sommeil déjà agité. La fenêtre de sa chambre ne lui permettant pas de connaître l'origine du bruit, elle fut extrêmement attentive à tout autre son, fermant même les yeux dans le but de concentrer son oreille. Elle entendit des coups de feu retentirent environ sept minutes après le premier bruit, et son cœur eut des loupés : Poudlard n'était plus en sécurité. Et avec Dumbledore partit, elle craignait le pire. Elle ne se posa même pas la question des responsables, pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une solution : les Mangemorts.

La moitié des élèves avaient perdu leur famille par leur faute, et une grande partie se retrouvait à Poudlard à cause des répercussions qu'avaient eu le massacre de leurs parents. Que les Mangemorts viennent ne l'étonne pas ils cherchaient juste à finir le travail. Se qui la fit tourner comme un lion en cage en revanche, c'est d'être prisonnière ici quand elle pouvait avoir la chance d'elle aussi finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Une pensée traversa soudain son esprit, et elle ressentit deux émotions complètement contradictoires : la haine et l'inquiétude. Draco n'était pas une victime de la même façon que les autres étudiants, mais lui avait fui ses parents, et ceux-ci devaient certainement être au courant de la localisation de leur fils. Sa haine envers Lucius Malfoy se réveilla, et en même temps, sa peur que quelque chose de grave arrive à Draco l'empêchait de penser rationnellement.

_Tu te laisses émouvoir si facilement maintenant ... _

_La ferme ! Aide-moi plutôt à trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici !_

_Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on essaye, si ça avait été possible, on aurait déjà trouvé, petit génie._

Elle secoua la tête et cogna son front contre la porte. Elle était bien tentée d'appeler et de frapper la porte, mais ne sachant pas si ses prédictions étaient exactes et sachant qu'elle était en danger si elle avait raison, elle préféra rester silencieuse. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de mourir avant d'avoir pu finir sa vengeance.

Elle recula vivement en entendant trois bruit sourds contre sa porte, et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur les bruits. Elle avait très légèrement sursauté, encore dans les dernières limbes du sommeil, et secoua la tête pour se réveiller : elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses capacités.

Elle ne savait pas combien ils étaient ni qui ils étaient, mais il y avait des individus de l'autre côté de sa porte, qui semblait avoir courut vite si elle en croyait les respirations rapides et les toux.

« C'est bon, personne n'a rien perdu en route ? »

_Pansy ? _

« Tu veux perdre quoi, ils ne veulent plus nous tirer dessus et je ne pense pas qu'ils tentent de nous blesser en général si la tante de Draco veille au grain sur les ''sangs purs'', » railla une seconde personne.

_Blaise ? Mais ça veut dire que-_

« C'est pas le moment vous deux, il faut qu'on trouve comment sortir Hermione d'ici sans les clés ! »

_Draco !_

Le soulagement prit le pas sur la colère des derniers jours et Hermione laissa son contrôle s'envoler :

« Draco ?! Draco ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis des coups contre sa porte, assez faible pour ne pas les faire résonner, mais assez fort pour qu'elle les entende malgré l'épaisseur.

« Hermione ?! Tout va bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?! » demanda-t-elle en ignorant la question.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint immédiatement, et elle sut qu'elle avait eut raison.

« Merde, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

«_ Ils_ ont décidé de venir rendre visite, » dit Draco, et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Hermione entendit dans sa voix la gravité de la situation et à quel point il était affecté par celle-ci, bien qu'il ne doive pas le montrer. Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser qui était _ils, _elle le savait très bien. « Ils ont défoncé les portes extérieurs et les portes principales du bâtiment. Il faut qu'on te fasse sortir de cette salle et qu'on t'évacue de l'école ! »

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

« Ils veulent ta peau ! »

« Et moi je veux celle de ton père et je l'aurai ! Il est là, tu le sais ? »

Draco ferma les yeux, les poings tremblant :

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne savais même pas ce qui se passait. »

Hermione eut un rire. Son petit rire jaune, ironique, celui qu'elle avait quand elle allait montrer à quelqu'un qui l'avait sous-estimé quelle erreur il avait fait :

« C'est évident, ne va pas me faire croire qu'il ne sait pas que tu es ici. »

« On ne sait même pas pourquoi ils sont là, » décida d'intervenir Blaise.

« Moi je pense savoir, » susurra la brune de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bien sûr, » râla Blaise.

« Désolée d'être celle qui interromp la discussion, mais peut-être qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? » coupa Pansy.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle et vit qu'elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds, des épingles tordues en mains, appuyée contre la grosse poignée de la porte qu'elle enclencha. Devant les yeux ébahis de Blaise et Draco, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Hermione à la mine triste et fatiguée, les yeux cernés, le regard couvert de milles émotions. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, mais se mit une claque mentale : ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça.

Hermione se remit sur ses pieds dès que la porte fut complètement ouverte, mais au lieu de partir dans le sens désigné par Blaise et Pansy, elle prit le chemin inverse celui par lequel étaient arrivés les trois élèves.

« Hermione ! »

Draco lui saisit le bras et la tira vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est une zone de guerre par là ! »

« Donc exactement où je dois aller ! Ton père y sera forcément. »

Elle voulut s'échapper de sa grippe mais il resserra sa prise et la força à se tourner entièrement vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Hermione eut le souffle coupé en voyant la clarté des yeux de Draco elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi bleu. Un bleu très clair, très doux, et pourtant si agité. Elle y vit toute l'inquiétude, la peur, la fatigue, et l'affection que le jeune homme avait en lui. Et toutes ces émotions étaient dirigées vers _elle_.

_Ne te laisse pas distraire ! Nous avons quelque chose à finir !_

_Mais tu vas te taire ?!_

Les yeux noisettes d'Hermione eux, étaient pleins de détermination et de haine, sans une once d'inquiétude où d'hésitation, ce qui effraya encore plus Draco. Ignorant les empressements de Blaise, il prit le temps de parler à la jeune femme :

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber ? Tu dois déjà savoir que te venger ne les ramèneras pas ... »

« Peu importe. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Je ne suis pas une enfant avec des rêves idiots- »

« Alors suis-moi ! Ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour une futilité ! »

« Une futilité ?! » s'indigna-t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le convaincre de cette manière, alors elle joua la carte de Sainte Mère-Thérésa : « J'ai passé ma vie à traquer les meurtriers de mes parents, un à un, pour leur ôter la vie de la même manière qu'ils ont ôté celle de mes parents ! Tu penses que je suis la seule parmi les victimes à réclamer vengeance ? Tu penses que d'autres n'ont pas eu la même envie ? Je ne le fais pas que pour moi Draco. »

La douleur prit place dans les traits du jeune homme qui baissa la tête, brisant le contact avec Hermione. Il la maintenait toujours en place, mais ne la confrontait plus du regard, et au contraire semblait la fuir. Hermione avait déjà vu cette expression sur d'autre avant. Sur Ron par exemple quand il regardait sa sœur : cet air qui disait _je sais que tu es un monstre, mais je t'aime malgré tout_. Mais il n'y avait pas d'amour fraternel entre eux ...

Hermione eut soudain peur, et se figea. Draco parla :

« Tu mens ... tout ça, ce n'est que pour toi ... »

Il releva son regard vers elle et dès qu'elle vit cette lueur dans son regard, son cœur paniqua. Elle ne l'entendit plus que lui, battra de plus en plus fort, résonner dans ses tympans.

_Il sait !_

_Impossible._

_Il sait ! Il sait il sait il sait !_

_Comment ?!_

« J'ai lu ton dossier Hermione ... tu n'as toujours rien fais que pour toi, n'essaye pas de me vendre cette excuse ... »

La respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Dumbledore lui avait laissé lire son dossier. Draco savait ... il savait ce qu'elle était mais il ne fuyait pas ...

« Pourquoi ? » elle laissa échapper la question pensée sans s'en rendre compte et étouffa un sanglot.

Pourquoi avait-elle si peur qu'il l'abandonne ? C'était ce qu'elle voulait !

Pourquoi avoir peur de le décevoir, qu'il pense avoir lui aussi été un jouet pour elle ? C'était le cas ! Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à le dire avant, et même à le montrer ! Que les gens ne connaissent pas son trouble mentale avait toujours fait sa force, mais elle n'avait jamais eut peur que les gens le découvre. Elle n'en avait que faire ...

Mais pas avec Draco. Lui comptait, pour la première fois depuis ses parents. Et qu'il la tienne toujours, qu'il se batte encore contre elle pour la préserver ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors qu'il savait ... Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée.

Il ne releva pas la question et à la place la secoua légèrement :

« Laisse tomber ta vengeance et viens, laisse moi t'éloigner de tout ça. »

Draco comptait, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Non, » dit-elle en retenant les larmes avec succès, ne donnant plus que l'impression d'être froide et détachée, malgré son moment de faiblesse évident à peine une minute plus tôt et ses yeux encore brillants.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour être heureuse Hermione, c'est même ça qui t'empêche de l'être. »

« Parce que tu es dans ma tête maintenant ?! » répondit-elle en s'énervant. « C'est vrai que vous les hommes vous savez tellement mieux que nous ce qu'on a dans le crâne ! »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point ça t'obsède ! »

« Oh si je sais crois-moi ! »

« Draco- » essaya Pansy en vain, puisque Hermione augmenta le volume de sa voix pour couvrir la sienne.

« Je suis prête à mourir pour avoir la peau de ton père ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation, avant de se figer en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une arme à feu que l'on pose sur un crâne, de voir la tête d'Hermione comme être poussée en avant, ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la peur, et de voir sa tante surgir de derrière elle, un sourire amusée aux lèvres :

« On peut s'arranger chérie, » susurra Bellatrix dans l'oreille d'Hermione, avant de donner un coup de langue sur sa joue.


	11. Chapter 10

L'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'Histoire est là ! Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et cette fiction sera terminée !

En attendant bonne lecture et prochain chapitre le 19 Avril !

Warning ! Torture et sang

**Chapitre 10 : I'm a motherfucking woman**

Hermione, Pansy et Blaise avaient les mains attachées dans le dos, mais contrairement aux deux Némésis, Hermione n'était pas tenue au bras par un Mangemort, mais celui-ci faisait exprès de la faire trébucher pour ensuite la brusquer. Draco lui, était complètement libre de ses mouvement - plus ou moins - mais prisonnier de la prise de sa tante sur son bras. Bien que Bellatrix n'ait cessé de lui parler depuis qu'elle les avait trouvé, Draco n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il était bien trop concentré sur ce qui se passait devant lui, ses yeux maintenant acier fixés sur Hermione.

Néanmoins, il prit la peine de se concentrer sur une phrase :

« Tes parents ont tous les deux fais le déplacement ! Si tu savais comme ils ont hâte de te revoir mon petit Draco ! Notre Seigneur à de grands plans pour toi, et maintenant que nous t'avons récupéré ! »

Le jeune homme eut un long frisson qu'il réussit à dissimuler à sa tante, mais pas à Blaise qui marchait à ses côtés. Hermione avait légèrement tourné la tête quand Bellatrix avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait : le père de Draco était bien là. Et elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de le tuer. Draco le sentit également, et son regard se fit insistant sur la jeune femme. Comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message qu'elle ne voulait pas recevoir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Bellatrix était certes, une femme d'action et non d'observation, mais son séjour en prison lui avait appris à devenir les deux. Elle ne manqua rien de l'intensité du regard de son neveu, et d'à qui il était destiné. Et dire que cela ne lui plut pas fut un euphémisme. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit dangereusement, tandis que sa colère montait elle aussi, mais dissimulée derrière ses yeux noirs.

Ils passèrent dans le sens inverse à celui prit avant par le trio d'argent, mais continuèrent vers le Grand Hall, et non vers les dortoirs. En entrant, ils eurent l'impression qu'une bombe avait explosé dans la salle : toute la vaisselle déjà en place pour le lendemain avait été jetée par terre, éclatée en dizaines de morceaux, les lampes avaient elles aussi souffert, mais le pire restaient les chaises et tables qui avaient toutes été écartées contre les murs. Là, à même le sol et maintenu les uns contre les autres par les Mangemorts qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux, étudiants et professeurs se serraient les uns contre les autres. Cho pleurait déjà, tandis que les autres étaient clairement effrayés mais avec un meilleur contrôle de leurs émotions. Ron et Harry d'un accord commun s'étaient positionnés devant Ginny, Luna tentait de ne pas trembler et de garder le pistolet braqué sur elle et non Neville qui failli s'évanouir en voyant Bellatrix entrer dans la pièce. A son grand malheur, la femme sembla le repérer, puisqu'elle trottina vers lui comme une enfant et s'agenouilla à son niveau, ignorant Luna :

« Un Longbottom ! Alors, comment vont papa et maman ? Tu peux les voir souvent ? Fais attention, c'est généralement à ton âge que les parents _perdent la tête _! »

Son rire froid et vicieux résonna dans le Hall vide, tandis que Luna lui cracha au visage. Même Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils de colère, quand Bellatrix, furieuse, claqua Luna si fort que la jeune fille en fut propulsée par terre.

« Sale petite garce ! Tu as la chance d'être une sang pure sinon tu serais déjà morte ! »

Hermione grinça des dents. _Encore cette histoire de sang. _

Pansy et Blaise furent jetés avec les autres au milieu de la pièce, tandis qu'Hermione fut gardée à l'écart, non loin de Draco. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, ça serait trop beau, mais étaient entourés, Hermione plus particulièrement, d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Draco était surpris de voir autant d'armes à feu. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, deux ou trois sans plus, mais l'arme des Mangemorts étant normalement une arme blanche, il se demanda si Jedusor était responsable pour ce léger changement. Il l'était probablement.

Bellatrix se déplaça ensuite en face de Harry, qui la regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Le petit bâtard des Potter, tu nous as causé de sacré problème. »

Harry resta silencieux, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Son cœur ne s'était pas encore affolé pour l'instant, mais il eut un petit raté quand la main de Ginny trouva son chemin vers la sienne et la serra. La Mangemort ne remarqua pas ce léger mouvement, heureusement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'aboyer des ordres à deux centimètres de son oreille :

« Allez chercher des cordes et attachez-moi ces deux-là quelque part où ils pourront rester droit, et _immobile_, » elle appuya sur le dernier mot en tournant son regard vers Hermione.

La jeune fille ne lui donna pas la satisfaction d'avoir l'air effrayée. Au contraire, elle semblait complètement désintéressée par la situation, et regardait autour d'elle les visages des différentes Mangemorts. Certains avaient des masques qui rendait une identification difficile, mais elle ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle fut soudain secouée lorsqu'on la jeta violemment contre une des tables qui avait été déplacée pour elle et Harry. Conformément aux ordres de Bellatrix, Harry fut arraché aux Weasley qui protestèrent un moment avant de se taire face aux menaces des armes. Lui et Hermione furent couchés sur les tables, et malgré le fait qu'ils se débattaient, ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à la force de quatre adultes. Hermione ferma les yeux sous le sentiment désagréable de se sentir incapable de bouger et à la merci de qui voulait. Ses bras et jambes étaient attachés de manière à ce qu'elle soit comme une étoile. Seul son torse et sa tête pouvaient encore se mouvoir, mais malgré ses efforts, elle se blessait plus qu'elle ne réussissait à défaire ses liens. Harry n'était pas non plus près à se laisser faire sans résister, mais tous deux virent très vite qu'ils ressaieraient leurs liens plus qu'autre chose, et décidèrent de se poser, _pour l'instant_.

« Ton père et ta mère ont réussi à te protéger de lui, mais à quel prix ? »

Harry copia Luna et cracha, sans toucher Bellatrix pour autant, mais le geste était là. Bellatrix cessa de sourire et agrippa d'une poigne forte une touffe de la chevelure du brun, puis tira son crâne en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite par l'angle que prit le cou du garçon.

« Tu as de la chance que notre Seigneur te veule pour lui tout seul, j'aurai arraché la peau de ce joli visage moi-même sinon. Sais-tu comment nous avons su que tu te trouvais là ? Tu penses que les liens du sang sont moins forts que les autres ? Visiblement tu te trompes. »

Harry comprit qu'elle parlait de Sirius, et il se mit à crier comme un fou :

« Sirius ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale sorcière ! »

Un Mangemort vint donner un linge à Bellatrix qu'elle fourra dans la bouche d'Harry pour le faire taire. Ginny eut un bruit de protestation mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Bellatrix retrouva un sourire carnassier et se tourna vers son neveu. Ce dernier pâlit d'un coup quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser apparaître sa mère et son père. Les deux s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui : son père un bras croisé dans le dos, à côté de la porte, tandis que sa mère se précipita vers lui. Par réflexe mais aussi parce qu'au moins sa mère lui avait manqué, Draco encore secoué écarta les bras et la laissa s'écraser contre lui et l'entraîner dans une étreinte maternelle étouffante, mais non forcée. Sa mère avait certes aussi manipulée son fils à sa façon, mais il avait toujours vu de la bienveillance et des regrets derrières ses yeux bleus. Alors il referma ses bras autour du corps de sa mère, qui, il en était sûr, avait maigri. Où alors c'était son corps plus grand et fort qui lui donna cette impression. Mais il ne se mentit pas : sa mère _avait_ maigri, c'était un fait.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira le parfum de sa mère, du jasmin, et il eut de nouveau l'impression d'être au Manoir, mais à cette époque encore douce où son père était encore qualifiable d'humain.

« Je rêve, » rit Hermione ironiquement en laissa retomber sa tête, dégoûtée par le spectacle des Malfoy.

Bellatrix l'observa longuement, tandis que Lucius n'y fit pas attention. Celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, et ne jeta même pas un regard à Hermione qui elle resta le fixer jusqu'à qu'il soit près de sa femme et son fils. Draco se détacha de sa mère et se recula, très peu enclin à laisser son géniteur entrer son espace vitale. Narcissa comprit que la répulsion ne venait pas d'elle, et le regret vint saisir son cœur une nouvelle fois.

« Nous sommes si heureux de voir que tu es sain et sauf, » tenta-t-elle.

Mais Draco et Lucius se jetaient des dagues par regards interposés. Draco rétorqua :

« Tu l'es, lui non. »

« Draco-, » commença Narcissa.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » coupa Lucius.

Les sœurs Black échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent de concert. Lucius voulut s'avancer de nouveau mais sans le voir bouger, Draco se saisit du pistolet qui pendait à la ceinture du Mangemort qui était derrière lui, l'assomma avec la crosse et pointa l'arme sur son père. Il fut très vite mis en joue par les autres, mais Narcissa leur ordonna de baisser leur arme.

« Tu recules, » la voix de Draco claqua comme un ordre indiscutable, mais Lucius resta figé sur place.

Draco savait parfaitement tenir une arme, et ses mains ne tremblaient absolument, inquiétant la secte. Ce n'était certainement pas ses parents qui lui avaient appris ça, alors qui ? Le jeune homme sembla lire dans leur esprit et expliqua :

« Cette école n'est pas seulement faite pour nous apprendre à redevenir des êtes humains digne de ce nom. Nous apprenons à canaliser notre colère grâce à différentes activités physiques. La mienne était le tir. Je me suis assuré pendant ses années d'entraînements de pouvoir te descendre sans avoir besoin de t'approcher si jamais nos chemins devaient se recroiser. »

Bellatrix ne semblait inquiète par cette situation, mais au contraire plutôt excitée :

« Vas-y Draco, fais-le ! »

« Bella, » gronda Narcissa, sans grande conviction cependant.

Elle saisit son mari par le bras et le fit reculer de force. Draco baissa son arme mais garda sa position, ne réagissant pas quand sa mère se rapprocha de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, qui elle non plus, n'avait pas détaché son regard de la scène. Il croisa ses yeux noisettes qui n'exprimaient plus que de la colère, clairement dirigée vers l'inaction de Draco. Bellatrix capta encore une fois ce regard, et décida qu'elle aussi avait envie de jouer.

« Passons, » dit-elle. « Je ne peux peut-être pas toucher au bâtard, mais j'ai toujours la sang sale à disposition. »

Elle sauta sur la table et domina Hermione de toute sa hauteur, le bas du tissus noir de sa robe frottant contre le bras tendu de la jeune fille. Draco s'était figé, quelque chose que Narcissa nota, et elle eut la surprise de voir son fils nerveusement repositionné ses doigts autour de son arme quand Bellatrix décida de se mettre à califourchon sur Hermione. De là ou il était, il ne voyait que le dos de Bellatrix, mais il l'entendait parfaitement bien.

« Ton visage m'agace. Je t'ai vu agir, toute fière, sûre de toi, incassable ... Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que tu es cassable. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le prouver. »

Bellatrix planta son couteau dans le bois de la table juste à côté de l'oreille d'Hermione qui ne sursauta pas, et resta regarder droit dans les yeux sa futur bourreau.

« Crois-moi tu n'auras bientôt plus ses yeux-là. »

Draco s'agitait de plus en plus et alerta quelques Mangemorts, forçant sa mère à poser une main sur les siennes, toujours crispées sur l'arme, pour l'obliger à se détendre. Narcissa était une mère. Elle n'avait certes pas vu son fils depuis des années, mais les mères ont des sixièmes sens pour ces choses-là. Et Narcissa comprit que la jeune fille allongée sur la table était importante pour Draco. A quel point, ça elle ne le savait pas, mais visiblement assez pour lui donner envie de caler du plomb dans sa propre tante. Non pas que Bellatrix soit la tante rêvée ...

Cette dernière avait sorti une petite besace, et l'ouvrit pour révéler des dizaines d'aiguilles, plus ou moins longues et grosses.

« Es-tu familière à la religion ... Quel est ton nom sale gamine ?! »

Pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure, Bellatrix se fit cracher au visage. Et pour la deuxième fois, le crachat atteint sa cible. La brune perdit patience et planta sans hésiter une des aiguilles dans le bras droit d'Hermione, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise et de douleur. Bellatrix haussa les sourcils tout en essuyant son visage.

« C'est tout ? Tu me déçois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que commencer. Je réussirai à t'arracher des cris de douleurs. »

« Essaye toujours salope, » rit Hermione.

Draco - pendant sa panique - eut néanmoins un moment où il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel sous l'insolence de la jeune femme.

_Elle est pas croyable, même dans ce genre de situation elle trouve le moyen de jouer les grandes gueules ... _

Bellatrix ne se départit pas de son sourire et se saisit de deux autres aiguilles, qu'elle planta cette fois entre les côtes d'Hermione. Elle faisait attention à ne pas trop les enfoncé pour ne causer que de la douleur et non un saignement trop important. Elle repartit sur son sujet de départ :

« Dans la Bible, Jésus aurait été crucifié, ses mains, pieds et autres endroits du corps percés par des clous. Je n'ai malheureusement que des aiguilles sous la main, mais j'ai très envie de reproduire la scène. »

Bellatrix descendit d'Hermione mais resta sur la table, et récupéra son couteau. La lame et la poignée étaient toutes deux très particulière : la lame était en forme de pointe de flèche, entièrement gravée d'arabesques et de pétales, qui formaient un contraste intéressant entre la douceur des motifs, et l'utilisation de l'objet. La poignée elle, laissait apparaître que la dague - c'était plus une dague qu'un couteau - était faite pour être tenue entre l'index et le majeur, et non à pleine main. Elle se mit en position de lancée, et sans qu'Hermione ne la voit faire, elle planta l'arme à deux centimètres de sa tête, de nouveau. Bellatrix s'appliqua ensuite à gravé dans le bois de la table la forme d'une croix toute autour de la jeune femme qui resta les yeux fixés sur le plafond pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'allait lui faire Bellatrix aurait été mentir. Elle était terrifiée. Mais jamais elle ne le montrerait. Pas quand en plus Draco était de nouveau entouré par sa famille et scrutait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Une fois finie, Bellatrix reprit sa place à califourchon sur Hermione et avec son sourire carnassier et un air concentré, sortit une à une toute les aiguilles dont elle allait avoir besoin.

Hermione déglutit, et inspira un grand coup.

La seconde d'après, une troisième aiguille s'enfonçait dans la paume de sa main, doucement et lentement, et la jeune femme jura sentir chaque niveau de peau qui fut transpercés jusqu'à atteindre le bois de la table de l'autre côté. Ses yeux se fermèrent et tout son visage se contracta dans une expression de douleur qu'elle réussit néanmoins à ne pas exprimer vocalement. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Cependant, au bout de la cinquième, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper. Il faut dire qu'entre chaque aiguille, Bellatrix avait décidé de faire une entaille plus où moins profonde et longue sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille, la teignant bientôt de rose et de rouge.

La douleur devenait insupportable, et des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux d'Hermione. Elle tentait de diriger ses pensées ailleurs, mais c'était impossible pour elle de se concentrer plus de deux secondes !

Ce fut le supplice lorsque Bellatrix qui avait certes épargné ses pieds, décida à la place, de planter les aiguilles dans ses tibias, retournant contre l'os jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse les armes de tortures, qui firent résonner dans tout le corps de la jeune fille, au plus profond d'elle, les pires frissons de sa vie. Elle se sentait lentement mais sûrement avoir la nausée.

Une fois finit, Bellatrix se tourna vers Narcissa avec un air boudeur d'enfant.

« Cissyyyyy, elle n'est pas amusante ! »

Narcissa aurait habituellement conseillé à sa sœur de monter un peu le niveau, mais la femme se retrouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoique ce soit. Pas quand sa main qui tenait celles de son fils les avaient senti trembler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Bellatrix avait torturé Hermione. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils en voyant sa sœur bouche ouverte mais silencieuse. Elle vit la prise qu'avait Narcissa sur les mains de son fils, puis le regard de celui-ci toujours fixé sur la jeune fille, et elle en eut assez.

« Oh pitié Draco, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Une sang sale franchement ! »

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, laissant échapper les larmes qui s'y étaient logés. Draco tourna son regard vers sa tante, et Bellatrix n'avait jamais vu autant de haine chez son neveu. Elle sourit de nouveau.

« C'est son joli minois qui te trompes, cher neveu ? Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublies jamais la différence entre elle, et toi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, après ça ne sera plus nécessaire. »

Bellatrix saisit sa dague à pleine main et attrapa le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts :

« Maintenant tu vas crier. »

Et malgré la promesse que la jeune femme s'était faite de ne pas lui céder, quand le bout de la lame s'enfonça dans son bras pour tracer la première lettre du mot maudit pensé par Bellatrix, Hermione ne put contenir sa douleur plus longtemps et laissa un hurlement être expulser hors de ses poumons. Ceux qui suivirent furent encore pire.

Pendant cinq minute, ce ne fut plus que le seul son qui perturbait le silence du Grand Hall. Les autres élèves et professeurs étaient horrifiés et se sentaient impuissants. Les professeurs écoutèrent leur élève se faire torturer sans pouvoir agir et certains durent être tenus par les autres pour ne pas agir sous impulsion. Ginny étouffa à son tour un sanglot, imité par son frère et Harry qui juste à côté de son amie, pouvait voir - s'il se tordait suffisamment le cou - ce que la Mangemort lui faisait subir.

L'avant-bras d'Hermione était en sang, et ce n'est pas le tissus rugueux qu'utilisait Bellatrix pour dégager sa vue sur ce qu'elle faisait qui aida à ne pas irriter la plaie et la peau autour. Hermione hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge et qu'elle soit prise d'une toux qui secoua son corps de spasme, ne perturbant pas le moins du monde Bellatrix, causant à la lame de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa peau fine. A ce moment-là, Hermione pensa s'évanouir tant la douleur était forte. Elle cessa de hurler, le corps endolori et semblable à une boule de coton, avant de se rendre compte que Bellatrix avait cessé. Elle tourna sa tête douloureuse dans la direction de son bras pour y voir gravé : _sang sale_. Une goutte de sang glissa le long de son bras au même moment qu'une larme coula jusqu'au bout de son nez.

Malgré son état, le jeune fille nota que quand elle se débattait sous la douleur, elle avait réussi à défaire les liens qui retenait ses pieds.

Fière de son travail, la Mangemort se redressa et essuya son couteau sur un pan de sa robe. Un bruit métallique la fit se figer, mais elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. A la place, elle profita de l'état second d'Hermione pour détacher ses liens, sûre qu'elle ne tenterait rien dans l'immédiat, et d'un coup sauta hors de la table, emportant avec elle la jeune fille qu'elle fit rouler sur elle-même pour la faire quitter la table. La jeune fille faillit s'effondrer lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent violemment le sol, mais Bellatrix avait une prise assurée sur elle, et elle la redressa pour caler son dos contre sa poitrine, tirant avec une poigne ferme sur ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre main gardait fermement sa dague contre sa gorge.

Hermione encore endormie par la douleur, réussit à se tenir un minium sur ses pieds. Ses yeux réussirent à se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait, et sa respiration eut un accro quand elle vit Draco, arme pointée sur elle, le regard dur et froid, la main assurée. Narcissa à ses côtés semblaient désemparée, tandis que Lucius secouait juste sa tête, déçu.

« Et maintenant tu menaces ta tante à cause d'une simplette, » commenta-t-il.

« La ferme ! » la voix de Narcissa surpris son mari. « Lucius, tu la fermes ! »

L'homme outré resta fixé sa femme les yeux et la bouche écarquillés, avant de quitter la salle dramatiquement, ses longs cheveux blonds et la cape de son manteau flottant derrière lui, mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps c'était le fils Malfoy qui la retenait. Bellatrix rit jaune contre son oreille.

« J'en étais sûre, pas besoin de me retourner pour voir que tu me menaçais. »

_Alors c'est contre elle ? _

_Qui d'autre ... _

_Moi ? _

_Pff, il donnerait sa vie pour toi._

_Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !_

_C'est le cas, mais pourquoi nier l'évident, c'est trop tard maintenant ... _

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, essayant maintenant de se libérer de la prise de la Mangemort sur elle.

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça Draco, » tenta sa tante. « Tu ne veux pas perdre ta tante contre une sang sale sans intérêt ?! »

« Ne juge pas sans connaître. C'est bien toi qui m'a appris cette règle, pas vrai ? Elle a fait plus pour moi que tu ne l'as jamais fais. »

Bellatrix éclata de rire et Hermione ferma les yeux sous la nouvelle douleur. Le rire de la femme avait été si hystérique et aiguë qu'elle était sûre avoir perdu un tympan.

« Elle t'a manipulé chéri. »

Draco et Hermione se figèrent tous deux. Bellatrix ricana et continua :

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire vos dossiers avant ? Je n'aurai pas reconnu Longbottom autrement ! C'était hilarant de lire celui de cette jeune demoiselle, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Draco agita nerveusement ses doigts autour de son arme :

« Elle est exactement comme je l'étais au même âge, elle ne vaut pas mieux que moi~ »

« LA FERME ! »

Hermione sursauta suite aux cris de Draco. Elle découvrait le jeune homme sous un nouveau jour. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais caché ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais que ça aille si loin. Il avait déjà chercher à épargner sa vie, et maintenant se battait pour un honneur qu'elle avait abandonné depuis des années ? Elle était perplexe.

Elle prit note de la disparition de Lucius, retenant l'information dans un coin de sa tête, et mit _poursuite de l'homme_ en deuxième sur sa liste de choses à faire immédiate, juste après _se libérer de la tante folle de mon ex plan cul_.

_Ton prince est certes charmant, mais son père s'est barré. _

_La ferme. Je me débarrasse de la folle et je vais m'occuper de lui. _

_J'ai hâte de voir ça ... _

« Pose ton arme ou elle y passe Draco. »

Le blond sentit la nervosité monter en lui, et son cœur accélérer avec. Il devait se calmer, sinon quand le moment viendrait, il ne saurait pas tirer. Il observa son entourage, mais ne trouvant rien pour l'aider, jeta sa tête en arrière et inspira un grand coup. Pansy et Blaise le regardaient avec choc mais pas de surprise, et Snape avec fierté. Son parrain le surprendrait toujours. A défaut d'être celui d'un autre Potter, Snape était au moins le sien.

_Reste concentré Draco, tu dérives là !_

C'est le regard toujours fixé vers le plafond qu'il le vit. Bellatrix se tenait juste en dessous de l'énorme lustre du Grand Hall. Il allait prendre un risque calculé, et Hermione le tuerait sûrement pour ça aprés coup, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il eut un sourire en coin moqueur dirigé vers sa tante, et leva son arme pour tirer sur la corde qui retenait le lustre.

Bellatrix leva la tête, interloquée, mais ne voyant rien éclata de nouveau de rire. Draco observa la corde se défaire fil par fil, tandis que sa tante s'écria :

« Je ne savais pas que tes qualités de tireurs étaient si mauvaises ! »

« Elles sont excellentes chère Tante. »

Le lustre lâcha à ce moment-là et Bellatrix écarquilla yeux et bouche sous la surprise. Elle se reprit bien vite et propulsa Hermione en avant pour se jeter en arrière. Draco courut et réussit à rattraper Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, et en même temps pointa son arme sur sa tante, et tira. Narcissa étouffa un hurlement d'horreur derrière ses mains et se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur pour vérifier son état.

Partout, le chaos éclata : les étudiants profitèrent du faite que les Mangemorts étaient concentrés sur Draco pour mettre à profit les leçons de self-défense et les mettre par terre, mais ceux avec les armes à feux bien que peu nombreux, réussirent à se cacher. D'autres tires se firent entendre, et Luna et Ron furent touchés. Ginny alla détacher Harry en évitant les balles le plus possible, et les professeurs prirent leur courage à deux mains pour faire office de boucliers aux élèves le temps qu'ils soient tous à l'abri.

Draco tira sur les deux Mangemorts qui étaient derrière lui, et lui et Hermione furent à couvert derrière les débris du lustre.

« Hermione, » appela-t-il en l'asseyant contre lui. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement brumeux et ses sourcils froncés.

Il s'appliqua à retirer chaque aiguille le plus délicatement possible, tout en gardant un œil sur la situation et une oreille tendue vers la respiration de la jeune fille.

« Arrête, arrête, s'il te plaît, » supplia Hermione lorsqu'il eut fini ses côtes.

Il avait enlevé toutes les aiguilles logés dans le bas de son corps, et Hermione se chargea de celle de ses bras, mais laissa celle de ses mains.

« Draco, » elle monta son regard vers lui, semblant enfin réaliser qui était à ses côtés.

Les yeux redevenus bleus l'observèrent attentivement, guettant le moindre changement. Qui arriva rapidement. Comme si elle se souvenait soudainement de qui elle était, Hermione se redressa un coup et secoua la tête pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées. Son visage reprit ses traits durs et non plus ceux détendus et déformés par la douleur de plus tôt.

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ton père ! »

La mine de Draco se décomposa :

« Tu as failli y passer y a pas cinq minutes ! Tu ne peux pas être bloqué sur ça ! »

« Draco ! »

Le cri de Narcissa attrapa l'attention des deux étudiants. La femme était penchée sur le corps de sa sœur, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Draco écarquilla les yeux, la réalisation le frappant comme un mur de brique. La femme se tourna vers son fils, les yeux vides.

« Elle le méritait, » dit sa mère, « tu avais raison c'était inévitable, mais pourquoi ?! »

Hermione ne se laissant pas émouvoir et siffla entre ses dents.

« C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi : tu agis sans réfléchir et ne mesures la portée de tes actes qu'après. Moi ? Je réfléchis avant d'agir mais je n'en ai rien à carrer des conséquences. »

Et elle profita de la faiblesse émotionnelle de Draco pour lui voler son arme des mains, et tapa un sprint en dehors du Grand Hall. Le blond réagit pourtant très vite :

« Hermione ! »

Il ignora sa mère et suivit la jeune fille, pratiquement sur ses talons. Il ignora aussi la brûlure qu'il ressentait au cœur à l'idée d'avoir tué sa tante, mais encore sous le choc sa vue se bruma de larme.

Il entendit un bruit de tir, et son cœur cessa de battre.

_Non !_

Il courut à travers les couloirs, suivant les traces de sang que seul Hermione avait pu laisser. Elles débouchèrent sur le terrain de basket, où il vit son père, les deux mains sur sa cannes, à deux mètres d'Hermione, qui était en position de tir. Son père avait un bout de sa manche déchiré, et Draco en déduisit qu'Hermione avait raté son tir. Du sang dégoulinait de ses mains crispées sur l'arme, et il nota que les aiguilles qui y étaient encore semblaient avoir bougé à cause de la pression sur ses paumes. L'adrénaline devait l'empêcher de ressentir quoique ce soit.

« Hermione arrête ! Je t'en prie recule-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! »

Elle jura et jeta l'arme au sol, avant de sortir de sa poche arrière le couteau de Bellatrix. Les deux Malfoy écarquillèrent les yeux.

_Quand et comment a-t-elle eut le temps de le récupérer ?_ se demanda Draco.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse et courut vers elle dans le but de la taclée et de l'empêcher de sois, faire du mal à son père - bien que l'envie était tentante - sois que son père lui en face.

Hermione regardait droit dans les yeux le dernier meurtrier de ses parents, et bien qu'elle eut raté son tir, elle sentit encore l'adrénaline monter d'un cran, étouffant toutes ses douleurs physiques. Elle allait le tuer. Elle allait venger ses parents et pourrait enfin vivre en paix. Où non. Elle s'en fichait pas mal si Lucius la tuait en retour. Tant que le Malfoy mourrait, elle pourrait partir en paix.

« Les Granger, i ans ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?! »

Draco derrière elle s'était arrêtée, mais il n'était qu'à une longueur de bras de la toucher. Elle ne le vit pas, trop concentré sur son père. Lucius fronça les sourcils, avant que le choc ne peigne son visage :

« Ils n'avaient pas de fille ! Je savais que c'était un mensonge ! Les Granger étaient censés être trois, mais aucune trace de toi n'a été trouvé ! »

« J'ai tué les quatre autres responsables de la mort de mes parents ! Tu es le dernier ! Je vais te tuer, et j'en aurai fini avec votre secte de malade ! »

Lucius se reprit et éclata de rire.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça, » dit-il en attrapant la tête de serpent qui ornait le haut de sa cane, pour révéler un vieux pistolet tout à fait en état de marche.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et tira, ignorant encore les conséquences de son geste.

Draco connaissait bien son père. Il connaissait aussi cette cane. Il savait qu'il l'utiliserait. Et il était prêt, lorsqu'il le vit mettre en joue Hermione, à se propulser vers elle pour la pousser. Il pensait avoir le temps de se jeter à terre à ses côtés mais la douleur qui le prit juste au dessus de la poitrine, près de son épaule droite, lui prouva le contraire. Il étouffa un grognement et s'effondra, pour ensuite faire un bruit étouffé quand son dos rencontra le sol violemment et expulsa l'air de ses poumons.

« Draco ! »

Le cri déchirant de Narcissa fut la première chose qu'Hermione réussit à entendre après le retour de son ouïe. Un peu de sang coulait de son front suite à sa chute causée par Draco, mais sa vision n'était pas floue et elle n'avait pas le tournis, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Après le cri de Narcissa, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle oublia l'existence de Lucius, se tournant et se redressant vers Draco.

« Connard ! » continua la mère de ce dernier. « Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils !? »

« Draco ? » appela Hermione.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux entre-ouverts mais les sourcils froncés et le visage déformé par la douleur et l'effort de rester conscient. Malgré l'obscurité autour d'eux, Hermione identifia très vite la raison de son état, et elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche en voyant la tâche rouge grandissante qui maculait le t-shirt de Draco.

« Oh non non non non ! Draco ! Regarde-moi ! Hey, je suis juste là ! »

« Hermione, » son souffle était sifflant et la jeune femme sentit son cœur littéralement s'effondrer dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était paniquée, inquiète, elle avait peur comme jamais au paravent et tout ça pour _lui_. Elle le voyait, blessé et probablement mourant, à cause d'elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit le devoir de rester à ses côtés. Elle ne le considéra pas comme un dommage collatérale dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle ne tourna pas la page froidement et continua sa mission.

_J'emmerde la mission ! _

_Espèce de folle ! Il va encore s'échapper !_

_J'en ai rien à foutre ! Qu'il disparaisse ! Qu'il fuit encore ! Que tous fuient ! Aucun n'a d'importance aucun !_

_Sale-_

_Toi aussi disparais ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi !_

Hermione poussa un cri qui ne lui ressemblait pas et s'effondra le front sur la poitrine de Draco, ses mains appuyant désespérément sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Ça va aller, » chuchota le jeune homme.

« Ta gueule ! » pleura la brune en retour. « Tu te tais et tu vis ! »

« Hermione, » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi bordel ?! »

Il eut un petit rire qui se transforma en toux de sang, paniquant Hermione encore plus.

« Reste, » demanda Draco.

Hermione éclata en sanglot, ne se souciant même plus de ses plans, de ses pensées, de rien, rien d'autre que lui n'avait de place dans son esprit et son cœur à ce moment précis. Elle poussa toutes autres choses et ne se concentra plus que sur lui. Même lorsqu'elle entendit Lucius pressé Narcissa :

« Vite, il faut partir ! »

« Lâche-moi sale monstre ! Je n'irai nul part ! Draco ! Draco ! »

« Narcissa il faut partir ! Peu importe Draco ! »

La femme qui se débattait jusque là se figea soudainement dans les bras de Lucius, qui pensa avoir triomphé. Mais elle se saisit soudain de son bras et en une prise le retourna et le jeta au sol, et tel son fils, son mari tomba lourdement sur le dos. L'expression de Narcissa était figée, malgré les larmes qui coulait le long de son visage.

Elle fit le tour de son mari encore sonné, et se baissa pour récupérer sa cane.

« Narcissa ! Moi qui pensais échapper à la folie en t'épousant toi plutôt que ta sœur ! »

La grande gueule de Lucius se ferma dès qu'il croisa le regard effectivement dément de sa femme.

« J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur ce soir, » dit-elle en retirant une nouvelle fois la tête de serpent de la cane, « je ne perdrai pas en plus mon fils. »

Lucius déglutit en voyant sa propre arme pointée sur lui.

« Mais tu perdrais ton mari ? »

« Quel mari ? »

Et elle tira.

Hermione ne sursauta même pas. Elle n'entendit même pas le tir.

Elle n'entendait que la respiration de Draco, de plus en plus sifflante et faible.

« Reste, » répéta le jeune homme.

Elle avait prit une de ses mains avec les siennes, faisant fi du sang qui les tâchait.

« Je ne vais nul part, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne vais nul part. Alors toi aussi reste ! »

Draco réussit à étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire faible, mais ses yeux se fermèrent entièrement la seconde d'après, causant à Hermione une vraie crise d'hystérie.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perde. Non seulement il était le seul qui savait ce qu'elle était réellement, mais qui avait vu au delà de ça pour voir qui elle voulait être. Mais plus important encore, il était celui qui avait donné une raison à Hermione d'arrêter sa course démente, sa longue descente en enfer. Il avait cru en elle, et elle l'avait laissé se faire tuer à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Parce qu'au fond, elle le comprit maintenant, elle _l'aimait. _

« Draco non, Draco ouvre les yeux. Reste avec moi ! Reste ! Toi aussi reste ! Draco ! »


	12. Chapter 11

Avant-dernier chapitre ! Le 13e chapitre sera un épilogue assez court, mais d'ici là je publierai le prochain et ''dernier'' chapitre de cette fiction le 3 Mai !  
Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 : Baby, alright**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Hermione ne réagit même pas lorsque Narcissa s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla à côté de son fils. Elle réagit cependant lorsque la femme voulut poser une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle donna un coup dedans la main, et releva ses yeux sombres et tachés de larmes face à la Mangemort :

« Ne le touchez pas, » elle avait sifflé chaque mot entre ses dents, dangereuse, abattue.

« C'est mon fils, » répondit Narcissa désespérée.

Les larmes coulèrent autant sur les joues de la blonde que sur celle de la brune. Elle partageait la même peine, et après les événements de la soirée, Hermione n'avait pas la force de continuer à se battre. Elle replongea sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, et laissa Narcissa poser une main sur la joue de son fils. Le cœur de Draco avait cessé de battre depuis un moment déjà, et cette constatation brûlait la jeune femme à vif.

Elle ne voulait rien regarder ni écouter, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre. Elle entendit comme le bouchon du seringue être expulsé et des doigts qui tapoter sur une aiguille. Elle releva la tête d'un coup, alerte, prête à tuer. Elle ne vit que Narcissa, penchée au-dessus du corps de son fils, la seringue dans la main, l'aiguille déjà dans le cou de Draco. Son cœur commença à la faire partir en avant pour arrêter la mère, mais son instinct la tint en laisse : elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle sentait que c'était important.

Elle attendit donc que Narcissa est finie pour lui aboyer dessus :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

La blonde l'attrapa par les épaules et l'approcha d'elle, le regard paniqué, la voix pressée, tout le corps tendu :

« Écoute-moi bien, _il_ va arriver très bientôt pour finir le travail, et si vous êtes dehors vous serez les premiers à qui _il_ s'en prendra ! L'infirmerie est intacte et elle le restera si vous parvenez à gagner contre lui, alors je t'en supplie, sauve Draco ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à protester qu'elle ne prenait d'ordre de personne, mais la situation lui revint en tête.

Draco était mort.

Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé elle. Maintenant, le meurtrier de ses parents et du garçon qui l'avait sauvé était également mort. Elle pouvait tourner la page. Et cela commençait maintenant.

Hermione prit Draco sous les bras et les genoux, et se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son poids supplémentaire vers le Grand Hall. Elle fut surprise mais soulagée de ne croiser aucun Mangemorts dans son état, elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

Elle rejoignit enfin la salle commune et le choc prit place de voir autant d'ennemis inertes sur le sol, tués par leur propres armes, quelles soit blanche où à feux. Seul une petite poignée devait s'être échappée.

« Miss Granger ! Dieu soit loué vous êtes saine et sauve- »

Le professeur McGonagall cessa immédiatement sa phrase en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était et surtout, le corps dans ses bras.

« Madame Pomfrey ! Poppy ! » appela la professeur en panique.

Hermione semblait sous le choc alors qu'en réalité, elle avait encore un bon contrôle d'elle-même. Pomfrey arriva avec un brancard, et la jeune femme raconta aux deux femmes tout ce qui venait de se passer. L'infirmière partit directement vers l'infirmerie où elle pourrait - Hermione priait pour - sauver Daco. Snape l'accompagna, l'école encore non sûre même pas une heure après les derniers échanges de tirs. Comme un automate, Hermione suivit McGonagall jusqu'à une table où elle fut assise, pendant que sa professeur s'occupait de ses blessures. Et elles étaient nombreuses.

Les yeux de la jeune femme firent d'eux-même leur chemin vers la table de torture approvisionnée par Bellatrix. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus dessus, en revoyant la croix gravée dans le bois, les tâches de sang là où elle avait planté les clous sur son corps et la petite flaque du sang causée par la blessure son bras, elle sentit la douleur et la panique remonter. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre à se laisser abattre, elle avait fait des choses innommables mais n'avait jamais été victime.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais ses yeux continuaient à irriter.

Son regard passa ensuite sur le lustre, éclaté au sol en milliers d'éclat, pour s'arrêter sur le corps inerte et à moitié caché de Bellatrix. Ses yeux fous étaient ouverts, témoins de la rapidité et de la surprise de sa mort, et son visage portait des traits doux, et non ceux terrifiant qu'Hermione lui connaissait. Un frisson violant la prit : Bellatrix semblait plus saine d'esprit morte que vivante. Hermione se sentit glacer jusqu'au sang.

« Bien que vous ayez passé nombres d'années dans la rue, vous restez des enfants. Et un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ça, » dit McGonagall en essuyant délicatement le sang sécher et celui encore frais de la plaie sur son avant-bras.

Toujours comme robotisée, Hermione tourna la tête vers elle, observant la femme. La douceur et l'attention portée était si différent de ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Il y a vingt minutes elle se faisait torturée sur une table, pieds et poings liés, et maintenant, on prenait soin d'elle tant et si bien qu'elle ne ressentit aucune douleur.

« Vous semblez avoir déjà fait ça, » remarqua Hermione.

McGonagall eut un sourire triste.

« Les autres élèves l'ont constaté tout à l'heure alors vous le cachez sera inutile, mais oui. Nous tous, professeurs ici, n'avons pas été étrangers à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

La femme commença à bander son bras, minutieusement et délicatement.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais lors de votre premier jour, vous m'aviez demandé pourquoi je faisais ce métier ici. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, elle lui avait plus montré un air dédaigneux et l'avait pris de haut pour vouloir enseigner à des cas sociaux comme eux. Elle se souvenait de chaque mots échangés :

_« Et vous avez quand même accepté de nous enseigner ? En sachant ce que vous risquez ? »_

_McGonagall s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres :_

_« Vous êtes des élèves comme les autres Miss Granger. Ce que vous traversez, ce que vous avez vécu, tout ça n'a aucune importance. Nous sommes ici pour vous. Pas pour le directeur. C'est vous que nous voulons aider, soigner. »_

_« Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent pas être soignés Professeur. Ginny, Luna, moi, ça dépasse le simple incident. Nous sommes mentalement instables et malades. »_

_McGonagall élargit son sourire :_

_« Tout peut être guéri Miss Granger. À un certain degrés bien entendu. »_

Si Hermione avait su que des mois plus tard, les paroles de McGonagall se prouveraient vraies ...

Elle fixa de nouveau sa professeure, une nouvelle vision d'elle en tête. A part Ombrage, aucun professeurs n'avaient fini dépassés quand Luna faisait des crises en classe, ou quand certains se réveillaient au milieu de la nuit en criant, disparaissant dans les couloirs de l'école pour se retrouver seul avec leurs pensées. Ils avaient toujours su quoi faire. Mais pas comme des éducateurs spécialisés, non c'était différent. Ils agissaient comme s'ils avaient déjà été à leur place.

« Professeur, » appela Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous enseigner, malgré nos troubles et autres problèmes ? »

La question semblait stupide maintenant, mais elle se devait de la poser. McGonagall elle-même lui avait fait comprendre. La femme finit d'ailleurs de panser son bras, et se redressa, sa longue robe de nuit à motif écossais couverte de sang et de poussière.

« Parce que je veux pouvoir vous tendre la main, comme on m'a tendu la main, » répondit-elle, un sourire maternel aux lèvres, les yeux déterminés et compatissants.

Hermione ferma les yeux et hocha la tête : elle avait compris. Un tissu se posa sur ses épaules et elle ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que Pansy s'était assise à ses côtés, elle aussi une couverture autour d'elle. La brune ne la regardait pas, mais Hermione apprécia énormément le geste.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai peut être pas à m'excuser. Mais je suis désolée que tu es subie ça, simplement parce que tu 'es pas entièrement d'Angleterre. J'ai honte de l'être, quand je vois comment ceux qui le sont également réagissent. »

« Ne le sois pas. Si cette nuit m'a appris plusieurs choses, l'une d'elle est que tu dois être fière de qui tu es. Peu importe ce que les autres en dises, peu importe quelle partie de toi est concernée, tu dois rester fière. »

Elle avait porté la main à son bras meurtri par réflexe. Pansy le vit, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Nous n'avons pas souffert de violences physiques parce que les Mangemorts nous considèrent comme les _leurs_, mais ça me dégoûte. »

Hermione resta silencieuse et observa la salle. Harry avait les poignets marqués par les cordes qui l'avaient maintenu en place, et aidait Luna à se remettre debout. La blonde avait une trace encore rouge sur la joue dû à la gifle donnée par Bellatrix, mais sa cheville semblait aussi être blessée. Les Weasley et Cho s'occupaient de verser à tous le monde du thé et à distribuer de la nourriture. Trelawney avait déjà prit en charge les élèves les plus fragiles comme Neville et Dean - que Seamus refusait de laisser partir - dans le but d'apaiser leur esprit et d'apporter les « premiers soins » psychologiques. Blaise aidait les professeurs à faire une pile avec les corps des Mangemorts dans un coin.

« Draco- »

« Je sais, on t'a tous vu rentrer avec lui dans les bras. »

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy étonnée :

« Et vous êtes encore là ? »

« On ne peut pas aider Draco. C'est au-dessus de nos moyens. Nous devons laisser ceux qui le peuvent agir, et aider là où on a besoin de nous. C'est comme ça qu'il ferait, et c'est comme ça que nous faisons. »

Hermione se remit à fixer le mur en face d'elle. Elle se sentait si faible et fatiguée. Elle combattait ses sentiments, refusant de laisser sa garde baissée même une seconde. Hermione se rendit compte qu'après tout ça, non seulement elle devrait s'ouvrir à Draco, mais aussi à Pansy. La jeune femme avait été très présente, non seulement en étant la colocataire de chambre d'elle, mais aussi de part tous ses moments où elle avait été présente pour la jeune femme de son plein gré.

« Repose-toi, tu le mérites, » Hermione sentit son corps être penchée, et elle se retrouva bientôt la tête sur les genoux de Pansy.

Elle essaya de chuchoter un _merci_ mais seul un long soupir lui échappa. Une main fit son chemin dans ses boucles, et c'est sur cette sensation familière qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut au son des haut-parleurs qui grésillèrent. Elle sursauta et se redressa, le bassin et l'épaule légèrement douloureux d'avoir été à même la table pendant ... elle ne savait même pas combien de temps. Mais elle savait que Pansy s'était aussi endormie sur elle, bras croisés sur ses côtes et tête posée dessus. Elle eut peur de l'avoir réveillée - ça aussi s'était nouveau - mais la brune semblait déjà consciente depuis longtemps. Pansy l'aida à se remettre en position assise.

« Merci, » murmura Hermione sans la regarder.

Pansy eut un petit rire et répondit :

« Je l'avais entendu la première fois. »

Un autre larsen venant des micros du Grand Hall coupèrent court à toute discussion, et tous portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles, tentant d'empêcher le son douloureux de parvenir à leurs tympans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

« J'en sais rien ! »

«_ Chers élèves et Professeurs ! De ce que je sais, ces dernières heures ont été plutôt intenses, et bien que les pertes soient essentiellement de mon côté, je sais que certains d'entre vous sont blessés. _»

La personne à qui appartenait la voix inconnue fut identifiée par Hermione très rapidement lorsqu'elle se souvint des paroles de Narcissa. Quelqu'un confirma ses doutes la seconde d'après :

« Oh merde, » souffla Blaise. « Tom Jédusor- Voldemort ! »

Les élèves eurent différentes exclamations de surprises et de peur, et tous se tournèrent vers les adultes. Ils n'étaient pas serins non plus. Cela se voyait sur leur visage. Ils avaient certes récupérés les armes des Mangemorts et d'après ce qu'avait dis McGonagall à Hermione, savaient s'en servir, mais ils ne savaient pas combien il y en avait dehors.

La voix reprit :

« _Je vais donc vous donner une chance. Une chance de survivre. Je ne souhaite pas que vous autres soyez blessés où encore pire, tuez. J'ai seulement un compte à régler. Et je ne souhaite que la vie de cette personne, en échange pour vos vies à vous. Livrez-le moi et je vous épargnerez. _»

Comme déjà au courant de qui était concerné, Snape se tourna vers Harry.

« _Livrez-moi Harry Potter ! Je vous laisse une demi-heure. Après ce délai, je laisserai mes Mangemorts réinvestirent l'école et je ne donne pas chère de vous. _»

« Non ! » cria Ginny.

Elle observa autour d'elle avec peur, prête à mettre au sol qui oserait approcher. Hermione soupira et noua ses cheveux serrés. Pansy eut un rire et jeta sa couverture au sol.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prend ? »

« Toi tu es une sale sans pure ! » défendit Ron.

« Toi aussi aux dernières nouvelles, » rappela Hermione blasée.

« Je ne veux pas livrer Harry à ce monstre. Je sais très bien de quoi il est capable. J'espère juste que vous êtes prêt à tout faire pour ne pas finir troué ? »

« Ils ont sûrement encerclé toute l'école pour être sûr qu'aucun de nous ne s'échappe. »

« C'est probable. Les blessés vont rejoindre Draco dans l'infirmerie, » dit Madame Pomfrey, « j'ai enclenché la porte blindé et j'ai appelé Dumbledore. »

« Ce serait pas mieux d'aider les flics ? » demanda Seamus.

« Cette école est grandement désapprouvée par le gouvernement, je doute que la police nous soit d'une grande aide. »

« Même en leur disant qu'ils peuvent mettre tous les Mangemorts à l'ombre ?! »

« Je te rappel que les Malfoy étaient des politiciens, qui dit qu'il n'y a pas des pourris chez les bleus aussi ? »

Seamus grogna. Luna aidée de Cho, accompagnées de Trelawney se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, chaque couloir examiné avec attention pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron.

Sa propre sœur lui tendant un couteau répondit à sa question. Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation des corps des Mangemorts. Elle nota quelque chose dépassant de la manche de l'un d'eux et l'approcha. Blaise ramassait la dernière arme sur un des corps quand il la vit approcher.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et leva la manche pour découvrir un tatouage qui leur donna des frisson dans le dos. Un crâne entouré d'un serpent couvrait l'avant-bras de l'homme, et la jeune fille et le garçon échangèrent un regard curieux.

Très vite ils trouvèrent sur chacun des corps un tatouage similaire.

« Ça n'a probablement aucune importance, » dit Hermione.

« C'est grâce à ce tatouage qu'ils se reconnaissent entre eux. C'est un peu tard pour découvrir cette information ... » approuva Blaise.

« J'ai dit non Ginny ! Je ne vais pas tous vous mettre en danger alors que ce n'est que moi qu'il veut ! »

Ils se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, Pansy maintenant à leur côté. Harry semblait se disputer avec les Weasley, et Hermione se vit dans le garçon brun à ce moment. Surtout lorsqu'il ajouta :

« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul ! Il a tué mes parents ! En personne ! Et avant de pouvoir m'atteindre ma mère avait trouvé le moyen de le brûler grièvement ! Il n'a de compte à régler avec aucun d'entre vous, alors restez en dehors de ça. »

« Tu penses réellement t'en sortir seul ? »

Surpris, les trois en conflits et même tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait de nouveau un visage froid, mais contrairement à celui qu'elle arborait avant, ses yeux laissaient transparaître une transparence : celle de la solitude qui l'avait pesé et de la vulnérabilité qu'elle avait ressenti ses dernières heures.

« Tu veux te venger, mais tu y laisseras ta vie avant d'avoir réussi quoique ce soit. »

« C'est riche venant de toi, » mordit Harry en retour, le regard venimeux, « Draco ne vient pas de se prendre une balle justement parce que tu était obsédée par ta vengeance ?! »

Elle encaissa le coup sans rien dire ni laisser paraître, mais ses poings se refermèrent et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, à cause de ce que je voulais quelqu'un à qui je tiens à été blessé. Ça devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille non ? » elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le coupa avant : « Oh je t'en prie, j'avais littéralement frappé Draco et il est quand même intervenu, tu crois vraiment que dire aux Weasley de ne pas s'en mêler sera assez ? Tu es naïf et ça te tueras. »

Il baissa les yeux, ceux-ci s'agitant derrière ses paupières pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se sortir de cette situation.

« James et Lily n'ont pas donné leur vie pour préserver la tienne pour que tu la foutes en l'air maintenant, » intervint Snape.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Severus. »

Le professeur de Chimie ne sembla pas plus déphasé que ça lorsque Sirius Black apparut dans le Grand Hall. Harry se jeta sur lui sans hésiter et les hommes échangèrent une longue étreinte. Snape les observa avec dégoût, mais au fond de ses prunelles un certain soulagement était présent.

« Sirius ! »

Tous semblaient partagés entre soulagement d'avoir un individu de plus et être inquiet parce que l'ancien détenu était connu pour être familier avec les Mangemorts, mais surtout :

« Comment vous êtes arrivé là bordel ? » demanda Blaise incrédule.

« Monsieur Zabini, langage, » gronda McGonagall.

Mais même elle gardait main ferme sur son arme et observait avec attention Sirius.

« Je viens en paix, » plaisanta l'adulte en s'éloignant de son filleul les mains levés. « Je suis rentré par une des fenêtre à l'arrière du bâtiment avant que le big boss arrive. Ma chère cousine semble oubliée que la tromperie est de famille. »

Il sortit un couteau papillon de sa botte.

« Je m'en suis servi pour couper les cordages qui me retenaient. Je suis arrivé un peu tard ... désolé pour ça ... »

Il semblait s'en vouloir et observa la salle autour de lui. Les étudiants encore en pyjama mais couvert de pansement, certains avec de tâches de sang et des bandages. Les professeurs dans le même état mais armés. Le bordel qui les entourait, les chaises, tables, contre les murs, renversés. La dizaine de corps alignée dans un coin dont celui de sa cousine.

Il s'approcha les yeux écarquillés et prit son pouls, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire.

« Qui ? » il déglutit, et au début, tous une peur qu'ils soient bel et bien un espion, et que la mort de sa cousine l'ait énervé. « Qui l'a tué ? »

Mais sa voix semblait prise par l'émotion, car même si cette femme était un monstre elle restait sa famille. Pourtant ses yeux semblaient soulagés et ses épaules ôtées d'un poids lourd.

« Draco, » répondit Harry, seul à l'aise dans cette situation.

Sirius se tourna choqué :

« Draco ?! Le petit Draco ? Le fils de Narcissa ? »

« Oui, » intervint Blaise. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est bien ce que je me demande, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » coupa Hermione agacée.

Elle prit à Blaise une des armes récoltées sur les Mangemorts et la braqua sur lui. Elle défit le cran de sécurité et même si elle ne tenait l'arme qu'à une main, elle prouvait qu'elle savait s'en servir.

Sirius ne tiqua pas, contrairement à Harry.

« Hermione ! Baisse ton arme ! »

Ignorant le brun royalement elle s'approcha de Sirius jusqueà être la sortie du flingue contre son front et lui ordonna :

« Montre tes avant-bras. »

Il sembla comprendre et le fit sans questionner ni hésiter. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux ceux impressionnés et amusés de l'homme et Blaise vint confirmer que Sirius était couvert de tatouages mais qu'aucun n'était celui des Mangemorts.

Elle baissa son arme et repartit dans l'autre sens.

« J'aime ton style petite- »

« Ne m'appelle pas petite. »

« Ok ok, » rit-il. « J'ai votre confiance maintenant ? »

Personne n'avait osé le dire mais Hermione avait en effet apporté la confirmation qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

« Ton plan ? » claqua Snape, satisfait que son ancien harceleur et était tenu en joue par une adolescente.

« Il va falloir bouger vite, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure de passer et Jédusor n'est pas un homme patient. Il veut Harry, mais si tous se présentent en face de lui, il ne vous fera rien. »

« Tu veux laisser les enfants en première ligne devant des dizaines de Mangemorts armés en te basant sur la supposition que Voldemort ne leur fera pas de mal ? » s'insurgea Snape.

« Non ! Nous serons devant eux, les enfants resteront derrière, Harry caché parmi eux. Tout doit se finir ce soir, nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance. Jédusor doit mourir ce soir, et c'est moi qui m'en chargerait. »

Snape eut un rire jaune.

« Toi ? Tu penses que _toi _tu peux tuer Voldemort ? Encore plus arrogant que tu ne l'étais à l'époque ! »

« On peut arrêter le combat de coq avant qu'il ne commence ? Non mais parce que vous ne servez pas à grand chose là en faite ... »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent outrés vers Pansy qui les observait, mains sur les hanches.

« On y va, vous, nous, tous ensemble et on se bat. On essaye de régler ça pacifiquement si on peut, et si on ne peut pas, on trouve une autre solution. On improvise. »

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas, » râla Sirius.

« On l'a fait toute notre vie, » lâcha Dean ennuyé. « C'est comme une seconde nature pour nous. »

« Et si l'un de vous est blessé ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Blessé ne veut pas dire mort, » rétorqua Ginny.

Tous ça ne plut pas aux professeurs, mais ils manquaient de temps, de ressources, et de choix. De plus, presque tous les étudiants étaient déjà armés et prêt à en découdre. McGonagall soupira.

« Espérons que Dumbledore arrive vite, » chuchota-t-elle.

Et tous s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs. Ils se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers l'entrée de l'école, non surpris de voir des morceaux des moulures aux murs en travers de leur chemin. Juste avant d'arriver devant l'entrée, ils devaient passer le tournant d'un couloir, qui serait parfait pour les abriter vu les débris qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout autour.

Harry inspira un grand coup et fit connaître sa présence : tous les Mangemorts attendaient juste à l'intérieur dans l'entrée qu'ils avaient défoncé plus tôt. Dès que sa tignasse brune fut visible, il devint la cible de dizaines d'armes braqués sur lui, et les bruits métalliques de celles-ci fit grincer des dents Hermione.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Ici. »

La voix était encore plus terrifiante à travers un micro grésillant qu'en vraie, ce qui ne rassura cependant personne car tous comprirent très vite à qui elle appartenait. Hermione ne voulait pas griller leur stratégie, alors elle récupéra un morceau de fenêtre et s'en servit pour observer ce qui se passait. Les Mangemorts toujours braqués sur Harry s'étaient séparés au milieu, laissant une allée bien visible pour l'arrivée de leur boss.

_Ça fait très dramatique ..._

Elle ravala tout trait d'humour en voyant surgir des ténèbres Tom Jédusor, responsable indirecte de la mort de ses parents mais aussi de tant d'autres. Hermione eut des sueurs froides en voyant Narcissa le suivre, larmes aux yeux, mais froide et impressionnante.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Jédusor avait disparu pendant des années après l'incident chez les Potter, bien qu'il ait réussi à maintenir ses activités jusqu'à sa disparition réelle. Son visage était entièrement brûlé, maintenant couvert d'une peau cicatrisée mais très fragile qui laissait apparaître des rides et autres attraits qui firent se sentir mal Harry. Le feu ne l'avait épargné que grâce à un miracle, mais Voldemort n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Il faut dire que Lily Evans-Potter lui avait jeté un linge imbibé de gazole avant de s'approcher de lui avec un briquet allumé, ce qui lui fut fatale mais qui sauva son fils. Jédusor avait dû essayer la chirurgie reconstructive, en vain, puisqu'un énorme bout de nez - pour ne pas dire tout son nez - lui manquait, lui donnant une allure de serpent.

A ses côtés se tenait une femme aux traits asiatiques, ses longs cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon désordonné, habillée d'une longue robe bleue aux manches de soie. Elle avait l'air misérable, bouche couverte de noir non souriante. Elle était magnifique, mais Hermione devina que ce n'était pas la raison qui poussait Jédusor à la garder près de lui. Lui-même était drapé dans une longue cape noire par-dessus son costard-cravate noir également.

« Harry Potter, enfin je te retrouve, » susurra l'homme.

Un vrai serpent. Ginny, qui observait la scène avec elle, eut du mal à réprimer un haut-le-cœur et un frisson. Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne et serra, dans le but de la réconforter. Elle surprit elle-même et la rousse avec ce geste, mais la Weasley sut mieux que de commenter et agrippa aussi la main.

Voldemort remarqua l'arme d'Harry et un rire lui échappa.

« Comme c'est mignon. Bien. Avant de t'emmener, que dirais-tu de faire sortir de leur cachette tes petits amis ? »

Les professeurs se figèrent et les étudiants jurèrent avant de faire signe de se révéler. Il manquait cependant deux d'entre eux : Pansy et Seamus, mais ça, les autres ne le savaient pas. Il manquait également Flitwick, qui était avec eux.

Les trois se trouvaient quelque part dans l'établissement, après avoir récupéré des armes du Grand Hall.

Juste avant qu'ils ne partent tous, McGonagall avait révélé un sorte de coffre fort caché derrière sa chaise de directrice, dans lequel se trouvait différentes armes. Devant les regards choqués et surpris des élèves ET professeurs, elle s'était expliquée :

_« Dumbledore. Il craignait que quelque chose comme ça ne se produise, et sachant que tous ici seraient capable de s'en servir, il a fait en sorte de nous donner de quoi défendre l'école si jamais il était absent. Les cours de tirs servaient aussi à ça ... »_

_« Et ça ? » s'étonna Vector en désignant une arme inconnue de tous._

_« Dernière acquisition du directeur après l'arrivé de Monsieur Finnigan. »_

_« Putain j'adore ce directeur ! »_

_« Langage, » grogna la femme._

Pansy s'était révélée être une snipeuse de choix, tandis que la pyromanie de Seamus allait être mise à profit. Quand à Flitwick, le professeur de littérature allait faire usage de sa petite taille et semer des grenades un peu partout dans les lignes ennemies, priant de ne pas se faire attraper. Il y avait différente mitraillette et type de flingues que tous avaient ramené en masse avec eux, mais ne gardèrent qu'une simple arme blanche lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant leurs ennemis, de manière à leur faire croire qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse.

« Sirius ... » souffla Narcissa en voyant son cousin.

« Et oui, tu ne pensais pas pouvoir me laisser attacher dehors et menacer la vie de mon filleul sans que je ne réagisse ? »

Elle grinça des dents et serra les poings. Jédusor leva la main pour lui dire de se calmer et observa comme fasciné tous se présenter devant lui, et aux côtés d'Harry. Pas devant, ni derrière, non, sur la même ligne que lui. Cette constatation arracha un autre rire sinistre à Voldemort. Hermione, elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour Narcissa, qui elle aussi fixait la jeune fille avec un mélange de peur, d'espoir, et de regret.

« Où est ton abruti de mari Narcissa ? Tu l'as enfin remis dans le zoo où tu es allée le chercher ? »

Narcissa déglutit mais d'une voix répondit à son cousin :

« J'ai tué Lucius. »

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu pensé, affirmer ça tout haut ne fut pas dangereux pour la femme. Voldemort compléta son discours en voyant la surprise sur le visage du Black.

« Lucius était un de mes meilleurs élément, mais il est allé trop loin en touchant à ma chère et tendre. »

« Bellatrix ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Dans le ton de l'homme, Narcissa sut tous de suite que son cousin savait que ce n'était pas réellement Lucius qui avait assassiné Bellatrix, et supplia du regard Sirius de ne rien dire. Hermione y passa aussi, mais elle ne comptait pas avoir la langue pendue : elle avait très bien comprit la situation. Draco était considéré comme un traître, cependant il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir sauf si on apprenait la vérité. Narcissa avait donc monté ce subterfuge pour protéger son fils. Hermione l'admirait au moins pour ça.

« Harry, approche, » demanda Voldemort. « Ils ont décidé de tous te suivre, mais tu peux encore les épargner. _Je _peux encore les épargner. »

Harry s'avança, sourd aux appels des autres. Quand il fut à mi chemin entre eux et les Mangemorts, il s'arrêta. Cela sembla satisfaire Jédusor, puisqu'il posa un main dans le dos de la femme à la robe bleue et la poussa légèrement en avant.

« Nagini, vas-y. »

La jeune femme s'avança, le regard toujours lourd de tristesse, et tendit sa main devant elle. Hermione eut un sursaut en voyant un très long serpent s'enrouler autour d'elle à partir des jambes, remontant le long de sa taille pour passer dans son dos en enfin s'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle était svelte et fine, mais semblait avoir de la force considéré que le serpent était très large, qu'il devait peser un bon poids, mais qu'elle le portait à bout de bras.

La femme, _Nagini, _s'approcha d'Harry, gardant la longueur de son bras comme distance de sécurité. Soudainement, sans que personne ne vit ni l'un ni l'autre bouger, elle se retrouva derrière Harry avec son serpent, mais face aux élèves et professeurs, et le reptile avait refermé ses crocs juste au creux du cou du jeune homme. Ginny étouffa un cri et Blaise la retint de partir vers le jeune homme.

Harry suffoqua, mains portées à sa gorge, puis s'effondra, du sang s'écoulant de ses plaies en petites quantités mais sans discontinu. Le serpent vert, long d'environ trois mètres, s'enroula de nouveau autour de sa maîtresse, et Hermione vit qu'il était aussi malheureux que l'était la belle jeune femme.

Jédusor explosa de son rire sinistre et s'approcha, jusqu'à être juste devant le corps d'Harry. Le respect qu'avait cet homme fut prouvé comme inexistant lorsqu'il utilisa son pied _nu _pour tourner le visage du garçon, satisfait de voir une expression de douleur. Il l'enjamba ensuite, le couvrant partiellement avec sa cape, et vint prendre une des mains de la femme au serpent.

« Je vous présente Nagini. Je l'ai ramené avec moi lors de mon exil en Albanie. La pauvre créature était prisonnière d'un cirque avec son animal de compagnie et je l'ai sauvé de cet enfer. Originaire d'Indonésie, elle aurait grandit avec ce serpent, et peut même lui parler. Nagini, s'il te plaît ... »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant de parler dans une langue inconnue de tous, mais très utilisée avec des sons en -_s_ et en -_ch,_ et après son silence, son serpent lui répondit. Jédusor lui-même n'avait pas comprit mais sourit de ses dents sales.

« Incroyable. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils se disent mais je trouve ça fascinant. J'appelle ça du fourchelangue. »

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

« La particularité de Croyance, le serpent » pensa-t-il bon de préciser en se tournant vers les autres, « et que ses plaies sont inguérissables. Enfin, avec l'antidote, comme pour chaque venin. Mais c'est là le jeu ! Le venin n'empoisonne pas le sang, mais les cellules, rendant la fermeture des blessures causées par ses crocs non réalisables. Tu vas donc te vider de ton sang jusqu'à ce que ça te soit fatale, » conclut-il en regardant les yeux verts furieux du jeune homme mourant.

« Non ! Harry ! » Snape, étonnamment, s'interposa sur le chemin de Sirius, aidé de Sprout.

« Black, retiens-toi ! »

« Tu n'en as rien à foutre de lui, laisse-moi passer Severus ! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, » siffla le professeur entre ses dents et même si ça ne calme pas Sirius ça l'empêcha de se débattre.

Hermione ne fusillait pas du regard la pauvre Nagini contrairement à Ginny, et quand la femme capta son regard, elle y vit toute la tristesse et les malheurs du monde.

« Maafkan aku, » murmura-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde.

Jédusor la regarda confus mais décida de ne pas retenir, tandis qu'Hermione venait de comprendre que Nagini venait de leur parler dans sa langue. Elle ne parlait malheureusement pas Indonésien, mais le ton lui fit penser à un _pardon. _Elle espérait avoir raison.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Tous étaient crispés, armes braquées sur Voldemort, cerveaux en ébullition pour chercher comment sauver Harry.

Le premier, non inquiet, rejoignit ses Mangemorts, la main de Nagini toujours dans la sienne. Harry s'était tourné vers les élèves, désespéré et en attente d'aide.

« Narcissa, confirme-moi la mort du garçon. Toi, » dit-il en désignant Hermione. « Tu vas récupérer son corps. »

Narcissa et Hermione s'avancèrent en même temps, les deux armes en main braquées sur l'autre. Elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard, s'agenouillèrent, et posèrent leurs armes en même temps. Narcissa se pencha et prit le pouls d'Harry, mais Hermione l'entendit clairement demander :

« Est-il vivant ? Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? »

Harry ouvrit des yeux affaiblis et vidés de leur lueur de vie vers Hermione, qui sentit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, et se contenta de se pencher quand Narcissa recula, de manière à ce que personne ne la voit lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Oui. »

Narcissa se redressa et Hermione se tint prête à se saisir de son arme, mais à sa grande surprise, la femme dit :

« Il est mort. »

Hermione ferma les yeux de soulagement, ce qui pouvait complètement passer pour du désespoir où de la tristesse. Derrière elle, elle entendit les genoux de Ginny heurter le sol et le cri étouffé de Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle récupéra le jeune homme dans ses bras, Hermione sut d'une certaine façon que tout se déroulait comme il fallait malgré la blessure d'Harry.

C'est bien "Je suis désolée" que Nagini dit à Hermione.


	13. Chapter 12

Voici ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ... Il reste l'épilogue que je prévois de publier cette semaine, et spoiler alerte, il y aura un saut de 15 ans. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, commenté, et surtout laissé des Kudos. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Si certains de vous me suivent en général je vais poster moins souvent, faire une petite pause le temps des partiels, mais je reviendrai avec d'autres idées ;)

**Chapitre 12 : I don't need a man to be holding me to tight**

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Le cercle des étudiants et professeurs se referma très vite autour de Hermione et Harry, et la jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde :

« Aucunes réactions, aucune. »

Ginny se figea à ses côtés, yeux fixés sur Harry :

« Il n'est pas mort, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses blessures ne sont pas aussi graves que décrites par Jédusor. Le poison du serpent n'empêche pas les plaies de se refermes, au contraire, il semble accélérer la guérison. »

« Comment c'est possible ? » sanglota la rousse.

Assez fort pour que les Mangemorts l'entendent, mais assez désespéré pour qu'ils ne trouvent rien d'étrange dans l'exclamation.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que c'est grâce à Nagini. »

« Et ? Elle n'est pas notre priorité, » rappela Blaise.

« Elle est la mienne, » trancha la jeune femme.

Hermione passa le corps d'Harry qui fit de son mieux pour rester immobile malgré la douleur à Sirius qui se dépêcha d'aller le mettre en sécurité. Voldemort sembla seulement remarquer que quelque chose semblait étrange, puisque même Harry parti, tous restaient encore en cercle, accroupis au sol.

Hermione capta le reflet d'un viseur d'un fusil de snipe du coin de l'œil sur le toit du gymnase et fit un discret clin d'œil à Pansy, qu'elle savait en train d'observer depuis le début.

En une seconde Voldemort sortit son arme, impatient et surtout suspicieux, mais un chaos qui se déclencha dans les dernières lignes de Mangemorts happa son attention.

« Brûlez-tous sales sorcières ! »

Dean eut un petit rire nerveux en reconnaissant le voix de Seamus. La fameuse arme dans laquelle le directeur avait investi après l'arrivé du jeune homme était un lance-flamme. Oui oui, un _lance-flamme_. En effet parfait pour Seamus, qui avait des problèmes de pyromanie qu'il avait pourtant réussi à dissimuler et gérer depuis son arrivé.

« Je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'attire plus de problèmes, il ne pourra pas les retenir longtemps et il aura besoin de protection après ! » informa Dean.

« Je vais vous accompagner Monsieur Thomas, » dit McGonagall.

Les deux réussirent à se faufiler discrètement dans la direction opposée aux Mangemorts de manière à trouver une fenêtre assez loin pour faire le tour sans se faire repérer et aller soutenir Seamus. Hermione finit de charger son pistolet et attrapa le fusil de chasse que lui tendit Blaise. Elle se remit sur pieds et avec le jeune homme, ouvrir le feu sur les Mangemorts de dos. Voldemort fut touché au bras par les premiers coups, mais très vite utilisa ses adeptes pour se protéger. Bien que Blaise n'est pas semblé intéressé par la protection de Nagini, il tira sur une Mangemort qui essaya de l'emporter en lieu sûr. Ils évitèrent de les toucher dans des endroits mortelles.

Fusil de chasse oblige, ils ne purent tirer en rafale et furent à sec rapidement, alors Hermione décida de passer au corps à corps. L'entrée avait été assez vidée de la masse qui l'envahissait plus tôt, mais en même temps certains Mangemorts tentaient d'échapper aux flammes extérieurs. Ils avaient réussi à les prendre par surprise des deux côtés maintenant ils refermaient le piège et leurs ennemis se retrouvaient pris en sandwich, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Hermione esquiva, encaissa et rendit coups sur coups, jusqu'à atteindre Nagini, terrifiée et recroquevillée près d'une fenêtre. Croyance siffla dangereusement quand la jeune fille approcha, et Nagini tourna des yeux paniqués vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! »

Elle dût esquiver les assauts d'un Mangemort, lui fit une clé de bras et l'assomma contre le sol. Nagini mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

« Je sais je sais, » souffla Hermione en prenant le temps d'attacher ses cheveux. « Mais je veux t'aider, comme tu m'as aider ! »

Nagini agit comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Harry, ton serpent ne l'a pas vraiment empoisonné, pas vrai ? »

Hermione avait lentement déposé l'arme au sol et levé les mains, maintenant un œil sur les ennemis pour ne pas faire une cible facile. Elle parlait vite, pressée, et inquiète. Après Draco, Nagini était la première personne pour qui Hermione faisait un geste altruiste. On ne guérit pas du jour au lendemain c'est bien connu, et on ne peut surtout pas changer ce qui est inscrit profondément dans notre code génétique, mais la jeune femme agissait purement instinctivement depuis la nuit dernière, et elle se battrait becs et ongles pour sauver la pauvre Indonésienne.

« Tu sais que tu travailles pour de mauvaises personnes, tu l'as vu toi même ! Je t'en prie viens ! Je sais qu'il t'a sauvé de ce cirque et que tu penses lui devoir beaucoup, mais tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait ?! »

Des fenêtres, des bouts de murs, tout explosaient autour d'elles sous l'impactes des balles. Blaise avait décidé d'aider Hermione et faisait de son mieux pour lui laisser le temps de convaincre la femme en s'occupant des adversaires, mais il finit lui aussi dépassé.

« Pansy ! »

Il espéra son cri assez portant, et eut la confirmation que oui, quand son oreille siffla douloureusement et qu'il fut tâché du sang de l'homme contre qui il se battait quelques secondes avant. Il cligna des yeux et essuya son visage, marmonnant un « Dégueulasse », avant de faire signe à Pansy que tout allait bien.

La brune semblait s'être réveillée, puisque tout autour de Jédusor, les corps tombèrent lourdement, le laissant de plus en plus sans protection humaine. Pansy était douée, _très_ douée, et Ginny sentit un long frisson lui saisir le dos en voyant toutes cette barbaries. _Elle, _n'était pas celle qu'il fallait pour ce genre de situation.

Son cœur battait fort et sa respiration était difficile, mais assise contre le mur ses genoux contre son torse, yeux fermés, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se retrouva soudain prisonnière de son propre esprit, et sembla se trouver dans une pièce, les deux autres personnes qui faisaient sa personne assise sur des chaises autour d'une table, l'observer avec attention. Ginny se tourna vers Gin.

_Viens, s'il te plaît viens, mais ne fait pas de mal à mes amis. _

_Alors maintenant tu veux que je sois là ? Tu as passé une grande partie de notre vie à m'ignorer pourtant ... _

_GIN ! Plus tard ! Mais s'il te plaît ! Aide-moi ! Je te jure d'enfin me poser et te parler !_

_Très bien Ginny, mais Ginerva aussi à son lot à te dire._

La troisième sembla moins sauvage, arborant un sourire triste et non carnassier, et Ginny hocha la tête vers elle.

_Je ne l'oublierai pas !_

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, Ron était penchée au dessus d'elle, inquiet, attentif au besoin en armes de leurs amis mais aussi au changement qui s'opéra en sa sœur.

« Ginny, ça va ?! »

La rousse eut un sourire froid et Ron vit cette lueur apparaître dans son regard, et il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

« Gin, » souffla-t-il.

« Salut, ça faisait longtemps Ronald. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais elle m'a pas appelé pour que je te raconte ma vie. File-moi ça. »

Gin récupéra un des pistolet et sans que Ron ne put rien faire, alla rejoindre les professeurs à l'offensive. Elle fut efficace : comme Pansy, chaque balle qu'elle tira trouva cible. Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, comme Pansy également, elle se concentra sur la neutralisation et non l'élimination.

Aucun Mangemorts ne devaient mourir ce soir. Hogwarts avait une réputation, et bien que chaque individu de cette école avait déjà vu bien pire que des corps, ils en valaient de leur propre fierté et honneur de ne tuer personne. Leur cause serait plaider plus facilement.

Nagini resta fixer la main d'Hermione comme dans une transe. Croyance s'approcha et la jeune fille résista à l'envie de reprendre sa main : la peur que le serpent la morde était très présente. Heureusement, le serpent sembla agir comme un chien, et c'est quand il s'enroula autour de son poignet que Nagini, encore hésitante et le regard à la recherche de Jédusor, prit sa main. Hermione la remit sur pied et la fit se baisser immédiatement.

« Pétasse ! Rend-nous la fille et son serpent ! »

« Elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'elle-même ! »

Hermione lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et un coup de genou dans le nez, prenant bien soin de dégager son arme loin de lui.

« Je vais te mettre en lieu sûr, et tu ne bougeras pas avant que tout soit calme, d'accord ? »

Nagini ne pouvait pas parler leur langue mais elle semblait la comprendre. Un grand soulagement, car Hermione doutait fortement que quiconque parle Indonésien ici. Elle pensa avoir un problème en moins quand elle se rendit compte que si, il y aurait encore un problème : Harry avait disparu. Elle avait voulu emmener Nagini près du jeune homme avait l'espoir de pouvoir encore accélérer sa guérison, mais quand elle arriva derrière Sirius, le brun avait disparu.

« Black ! » aboya-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! » il se tourna surprit mais la panique prit place sur son visage, et il pâlit d'un coup. « Où est Harry ?! »

« C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça ! Tu devais le surveiller ! »

Sirius ne tiqua même pas sur le tutoiement, sachant que la jeune fille n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il ne vit aucune trace de sang qui pourrait indiquer par où le jeune homme était parti et son cœur rata de nombreux battements.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas après tout ça. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et serra, frustré et furieux.

Hermione souffla longuement, son cerveau en ébullition pour trouver une solution. Solution que lui amena Nagini sur un plateau d'argent. La femme expliqua dans un anglais bancale que son serpent pouvait sentir son venin, et qu'il pourrait retrouver la trace d'Harry.

« Vraiment ?! Oh mon Dieu- »

« C'est pas le moment Black plus tard les embrassades ! Ginny- »

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté en voyant la rousse, et son instinct lui cria au danger. La rousse avait une allure beaucoup plus sauvage qu'habituellement mais Hermione sut d'un regard qu'elle allait l'apprécier. Elle se souvint de tout ce qui avait raconté Ginny sur son TDI, et sur les deux autres personnalités avec qui elle vivait.

« Gin, » déduit-elle.

« Ravie de te rencontrer ... Hermione, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu voulais ? »

Ginny se mit à couvert pour recharger son arme et le fit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Hermione, ce qui était donc très vite et impressionnant. Qu'une personnalité aussi violente et adepte des armes existe en même temps que la douceur et gentillesse de Ginny impressionna la brune.

« Harry a disparu mais Nagini peut le retrouver, dis aux autres où on est parti et surtout, faites en sorte de les faire dégager de notre école ! »

Snape entendit chaque mot de la jeune femme et se tourna vers elle, un regard sarcastique et un rictus au coin des lèvres :

«_ Votre_ école ? Il était temps Miss Granger. »

Hermione eut un sourire coincé et se contenta de suivre Nagini de prêt, arme prête à tirer. Dans cette partie du bâtiment ils ne devraient pas craindre grand chose, la seule voie d'accès étant celle qu'ils empruntaient actuellement. La femme les conduisit à travers les couloirs de l'établissement, la traîne de sa longue robe bleue en main, Croyance telle une boussole perché sur son épaule, la tête en avant. Ça aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de s'insulter à voix basse, et Hermione finit par lui dire de la fermer.

Vraiment, même en sachant qui était l'homme, une part d'elle restait méfiante ses instincts avaient repris le dessus.

Nagini s'arrêta brusquement en face d'une fenêtre, après à peine cinq minutes de marche. Sirius passa sa tête à travers, et Hermione se tourna vers la femme :

« Ici ? Tu es sûre ? »

Nagini acquiesça. Si on regardait par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir au loin les flammes causées par Seamus ainsi que les silhouettes qui s'agitaient et se battaient. Passer par là donnait un avantage considérable à qui voulait encore prendre les Mangemorts par surprise et par derrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir faire en passant par cette fenêtre, » se demanda Sirius à haute voix.

« Pas fuir en tout cas, ce n'est clairement pas la bonne sortie pour, et il est blessé, » répondit Hermione.

« Harry ne fuirait pas ! »

« Il est blessé, » rappela la jeune fille une seconde fois. « Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il avait rejoint l'infirmerie, mais le fait est qu'il ne l'a pas fais ... »

Nagini caressa Croyance, et Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation du serpent pendant que ses cellules grises s'agitaient.

Entre Pansy, Flitwick qui avait installé des mines à courants électriques assez fort pour assommer un éléphant, et Seamus, le nombre de Mangemorts blessés ne faisaient qu'augmenter, malgré leur tentative de neutraliser les étudiants et les professeurs. Hermione tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le chaos extérieur, pour y voir la forme de Voldemort s'échapper discrètement. Son souffle se coupa quand elle aperçut derrière lui une forme plus frêle et petite, des lunettes sur le nez.

_Sa vengeance !_

« Il veut tuer Voldemort, » souffla-t-elle.

Nagini sembla avoir comprit puisqu'elle écarquilla les yeux et la bouche sous la surprise, tandis que Sirius la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Quoi ?! Il ne ferait pas ça, il n'est pas inconscient ! »

« Tu n'étais pas là plus tôt, mais son objectif était clairement de tuer celui qui avait pris la vie de ses parents, quitte à partir avec lui. »

« Il n'irait pas jusque là. »

« As-tu déjà voulu te venger Sirius Black ? »

« Des centaines de fois pour des centaines de personnes et raisons différentes. »

« L'as-tu fais ? »

Sirius serra les poings.

« N-non. »

« Alors tu me suis et tu m'écoutes, _je _sais comment il pense actuellement, et sa survie et bien le cadet de ses préoccupations. »

Hermione n'attendit pas de réponse pour sauter par la fenêtre - heureusement qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussé et qu'il n'y avait pas d'étage à l'établissement :

« Nagini ! Retourne auprès de Ginny- Gin ! La rousse, elle te protégera ! »

Sans se retourner pour voir si Sirius la suivait, elle se précipita derrière la foule de Mangemorts. Narcissa regardait dans la direction où Voldemort et Harry étaient partis, une main sur le cœur et la mine horrifiée. Elle revint à elle quand elle vit passer Hermione devant elle. Malgré la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille courrait, la mère de Draco réussit à attraper son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Non ! Il vous tuera tous les deux ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni comment tu t'appelles, mais Draco a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui ! Je l'ai vu ! Une mère voit ses choses-là, même si elle n'a pas vu son fils grandir ! Alors je t'en prie ne gâche pas ta vie inutilement ! Je ne peux plus veiller sur mon garçon, mais _toi _tu peux encore ! »

Hermione, comme sous transe, avait cessé de se débattre et écoutait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la Malfoy. Elle ne réagit pas quand quelqu'un passa en courant à ses côtés, et ne pensa pas à le faire en voyant le manque de mouvement également présent du côté de Narcissa. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement qu'à peine deux heures plus tôt, elle et la femme partageaient leur tristesse au-dessus du corps inerte de Draco. Puis, Narcissa avait agi et le jeune homme semblait être revenu à lui puisque Pomfrey n'avait pas annoncé de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je suis une ''sang sale'', votre sœur l'a gravé sur mon bras. Et vous voulez me confier Draco ? »

« Ton sang n'a aucune importance, il n'en a jamais eu et il n'en aura jamais. Surtout pas pour lui. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione, incapable de penser à dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle resta silencieuse, mais ses yeux et le sourire qui orna ses lèvres parla pour elle : _elle n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. _Hermione n'avait aucune idée de comment les Malfoy s'étaient retrouvés mêlés aux Mangemorts, mais quelque chose lui disait que si elle avait pu l'éviter, Narcissa l'aurait fais.

Un coup de feu les fit sursauter et creva la bulle dans laquelle les deux femmes s'étaient logées. Hermione et Narcissa plongèrent leurs yeux dans le regard de l'autre une dernière fois, et c'est à contre cœur mais avec la promesse silencieuse de ne pas agir qu'Hermione se dégagea de la prise de la mère de Draco pour enfin - elle l'espérait - retrouver Harry.

Ils se trouvaient sur le terrain de basket, et une scène trop fraîche et familière se joua dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, et elle tomba à genoux sous le choc, la respiration laborieuse et sifflante. Elle se revoyait, pleurant au dessus du corps inerte de Draco, Lucius Malfoy arme encore pointée sur elle, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il lui fallut plusieurs inspirations et clignements d'yeux avant qu'elle ne retrouve pied à terre, et que la vraie scène se dessine devant elle : ce n'était pas elle mais bien Harry, qui était penché au dessus du corps tressautant de Sirius, Voldemort, un sourire sinistre au visage, le regard amusé. Sous la lumière de la lune, Hermione le trouva encore plus sinistre et effrayant, et le cri qui déchira le silence qui suivit le coup de feu ne fit qu'empirer ces sentiments. Harry hurla. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise et qu'il tousse à s'en étouffer, mains couvertes du sang de son parrain.

Hermione s'appuya au mur. Elle était paralysée. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, elle ne put rien faire, et ne sut quoi faire. Cette scène s'était déjà produite, quelques heures plus tôt, et son empreinte était trop récente dans l'esprit de la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'en soit pas affectée. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Ça avait du sens. L'homme qui était passé en courant à côté d'elle et Narcissa était Sirius. Et comme Draco avait protégé Hermione, Sirius avait protégé Harry en s'interposant entre lui et l'objet de sa vengeance.

Voldemort sembla soudain remarquer sa présence, mais Hermione ne put se résoudre à s'inquiéter. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, silencieusement, et elle pensa rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oblige à bouger ... du moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort décide de pointer son arme sur elle.

Là, ce fut comme si un shot d'adrénaline avait été injecté directement dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne _devait _pas mourir.

Une longue robe noire cacha sa vision, et une voix calme mais sans appelle fit son chemin entre les cris et sanglots du jeune Potter.

« Vous devriez vous concentrer sur ce que vous désirez maître. »

_Narcissa_

Hermione relâcha enfin une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« Me dirais-tu quoi faire, Narcissa ? »

« Bien sûr que non maître, mais vu tous ce que vous avez traversé, je pensais que vous seriez plus rapide à mettre cette mauvaise blague derrière vous, » répondit la blonde calmement en désignant Harry avec dédain.

Hermione serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Son poing serré autour du tissus de son haut là ou se trouvait son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez cachée pour s'éclipser, mais en même temps trop pour réellement agir.

Voldemort, heureusement, sembla enclin à écouter son nouveau bras droit et décida de reporter son attention sur Harry, un regard néanmoins suspect dirigé vers Narcissa. Sentant la fragilité de son argument, la femme ajouta :

« Lorsque le jeune Potter sera enfin mort, vous aurez tout le temps du monde pour vous occuper du reste de l'école. »

Cela sembla satisfaire le vil homme, puisqu'il sourit, un grand sourire où il exposa ses dents, et Hermione frissonna d'horreur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme agissait ainsi, elle qui avait assuré à Jédusor que le jeune homme était mort. Comment _elle_ était-elle encore vivante après cette trahison ?

Harry n'avait rien suivi de la scène et sembla ne pas s'en soucier, lui aussi, comme Hermione plus tôt, prêt à mourir parce qu'il pensait avoir tout perdu.

_Pense à Ginny, je t'en supplie pense à Ginny. _

Mais Harry resta sanglotant sur le torse de Sirius. Il ne fit qu'envoyer à regard noir à Voldemort lorsqu'il le vit approcher.

« Vous êtes un monstre ! » cracha-t-il.

« Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, » susurra l'homme.

Hermione se figea. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer sa vie ... Quand Voldemort leva son arme pour poser le canon directement contre le front d'Harry, elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, poings serrés, ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes, son éternel signe de détresse. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder, elle ne voulait pas.

« Au revoir, Harry Potter. »

Pour la deuxième fois en quinze minutes, un coup de feu résonna dans le calme de la nuit. Hermione sursauta et sa respiration cessa, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

_Non ..._

Elle avait échoué à sauver quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche, espérant se faire ignorer. Elle entendit soudain un autre bruit venir au loin, un bruit qu'elle avait toujours détesté entendre et qu'elle se jurait ne jamais apprécié, et pourtant ... Pourtant sa respiration retrouva un semblant de normalité et son cœur accéléra quand les sirènes de la police se firent entendre derrière les rares cris et bruits de combats qui persistaient encore.

Ce bruit, elle l'accueillait maintenant avec joie et soulagement. Elle se força à lever la tête pour faire face au massacre, mais surtout, espérer voir la peur peindre le visage de serpent de Jédusor en entendant les sirènes.

Une exclamation de surprise quitta sa gorge quand elle vit Harry toujours agenouillé près de Sirius, et Voldemort effondré au sol. La longue robe noire de Narcissa bougea légèrement quand la femme fit retomber son bras, et Hermione se retrouva nez à nez avec une arme encore fumante du coup qui venait d'être tiré.

« Je ne laisserai personne d'autre prendre la vie d'un enfant. Surtout pas si cette vie est protégée par la vie de sa _mère_. »

Harry, incrédule, se tourna vers elle, choc partout sur le visage, yeux et bouche grands ouverts. Hermione aussi, de derrière, la fixait sans cligner des yeux, ignorant les larmes qui aveuglèrent ses yeux secs au bout d'un moment. Rien ne fut dis. Aucuns ne pouvaient penser à rien. Les sirènes de polices continuaient bien que les véhicules soient arrêtés, et Hermione se rendit compte du silence qui s'était soudainement abattu sur l'école.

« Posez votre arme ! »

La jeune femme sursauta quand des mains attrapèrent ses épaules et elle se mit à se débattre furieusement.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi petite ! C'est fini ! C'est bon ! »

Elle se tourna et se retrouva devant un policier, suivit de deux autres qui tenaient Narcisssa en joue. La femme obéit et posa son arme, laissant les deux agents faire leur travail. Hermione se laissa être remise sur pied par le troisième homme, mais lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile et sans défense quand elle déchargea l'arme de son chargeur sur le sol, pour rendre au policier une arme vidée et sécurisée. Le regard médusé de l'homme fut suffisant pour la satisfaire.

« On a besoin de soins ici ! » cria une femme en uniforme qui courut vers Harry et Sirius. Il fallut quatre agents pour éloigner le jeune homme, tandis que Sirius était porté sur un lit d'hôpital.

Les policiers furent tous choqués de voir le fameux Tom Jédusor, leader des Mangemorts, inerte sur le sol.

Hermione ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école, ignorant les policiers qui mettaient en place barrières et cordons de sécurité. Elle sentit un regard peser sur elle et se tourna pour voir Narcissa l'observer depuis la fenêtre de la voiture dans laquelle on l'avait mise. Un dernier échange silencieux entre les deux femmes, qu'Hermione conclut par un signe de tête.

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant dans l'entrée de l'école fut la vague de soigneur qui prenaient en charge les blessés. Elle souffla intérieurement de soulagement en voyant que tous étaient des Mangemorts, et qu'il n'y avait qu'un mort : l'homme que Pansy avait dû éliminer pour sauver Blaise plus tôt. Mais aucunes traces des élèves et professeurs. Son cœur accéléra et elle partit en courant vers le Grand Hall, s'arrêtant enfin dans la salle pour y découvrir tout le monde, sain et sauf en partie.

Pansy aidait Ginny - ou Gin - à soigner Ron qui semblait avoir été en prise avec un des ennemis si elle en croyait les traces de mains qu'arborait son cou, les professeurs aident Seamus et Dean à marcher, l'un la jambe en sang, l'autre visiblement à moitié assommé. Flitwick gisait dans un coin, inconscient mais pas en danger de mort immédiat. Des ambulanciers s'affairaient aussi autour d'eux, et Hermione se figea en voyant Luna et Draco évacués de l'infirmerie vers l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir ! Elle devait rester près de lui !

Sans réfléchir elle trottina vers le jeune blond, ignora le regard de travers que lui lancèrent ceux qui poussaient le lit et se mit à ses côtés, marchant à la même vitesse. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur et Hermione ne fut pas surprit quand un homme l'empêcha de monter dans le camion avec Draco.

« Seul la famille est autorisée, désolé. »

« Je suis sa famille. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle était brune aux yeux marrons et lui blond aux yeux bleus, c'était la pire excuse qu'elle avait pu trouver, et elle n'attendait pas que l'homme comprenne la subtilité de l'expression utilisée, ne les désignant non pas comme des membres d'une famille de sang. Elle serra les poings et retrouva sa flamme sauvage de la rue :

« J'ai passé la soirée à me battre contre des adultes qui voulait ma peau pour ce que je suis, alors j'ai pas la patience de gérer des abrutis qui me feront chier pour ce que je ne suis pas non plus, compris ? Je monte avec lui. »

Et elle le poussa sans ménagement, taisant d'un regard les soigneurs déjà dans le camion et ferma les portes derrière elle.

Il fallut trois jours à Draco pour se réveiller. Dès son arrivé à l'hôpital il avait été conduit en réanimation, son cœur battant trop faiblement et menaçant de lâcher. Hermione avait accepté d'être pris en charge également, ne pouvant combler l'attente autrement. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel quand le médecin censé s'occuper d'elle avait eut un haut le cœur en voyant l'état de son bras, et quand la jeune femme lui expliqua la raison des nombreux trous partout sur son corps. L'infirmière avait été plus efficace que lui et Hermione avait quitté la salle en conseillant au médecin d'échanger son métier avec l'infirmière, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire cette dernière, flattée.

Depuis, Hermione n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Draco.

Dumbledore avait enfin fait ouvrir les yeux au Premier Ministre suite à l'incident, et Poudlard fut enfin reconnu comme un réel établissement et non une farce qui cachait un « coup d'état » du directeur. Franchement ... le Premier Ministre n'avait jamais été aussi ridicule que lorsque McGonagall avait vidé son sac quant à son opinion sur lui devant les journaux et caméras britanniques. Il était évident qu'il ne gagnerait pas les prochaines élections ... La Reine avait été peinée d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et avait versé une grosse somme d'argent pour la reconstruction et même l'agrandissement de Pouldard, serrant avec fierté la main de Dumbledore.

Le directeur avait cependant mis le holà, et avait posé comme condition non négociable que les élèves actuelles de Poudlard devraient être diplômés avant que l'école n'accueille de nouveaux élèves. Un dortoir avait été mis à disposition des enfants récupérés dans la rue en attendant. Ginny et Luna avaient été prises en charge par des psychiatres, en vain, puisque les deux jeunes femmes (plus Gin et Ginerva) refusaient de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Pomfrey.

L'entièreté de Poudlard s'était plus ou moins installée dans une aile de l'hôpital de Londres, n'ayant nul part ailleurs ou aller.

Les Mangemorts retrouvés blessés avaient tous été conduits devant la justice et condamnés à perpétuité. Narcissa elle, pour avoir ''rendue justice et service'' en tuant Jédusor en avait pris pour seulement 30 ans.

Quand Hermione n'était pas aux côtés de Draco, elle déambulait dans les couloirs avec Nagini. Croyance avait heureusement été déclaré comme non dangereux tant que loin de la jeune femme, mais il se trouvait dans une animalerie spécialisé pour animaux exotiques, dans l'attente que l'Indonésienne puisse le récupérer et vivre avec lui de nouveau dans l'enceinte sûre de l'école. Bien que la femme soit plus vieille qu'elle, Hermione la prit sous son aile. Elle lui apprit à lire, parler et écrire anglais, partant du principe que pour l'instant, la femme resterait en Angleterre.

C'est avec tout ce manque d'information que Draco Malfoy ouvra enfin les yeux, trois jours après l'attaque. La première chose qui le frappa était la luminosité beaucoup trop présente de la pièce. La deuxième était son état : torse douloureux, respiration aidée par un masque, les capteurs sur sa poitrine reliés à une machine qui faisait résonner les battements lents de son cœur, et une perfusion dans la main, mal de crâne exceptionnel même avec toutes les cuits qu'il s'était prise avec Blaise. Et enfin, il la remarqua elle, assise en boule dans le fauteuil près de son lit, tête sur le dossier, un bras pendant, l'autre prisonnier entre son torse et ses cuisses qu'elle avait remonté contre elle-même, un plaid enroulé autour de son corps.

Ses boucles brunes tombaient devant son visage, mais Draco n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour la reconnaître.

Elle était là. Elle était là pour lui il n'en doutait pas. Il se souvenait très bien de tous les événements qui l'avait conduit à cette chambre d'hôpital, et la partie stupide de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que si c'était le meilleur moyen d'enfin avoir l'attention de la brune, il aurait dû le faire plus tôt.

Il toussa quand il essaya de l'appeler, sa gorge sèche très irritante. Il réessaya et réussit à produire un son étouffé qui ressemblait au prénom de la jeune fille, et qui fut assez pour la faire sursauter dans son sommeil. Elle cligna ses yeux fatigués, s'étira longuement, faisant tomber le plaid, et se tourna vers Draco pour son observation matinale.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à tomber face aux yeux saphirs du jeune homme figés sur elle, des dizaines d'émotions résonnant en eux. Elle se remit correctement sur sa chaise en un saut, et Draco eut bien conscience de l'accélération de son cœur en voyant la jeune femme si belle - et il n'avait pas besoin de la machine pour ça.

« Draco, » elle souffla son prénom, comme effrayée de l'appeler, de le faire repartir.

Il tenta un sourire mais ne sut pas si elle pouvait le voir derrière son masque. Il se força de nouveau à parler mais sa toux se fit plus violente. Alarmée, Hermione pressa un bouton rouge sur le mur et une médecin arriva en courant. Elle aida Draco à se redresser, enleva doucement le masque mais le remplaça immédiatement par des petits tuyaux dans ses parois nasales, sa respiration étant encore laborieuse, ce qui ne lui plu pas forcément plus. Il fut enfin autorisé à boire, modérément, et la médecin quitta la salle avec la promesse de revenir avec de la nourriture.

Hermione resta l'observer boire, soudainement incapable de savoir quoi faire. Elle serra de nouveau ses poings, ongles enfoncés dans les paumes, ignorant ses bandages. Elle savait que Draco avait remarqué certaine de ses mauvaises habitudes quand ils partageaient encore un lit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il remarque celle-là, surtout maintenant. Elle était debout mais juste à côté du lit, et il n'eut donc aucun mal à prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Arrête, » sa voix était encore rauque, ses cordes vocales silencieuses pendant trois jours fonctionnant de nouveau. « J'ai toujours détesté de voir faire ça. »

Il tira sur sa main pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit, et sans rencontrer de résistance, ouvrit son poings pour découvrir les marques en formes de croissant de lune sur ses paumes. Il passa son pouce sur le bandage, comme pour les faire disparaître. Hermione n'avait toujours rien dis. Elle voulait, mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Elle avait l'impression que si elle l'utilisait, elle se mettrait à pleurer immédiatement. Draco le remarqua. Ses yeux marrons étaient humides et il passa ensuite son pouce sur sa joue, comme pour essuyer une larme qui n'avait pas encore coulé.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione se leva d'un coup et recula. Elle explosa, larmes coulant sans arrêt :

« Abruti ! C'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre juste devant ! De me pousser ! Tu étais mort Draco ! »

Le jeune homme n'était pas réellement surpris de la crise d'Hermione et savait qu'elle était même plutôt saine, mais le dernier point lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait ? Mais ? Il était pourtant bien vivant, maintenant.

« Ton cœur avait cessé de battre ! Ton pouls était introuvable ! Tu ne respirais plus ! Tu ne bougeais plus ! Plus rien ! Tu étais ... tu étais une poupée dans mes bras ! U-un pantin ! »

Il voulut se sentir coupable, mais vraiment, il n'y arriva pas. C'était _sa_ vie qu'il avait sauvé en la poussant de la trajectoire de son père, et il ne le regrettait pas. Incapable d'exprimer tout ça, Draco le lui fit comprendre en refermant la bouche et en essayant de retrouver une expression neutre, voir même froide sur son visage.

« Si ta mère ne t'avais pas injecté ... je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle t'a injecté ! Mais elle t'a sauvé ! »

Le choc le saisit de nouveau.

« Alors ne me parle pas de _moi _! Moi je n'ai rien fais ! Je n'ai rien pu- ... je n'ai rien su faire ... »

La fin de sa phrase avait été entrecoupée de sanglots incontrôlés et Draco grimaça quand il bougea son torse pour réussir à attraper de nouveau la jeune femme partie plus loin. Elle se laissa faire, se laissa asseoir, et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur le côté le moins douloureux et fit attention au poids de son corps, mais laissa tout la tension, la peur, et la colère des derniers jours s'évacuer.

« Tu ne sais p-pas, à quel p-point, je suis soulag-gée que tu soit réveillée. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fais sinon ... »

Draco ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait laissé sans voix. Il avait fermé les yeux avec encore le souvenir d'une jeune femme fermée et aux barrières impénétrables, mais il semblerait que lui est réussi à enfin faire tomber ses murs.

« Je suis désolé. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux de te voir dans cet état pour moi. Ça me prouve que je suis enfin aussi important pour toi, que tu l'es pour moi. »

Elle se recula et lui lança son regard le plus noir, qui il y a une semaine lui aurait donné des sueurs froides. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Sale con arrogant et prétentieux. »

« Je suis un Malfoy, » rit-il en haussant les épaules avant de grimacer.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin qui disait _Ça c'est le Karma_, mais ne put y répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur leurs amis et professeurs. Le reste de la journée fut épuisante pour Draco qui prit des nouvelles de tous et tout le monde. Il fut réellement désolé d'apprendre la mort du parrain d'Harry, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les insultes de Bellatrix - Sirius restait son grand cousin malgré tout - et le brun lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Des larmes de joie et de paix coulèrent sur ses joues quand on lui apprit la mort de Jédusor et de son père, et Hermione fut la seule à voir de la fierté et l'inquiétude briller dans son regard devenu argenté en apprenant que les deux avaient péri de la main de sa mère.

Après trois autres jours de repos, il fut autorisé à se déplacer dans l'hôpital, tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à courir, et Hermione sut que c'était le bon moment pour lui présenter Nagini. Les deux s'entendirent bien, ce qui la rassura.

« Bon, et maintenant ? » demanda Draco un soir, lui dans son lit d'hôpital, Hermione à moitié sur lui et sur la couette, son propre plaid sur elle.

« Maintenant ? » répéta-t-elle curieuse.

« Maintenant quoi ? Depuis mon réveil on n'a pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion. »

« Sur ? »

« Nous. »

Il la sentit se figer contre lui, mais resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Il ne la laisserait pas fuir.

« Hermione, avant que tout ça n'arrive, tu m'as frappé. Tu m'as frappé à cause de mon père. J'ai découvert que tu étais à tendance sociopathe et maintenant ... maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Hermione bougea mais ne montrant aucun signe de fuite, Draco la laissa se manœuvrer de manière à ce qu'elle soit assise face à lui. Il se redressa légèrement également, et attendit.

« Je ne sais plus non plus ... » admit-elle à mi-voix. « Draco, à part l'amour de mes parents, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. Ma vie dans la rue n'a été que de la survie, alors je ne sais faire que manipuler, utiliser pour ne pas me salir les mains, et jeter quand je n'en ai plus besoin. Je ne me suis jamais laissée connaître autre chose ... Quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble, pour moi ce n'était que charnel. Je n'avais pas de sentiments qui parasitaient mes pensées comme ils faisaient avec les tiennes. »

Draco n'aimait pas les mots employés par Hermione mais resta silencieux, conscient maintenant que c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait et comprenait les choses.

« Je me suis sentie trahie quand j'ai enfin trouvé le dernier meurtrier de mes parents. Est-ce qu'à certains moments j'ai utilisé ce qu'on avait pour te poser des questions et répondre aux miennes ? Oui. Est-ce que je t'aurai chassé si au final la piste de ta famille avait été fausse ? ... Probablement pas ... Parce que sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais attachée à toi. J'ai utilisé ma haine contre ton père pour la projeter sur toi. Je ne voulais pas m'intégrer, me mêler à votre ridicule petite famille ... alors quand j'ai senti le contrôle m'échapper, j'ai fais ce que je fais de mieux, mais surtout ce que mon instinct me crie de faire : j'attaque, je blesse, et je me débarrasse de ce dont je n'ai plus besoin de la pire façon possible. Je voulais de te haïr pour te chasser de ma tête. »

Le cœur de Draco se serra en même temps que sa main qui ne tenait pas Hermione par la taille. La jeune femme avait le regard rivé sur les draps, fuyant celui du jeune homme.

« Sauf que cette fois, j'en avais encore besoin ... et je n'ai jamais réussi à te haïr. »

Il plissa les yeux, encore plus attentif.

« Être en quarantaine m'a donné beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir, et à chaque fois c'est toi qui revenait, un problème que je retournai en long en large et en travers sans parvenir à trouver de solutions. Pour la première fois de ma vie je m'en voulais d'avoir utiliser quelqu'un comme je l'avais fais ... »

Hermione était née ainsi, elle n'y pouvait rien. Alors Draco ne pouvait qu'imaginer son état quand tout ce qu'elle était et pensait être avaient été remis en question.

« C'était niais ça, » commenta-t-il pour faire retomber la pression, avec cependant un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le frappa sur le torse, avant d'afficher une mine inquiète et désolée quand il gémit de douleur.

« Oh mon dieu pardon ! »

Elle le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux, et elle fut happée par son regard. Elle savait que les yeux de Draco avaient cette magnifique particularité qui les faisant changer de couleur selon l'humeur du jeune homme, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le phénomène en lui-même. Sa respiration se bloqua quand le regard bleu-grisé changea doucement et harmonieusement vers un bleu mer calme et aimant. L'intensité de son regard l'impressionna, et elle se sentit petite.

Elle céda à ce que son cœur lui criait, et se pencha pour enfin, embrasser Draco.

Ils attendaient ça depuis le réveil du jeune homme, et enfin, ils retrouvaient cette sensation familière. Mais elle fut également différente, comme si leur discussion avait changé quelque chose, et quelque part, c'était le cas. Draco l'embrassa comme si il ne pouvait plus parler et lui transmis tout ce que son cœur avait porté, tandis qu'Hermione répondait avec autant de ferveurs, montrant pour la première fois ses sentiments de manière si personnelle.

Ils restèrent sages - pour l'instant - les mains d'Hermione venant prendre le visage de Draco délicatement, et celles du jeune homme entourer la taille de la brune qui s'était rapprochée, ne faisant que s'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent néanmoins à bout de souffle, Hermione les joues un peu rose, peu habituée à ce que Draco mette autant d'émotion dans un baiser.

« Je ne savais pas que les gens comme toi pouvaient réellement aimer quelqu'un, » dit Draco dans un souffle.

« Je le découvre avec toi, » répondit Hermione. « Mais si l'idée te dérange, tu peux toujours te dire que je t'utilise pour satisfaire mon envie de t'avoir tout à moi. »

Le rire clair de Draco résonna dans la pièce, et ils se remirent dans une position plus confortable pour dormir.

Maintenant que tout était dis, qu'Hermione avait enfin accepter de s'ouvrir, ils pourraient enfin avancer. Avancer et se venger de ce que la vie leur avait lancé dans la gueule de la plus belle manière qui soit : en changeant complètement la destination qu'elle leur avait imposé. Ils ne se laisseraient plus être dirigés par autres qu'eux désormais. Ils étudieraient, obtiendraient leur diplôme, et réintégreraient la société avec pouvoir et opportunité.

C'était leur promesse.

Pour les précisions sur l'étal de Ginny, j'ai regardé le film Split juste avant d'écrire ce chapitre, et j'aurai dû le faire avant de commencer cette fiction, ce qui aurait été mieux pour que je puisse dresser un portrait de Ginny comme je l'aurai voulu à l'origine.


	14. Epilogue

On y est, c'est la fin ! Cet épilogue est très court, mais je trouve que le faire permettant de vraiment apporté une conclusion sur l'histoire, de vous montrer ce qu'ils sont tous devenus et comment leur vie ont évolué, et comment eux ont évolué. J'espère que l'histoire, l'univers, tout ça vous aura plus, merci.

**Épilogue : I'm a motherfucker**

**15 ans plus tard**

« Ah Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez réussi à vous dégager ! »

Une femme brune habillée d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche rendit son sourire au Directeur de Poudlard. Partout autour d'eux, des élèves de tout âge couraient dans tous les sens, passaient entre les professeurs, aidaient aux préparations, ou tentaient de se faire oublier en se cachant derrière les meubles. Le Grand Hall n'avait jamais été aussi plein.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » salua Hermione, radieuse.

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire :

« Je vous ai déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, vous avez graduez il y a déjà longtemps ! »

« Vous serez toujours mon Professeur. »

Voyant avec qui conversait leur directeur, les élèves commencèrent à obéir et à se faire plus calme et docile.

« Je dois être la dernière arrivée ? » s'excusa la femme avec un petit sourire.

« J'en ai bien peur, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà excusée ! »

Un homme aux cheveux blonds platines plaqués en arrière et habillé tout en noir sourit en voyant la brune. Il fit signe au groupe avec qu'il parlait et tous eurent des exclamations de joie en voyant Hermione.

« Hermione ! »

« Félicitations ! »

« On a tous regardé, j'étais sûr que tu l'emporterais ! »

Hermione Granger, nouvelle Première Ministre Britannique fraîchement élue, laissa ses amis l'entourer et la féliciter par des embrassades et serrages de mains.

Tous s'écartèrent ensuite pour laisser l'homme blond la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser rapidement pour la saluer.

« Comment se porte notre Première Ministre ? »

« Parfaitement bien, » sourit la brune, « et encore plus quand elle est entourée par le meilleur secrétaire d'état à la Justice de sa génération. »

Draco Malfoy sourit et la serra dans ses bras. C'était un long rêve qui se concrétisait enfin, et leur permettrait de changer les choses, et d'aider des enfants qui, comme eux avant, se perdirent sur le chemin de la vie.

Ce fut long et tortueux, mais après avoir obtenu leur diplôme à Poudlard, Draco et Hermione savaient qu'ils voulaient tous deux faire de la politique, le seul moyen de faire entendre leur voix étant de l'intérieur. Ils avaient rencontré beaucoup d'obstacles, le plus gros étant leur passage à Poudlard, et bien que la raison qui les avaient poussé à étudier dans cette école ne fut jamais révélée au grand public, la réputation de l'établissement avait mis du temps avant d'être nettoyée. Draco fut celui qui souffrit le plus, son nom étant terni par les précédentes actions de ses parents, tout accès aux finances lui avait été interdit. Il n'en avait pas eut grand chose à faire, ne visant pas ce domaine de travail, mais le geste avait quand même blessé. Ils étaient tombés maintes fois, avaient dû se battre becs et ongles pour défendre leur croyance et leur droit à politiser, et enfin, ils l'avaient fais : Hermione était devenue Première Ministre.

Luna et Neville avaient monté leur petit cabinet de médecine naturelle, et s'étaient fiancés 7 ans auparavant. Ça n'avait été une surprise pour personne lorsque après les événements de la ''Bataille de Poudlard'' comme tous l'appelaient, Luna avait embrassé Neville au milieu du couloir.

Pansy et Blaise, eux mariés, avaient opté pour un voyage autour du monde, utilisant la fortune laissée par la mère de Blaise pour financer leur voyage, et avaient emmené avec eux Nagini et Croyance. Hermione avait eut peur de ne jamais revoir l'Indonésienne, mais celle-ci était revenue, accompagnée de plusieurs bébés serpents. Ceux qui le voulaient en adoptèrent, et c'est comme ça que Draco et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés avec un serpent nommé Scorpius et une autre nommée Rose. A défaut d'avoir des enfants, ils avaient des serpents, et ça leur convenaient parfaitement.

Une bonne partie du reste du groupe avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard après leur diplôme, et d'aider avec l'agrandissement de l'établissement, qui demandait plus de professeurs, de surveillants, et juste de travailleurs. Cho était devenue l'assistante de Madame Pomfrey, Ginny avait décidé qu'un cours de Sociologie dirigé par trois professeures en une serait une innovation qui valait d'être testée, et Ron avait pris en charge la discipline des étudiants trop problématiques. Les Weasley avaient aussi eu le bonheur d'enfin retrouvés leur famille, après des années de séparations. Des larmes mais surtout de la joie d'être enfin tous réunis avaient coulé, et Hermione aurait presque pu verser une larme sous l'émotion dégagée par tous ce joyeux monde.

Dean et Seamus eux, avaient légèrement effrayé les professeurs, en souhaitant repartir dans la rue où leur ancienne boss sévissait toujours dans le but de la faire cesser ses activités illégales.

Ils étaient finalement passé par l'école de gendarmerie, après avoir été convaincu par McGonagall qu'ils aideraient beaucoup plus les enfants ainsi qu'en agissant comme des idiots. Suite à leur opération, une quinzaine d'enfant en plus avait été confié aux soins de Poudlard. Pansy avait passé son diplôme de psychologue, permettant à Pomfrey et Cho de se concentrer sur les soins physiques des étudiants. Harry était en bonne voix pour prendre la place de McGonagall en tant que directeur de Poudlard.

Rusard était sûrement le seul à ne pas avoir vu d'un bon œil l'afflux d'élève qui avait suivit la fin de la reconstruction de l'école.

Nagini se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves, Croyance enroulé autour d'elle comme habituellement. Les nouveaux élèves avaient toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée de la femme et son serpent, mais celle-ci démontrait tous les jours qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance, allant même jusqu'à laisser Croyance dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'occupait d'élèves qui ne supportaient pas les reptiles. Elle servait de ''maman'' à tous ses enfants qui soient en avaient jamais eu, ou bien qui l'avaient perdu. Elle était leur conseillère, pas leur psychologue, mais leur confidente, un peu comme une grande sœur, une meilleure amie, elle laissait les enfants choisir la façon dont ils l'a voyaient.

Hermione l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, riant sous les chatouilles du serpent qui s'enroulait aussi autour d'elle.

« J'ai appris la nouvelle, félicitations Jean, tu dois être fière ! »

Jean était le deuxième prénom d'Hermione, qu'elle avait donné à Nagini lorsqu'elle celle-ci n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer le sien en entier.

« Je le suis, j'ai réussi grâce à vous. »

« Non non, c'est ton travail ! »

Son léger accent était encore clairement discernable, mais Hermione avait été impressionnée de voir que la femme avait assimilé leur langue très rapidement à l'époque où elle l'apprenait encore.

« C'est mon travail mais c'est votre aide et votre force qui m'a aidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'aurai jamais pu m'en sortir sans votre soutien et certains de vos conseils. »

Nagini lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Au fils des années la femme était devenue comme une protectrice pour Hermione, agissant parfois comme une mère le ferait.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le groupe d'amis qui avait rejoins celui des Professeurs, les élèves assis tout autour d'eux par Division.

Hermione se battait encore de temps à autre avec ses tendances froides et calculatrices dans la vie de tous les jours, et essayait de les garder pour la vie politique, ses atouts étant percutants et ce qui l'avait fait élire. Ginny semblait être plus en paix avec elle-même, et Gin et Ginerva avaient graduellement fait leur vie de leur côté, les trois femmes ne se marchant jamais sur les pieds bien que partageant un même corps. Gin avait trouvé comment canaliser sa violence intérieur à travers les arts, musique, peinture, dance, et Ginerva s'était découverte une passion pour les plantes, aidant souvent Luna et Neville lorsque c'était elle qui avait la ''lumière''. La blonde justement avait elle aussi des écarts de caractères toujours présents, mais moins fréquents et surprenants. Cho avait fait enfin retrouvé la mémoire quant à la mort de son ex copain, et avait pu entamer un processus de guérison long et douloureux. Dean et Seamus avaient été les premiers à se marier, et Pansy avait été ravie d'organiser le ''meilleure mariage gay que Londres est jamais vu" et ça tout le monde y cru (on retrouva des confettis en forme de drapeau LGBTQ+ encore des mois après dans les égouts de la ville).

Cela faisait 15 ans jour pour jour que la reconstruction de Poudlard avait été achevée, et que l'école avait été officiellement inaugurée par le Prince Philippe. Ils fêtaient cet événement tous ensemble aujourd'hui, et les discours donnés par McGonagall et Hermione furent à la hauteur de la célébration, rappelant les combats passés, mais aussi plein d'espoirs pour ceux à venir.

« Vous pouvez être fière de vous Professeur, » dit Hermione à Dumbledore.

« J'aime à penser que je le suis en effet, peut-être pourriez vous préciser votre pensée ? » répondit le directeur joueur.

« Vous souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dis lors de mon arrivée ici ? »

« Vous m'avez dit bien des choses Miss Granger. »

_« La moitié d'entre nous finirons de nouveau dans la rue et rien de ce que vous faites ici n'empêchera ça. »_

« Mais je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit précisément. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous dire que j'avais tord. Tous ce que vous avez fais à empêcher que nous finissions dans la rue, et je ne pourrais jamais vous remerciez assez. »

« Vous le faites déjà, madame la Première Ministre. Vous m'avez rendu fière, non seulement de mon travail, mais aussi de vous, et c'est le plus beau des remerciements que je peux recevoir. »

Hermione sourit, yeux humides et trinqua avec Dumbledore. Poudlard n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle.


End file.
